


Trouble with Daddy

by Glory2Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bullying, Daddy Alec, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Malec, Embedded Images, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Holidays, Innuendo, M/M, Malec as parents, Multiple Sex Positions, Sex Magic, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory2Malec/pseuds/Glory2Malec
Summary: Being "Daddy" is not easy...





	1. "Daddy, Come!"

It was a cold October day in New York City. Orange leaves dressing the sidewalk pavements, rustling. Smell of fresh brewed coffee escaping through the cafe doors inviting numb-fingered customers inside. Children running to school with their snug fitting scarves and beanies. Angelo delivering fresh tomatoes and basil to the Italian restaurant around the corner. People rushing to the subway knowing they are gonna be late for work, again. And somewhere in Brooklyn, close to the East River, up on the fifth floor, little Max Lightwood-Bane was peacefully snoring in his bed, the little tabby, Chairman Meow, fast asleep next to him. His brother, Rafael, was curled up in his bed, the book he had been reading the night before still open on his blanket. The house was quiet. In another room, down the corridor, Magnus Bane was wrapped around his partner, Alec Lightwood, all warm and cozy under the crimson comforter. The light was peeking through the curtains promising a new day. Magnus had already stirred awake, much to his chagrin. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with his love, Alec, cuddling and forgetting the outside world. Except that he had two little munchkins, his sons, sleeping in the other room, and that they were all expected at the Institute for the engagement party of Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent, and draped his leg over Alec’s, cuddling closer. Then he moved his lips to the large Deflect rune on Alec’s neck and kissed it, humming. Alec groaned lightly as he was slowly awakened with Magnus’ lips glued to his neck.

“Uhmm, what time is it?” mumbled Alec sleepily.

“Mmm, I don’t know exactly. 7:30? 8? It’s still early,” said Magnus, rubbing his feet along Alec’s.

“It’s quiet. The boys are still sleeping,” said Alec adjusting his head on the pillow.

“Uhum,” murmured Magnus, rocking his hips against Alec’s -turned on- and moved his hand to Alec’s crotch, palming him gently.

Alec, aware of his lover’s growing erection, turned his head to look at him. Magnus stilled for a moment staring into Alec’s hazel eyes, a little smirk on his lips. He lowered his head and gave Alec a cat lick on the lips.

“Good morning.”

Alec smiled at him. “Morning. Looks like someone’s in the mood.”

Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s. “Mhmm.”

Alec turned his body and Magnus crawled on top of him, grinding down, capturing Alec’s lips with his. Alec wrapped his toned arms around Magnus’ torso holding him close. Magnus moved his nimble fingers to Alec’s waistband, working to undo the knot on his pajama pants. Alec’s fingers roaming his back. Magnus sat up straddling Alec’s hips.

“What do you…ugh…why have you made the knot so tight?” complained Magnus.

Alec chuckled. Magnus gave up and with a snap he undid the knot with his magic. Then he ducked down again for a kiss, sloppy and heated. The warlock was definitely in a hurry.

“Mag…Magnus, wait,” said Alec trying to escape his lover’s lips.

“What? Why?”

“We gotta wake the kids up and get ready to leave. You know I have to take care of a few things at the Institute before the celebration.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, frustrated.

“I will get them ready in no time. I promise,” said Magnus as he rolled his hips and dipped his tongue out, licking a line up Alec’s chin to the tip of his nose.

Alec’s grip on Magnus’ butt hardened causing the warlock to moan.

“That is so not true. You will take forever to get ready,” said Alec moving Magnus by the hips in a back-and-fro motion.

Magnus bit his lip and dragged his blunt nails over Alec’s covered chest.

“I bet I can dress them faster than you can come…mmh.”

Suddenly Alec flipped their positions in a flash, taking Magnus by surprise. Magnus’ breath hitched, lying there underneath Alec, speechless.

“I take that as a challenge,” said Alec.

“I dare you to,” countered Magnus, sitting up to steal a kiss only to be pushed back down by Alec. “If you’re gonna do it, then just do it already,” encouraged the warlock rolling up his hips.

With a flick of a wrist Magnus rid them both of their clothes. The direct contact of Alec’s bare body was nothing new to him but Magnus never got tired of it. It always felt thrilling having Alec so close, skin on skin.

Magnus bent his knees and opened his legs to Alec, encompassing his man in between.

“I swear to your Angel, Lightwood, if you don’t get to work NOW…”

“What are you gonna do?” said Alec rocking down hard on Magnus, gripping the back of his thigh. “You’re gonna punish me?”

Magnus groaned at the contact and pulled Alec down by the shoulders and crashed his lips against Alec’s. He quickly curled his fingers around Alec’s cock and pumped him a few times while kissing him wildly with teeth and tongue.

“Just get inside me already,” Magnus spoke in between kisses.

Alec, devouring Magnus, guided his cock to his lover’s magically lubed entrance and pushed in, burying his member inside Magnus’ tight walls, stretching him open.

“Oh _fuuuuck_ , Alexander,” Magnus blurted out, squeezing Alec’s butt cheeks, panting in the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec merely grunted somewhat loudly into Magnus’ hair, which turned into a chuckle, causing Magnus to laugh in the process as well. Magnus threw his head back onto the pillow exposing his throat, panting. Alec latched his lips onto the exposed flesh, sucking as he started to move inside his lover.

“Uuuuh, baby, you can wreck me like this every day, _nghhh_ ,” claimed Magnus.

“Then you…uh…you wouldn’t be able to… _uh fuck_ …be able to walk,” said Alec.

Magnus moved his hands up and down Alec’s back, biting Alec’s collarbone. “I don’t care… _fuck_ …mhhh…go faster.”

Alec snapped his hips speeding up his movements. “I don’t think our kids would a-appreciate that.”

Magnus lifted up his bent knees to his chest, exposing himself completely. “Go faster, darling. Give me all you got…uhh _Ahhh_.”

“What…what time is it?” asked Alec, breathless.

“What the fuck, Alec…mmm…forget the time. Focus on this,” said Magnus a little annoyed as he clenched around Alec causing the Shadowhunter to curse repeatedly. “Harder, Alexander. _Harder_ , baby.”

A sheen of sweat had started building on Alec’s shoulders, moving vigorously inside Magnus, focusing on his orgasm building. He wrapped his calloused hand around Magnus’ throbbing cock and started jerking him off.

Magnus moaned loudly as Alec hit his prostate dead on. “Do that again!”

Alec repeated his action again and again, driving Magnus crazy with pleasure.

Suddenly there came a knock.

“Daddy?” It was the voice of little Max Lightwood-Bane calling.

“Shit!” exclaimed Alec, stilling his movements. “Y-yes, blueberry?” replied Alec, trying to control his voice.

Magnus roamed his hands all over Alec’s glistening chest and abs, marveling at the beauty of his lover’s physique. Involuntarily Magnus clenched and unclenched around Alec’s buried cock.

“Stop!” said Alec under his breath, shutting his eyes.

Magnus snickered, the mischievous devil that he was.

“Daddy, he wet himself again,” called another voice, Rafael’s.

Magnus felt Alec wanting to pull out and immediately stopped him. “Don’t you _fucking_ _dare!_ ”

Alec huffed and looked back towards the door. “It’s ok, Max.”

Magnus nudged Alec to continue and the Shadowhunter, seeing the adorable menacing look in his eyes, started moving again. Magnus lay there completely at Alec’s mercy trying to focus on giving him the utmost pleasure.

“Rafe, change your brother’s…c-clothes till I come.”

“Ok, Daddy. Come on, Max.”

Alec was close. And by the looks of it so was Magnus. They were trying to be quiet now that the children were awake.

“No, I want _Daddy_ ,” protested the little warlock. “Daddy, _come!_ ”

“Yes, Daddy, _come!_ ” repeated Magnus, dragging his nails down Alec’s chest, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

This caused Alec’s thrusts to falter as he was on the brink of orgasm. “I’ll…I’ll be right there, son,” said Alec, his last word almost a whisper.

“Come for me, Daddy,” said Magnus, determined to unravel Alec. And that did it as Alec spilled inside Magnus, burying his moans in Magnus’ neck.

Magnus moaned feeling Alec’s cum flooding his channel while the Shadowhunter rode out his orgasm.

Alec, panting hard, just collapsed over Magnus. The warlock wrapped his legs around him, running his hands in his hair, soothing him as the Nephilim worked on regaining his breath.

“Mmmm, that was so hot,” whispered Magnus in Alec’s ear.

Alec chuckled but after a moment he looked at Magnus and said, “But you didn’t finish.”

“Daddy, come _nooow_ ,” little Max pleaded, kicking the door.

Magnus kissed Alec’s chin quickly and said, “Go! I take care of it myself. Go, before your son breaks down this door.”

Alec laughed, his eyes crinkling, and gave Magnus a quick kiss before he pulled out.

Magnus moaned at the empty feeling and stretched his legs that were aching from the position they had been in. Alec quickly pulled on his boxers and pajama pants and grabbed his discarded t-shirt. He went to the door while putting on his shirt. He opened the door and was met by a distressed Max whose face was wet with tears, clutching his monkey plushie, and Rafael, like a big brother, standing next to him holding his hand. Alec closed the door and picked Max up, who had already stretched up his arms, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It’s ok, blueberry. Daddy’s gonna get you all cleaned up,” comforted Alec and took his eldest son’s hand with a smile, walking towards the children’s bathroom.

Max, all cleaned-up after his bath, wearing fresh clothes, ran towards the kitchen. Magnus, wearing a jade-colored robe over black pajama bottoms called after him, “Slow down, blueberry!”

He followed the little warlock, cradling Rafael’s head by his side. In the kitchen, little Max was standing on a chair taking the bag of flour out of the pantry. Magnus snapped his fingers stopping the sack mid-air before it could crash to the floor and covering everything in white.

“What are you doing, son?” asked Magnus as he walked towards his youngest.

“I want Daddy to make us pancakes.”

Magnus smiled and smacked a kiss on the boy’s cheek as he set him down on the floor. “I don’t think we’re gonna have time for that, blueberry. We gotta get ready and go to the Institute. Aunt Izzy is waiting for us. How about Papa gets you some right now though? Hmm?”

Max pouting said, “ _No._ I want the ones Daddy makes. With the sprinkles on them.”

“I’ll get you some with sprinkles.”

Max shook his head. He knew what he wanted and would not compromise no matter how awesome he always thought his Papa was when he did magic.

“What’s wrong?” said Alec, fresh out of the shower wearing black jeans and an olive green sweater, when he entered the kitchen.

“Max wants you to make pancakes, Daddy,” informed Rafael who was sitting at the table with Chairman Meow in his lap.

Alec, seeing the sad blue face of his son, went and knelt down by him and said, “We’re kinda in a hurry, Max. How about Papa gets you guys some instead?”

“No, I want _your pancakes_ , with _sprinkles._ ”

“I’m sure he can get you sprinkles,” promised Alec holding his son’s tiny hand in his.

“I wanna see Papa do it,” spoke Rafael with eagerness.

“At least one of my sons thinks I’m cool,” retorted Magnus feigning hurt.

Max quickly wrapped his little arms around Magnus’ legs hugging him.

“You are _awesome_ , Papa.”

Alec and Magnus both flashed a huge smile. Magnus ruffled his son’s hair. “So is that a yes to Papa’s pancakes?”

Max looked at his brother who nodded his head eagerly. Then he looked at his Daddy.

“I promise to make you some tomorrow and you can even help me. What do you say?” said Alec.

Max then looked up at his Papa and said, “Ok.”

Magnus smiled and picked his little warlock up and set him down on one of the chairs. Exchanging a smile with Rafael he moved his hands and summoned two plates of pancakes with lots of sprinkles on top, along with two cups of hot chocolate. Both his sons were watching him with utter fascination, eyes wide. They knew they had the coolest father ever. Magnus set the plates and cups on the table in front of the boys. Alec gave them each a fork and the hungry little Lightwood-Banes dug in.

Magnus moved back, leaning on the counter, watching his sons devour their breakfast while laughing and talking to each other. He watched Rafael with his messy black hair, just like his Daddy's, stuffing his mouth and little Max clutching his fork with his cute and chubby blue fingers, dangling his legs under the table.

Alec came and offered a cup of coffee to Magnus.

“Your son’s been quite demanding this morning,” said Magnus.

“Yeah, I wonder who he gets that from,” said Alec smirking and walked back to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” inquired Magnus as if being offended by his partner’s words and followed Alec.

Alec just kept his smirk on as he picked up the coffee pot and filled his cup. “Oh, I think you know what I mean,” countered Alec looking at an apparently clueless Magnus.

“I’m done, Papa,” called Rafael standing up.

“Ok, Rafe, wash up and get ready. I’ve put out your clothes on the bed. You too, blueberry…Rafael, help him get dressed.”

The two boys nodded and raced each other back to their room to get ready.

Alec cleared up the dirty plates and cups and started washing the dishes. Suddenly he felt warm fingers crawl under his sweater.

“I can still feel you inside me,” whispered Magnus into his ear as he wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, followed by a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Alec shut his eyes, shivering at the warlock’s words. He felt Magnus’ teeth graze the skin of his neck, Magnus’ nails dragging lines across his abs. He shut the water off and turned around. He just stared into Magnus’ deglamoured eyes. Then he leaned forward and captured his lips. His tongue breaking the seam of Magnus’ lips, slipped inside. Magnus hummed into the kiss as he pressed his body against Alec’s.

Alec broke the kiss and whispered, “When is it going to be my turn?”

Magnus smiled, his eyes moving back to Alec’s lips, and said, “Whenever you want, darling.” Then he kissed Alec again, rucking up the back of his sweater and touching the small of his back. “You want it here? Now?” said Magnus between heated kisses.

Alec was slowly backing him up against the counter, sucking on his already swollen lips. “Yes,” he whispered followed by a moan. “But we can’t…we have to go…and…and the kids…” Alec managed to say between ravishing Magnus’ mouth as if the end of the world was near.

“Mmm, I can stop everything…mm…freeze the time…” retorted Magnus grinding against Alec who was pressing him hard into the marble counter, which Magnus didn’t mind.

“That sounds tempting,” said Alec into Magnus’ neck before going back to kissing him.

  
“Daddyyy, we’re ready,” said Max running into the kitchen.

Magnus and Alec immediately stopped their movements and unglued themselves from each other’s embrace, trying to control their breaths.

“Hey blueberry. That’s great, son,” offered Alec smiling at Max.

Max grinned at his fathers, happy to have done something right.

“Since all my boys are ready I’d better get ready too, huh?” said Magnus.

Max nodded with a grin that showed his missing tooth.

While Magnus was getting ready, Rafael and Max were in the living room playing with their new action figures Uncle Simon had bought for them. Alec was on the phone going over some Clave business with his mother.

Just like Alec had told Magnus, the warlock was taking his time to get ready. Finally dressed in an elaborate midnight blue jacket, matching jewelry and nails, hair styled with blue stripes, Magnus entered the living room.

Alec, arms crossed, who was looking out the window turned his head. No matter how many years passed Magnus always took his breath away. His breath always hitched at the sight of him. “You sure took your time. We’re gonna be late and it’s your fault,” said Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fabulousness takes time, Alexander.”

“Yeah, tell that to my sister who’s gonna murder you as soon as we set foot inside the Institute.”

“Oh, she won’t. Isabelle understands these things, and besides, you forget that I’m helping her with the setup,” put in Magnus.

“Daddy, are you gonna punish Papa?” asked the little warlock.

Alec, smirking, looked at Magnus and said, “Yeah, Papa needs to be in timeout, huh?”

Max and Rafael snickered.

“Just like when we misbehave,” added Rafael.

“That’s right. Papa needs punishment for misbehaving,” continued Alec playfully.

“Papa’s been a bad boy,” said Max giggling.

“Oh yeah, a _very_ bad boy,” emphasized Alec.

Magnus narrowed his cat eyes at him and then looked at his sons, waving his hands. “What? Is it conspiring-against-Papa-day, boys?”

The boys laughing rushed to their Papa, hugging him.

“We love you, Papa,” said Rafael as Max placed a kiss on Magnus’ leg hugging him tighter.

The house filled with the laughter of the whole family.

“Papa, I want my hair like yours!” said Max pointing at Magnus’ blue stripes.

“Sure, blueberry…hmm, I think you’ll need some purple. It matches your clothes better.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus ran a hand through Max’s hair and purple stripes dressed the little warlock’s locks. Max, happy, clapped his hands.

Then Alec announced, “All right, now we really need to get going or Aunt Izzy will roast all of us.”

Magnus opened a portal holding his sons’ hands.

“As far as I remember Lightwood-Bane roast was not on the menu,” quipped Magnus before they all stepped into the portal.


	2. I Was Made for Loving You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle's engagement party! Does Magnus get punished? Or does Alec get his wish? Most important question, do they get interrupted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this part as well. Thank you so much for the lovely feedback.

The portal opened in the entryway of the Institute. The Lightwood-Bane family stepped out and was welcomed by a somewhat-furious-looking Isabelle.

“Aunt Izzyyy,” called the two boys loudly, running to their aunt. Isabelle Lightwood’s expression changed immediately seeing her two nephews running towards her. She welcomed them with open arms and showered them with kisses.

“Now look at you with your awesome hair,” said Isabelle touching Max’s purple streaks.

“Now I look like Papa,” said Max grinning.

“Yes, you do. You both look handsome!”

“Everyone in the Lightwood-Bane family looks to-die-for,” put in Magnus winking.

Isabelle laughed.

“Izzy, where is Mom?” asked Alec.

“She’s in Dad’s office. She’s waiting for you.”

“All right, I’m gonna get to work,” said Alec starting in his father’s office’s direction. He turned to his sons. “You two, behave!” he warned in an authoritarian voice and left.

Max and Rafael nodded.

“Can we go see Uncle Simon?” asked Rafael.

“Sure. He’s in the music room,” informed Isabelle with a smile.

“Awesome,” said Rafael and taking his brother’s hand they both ran towards the music room.

Isabelle and Magnus watched the boys disappear into the hallway. Then the female Lightwood turned to the warlock and said, “They grow so fast!”

“Yeah, it’s scary sometimes. The only child I ever watched growing up was Clary but with them it’s different,” said Magnus.

“That’s because they’re your own children. You’re witnessing their growth on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Isabelle sighed, crossed her arms and said, “So I guess I will forgive you for being late since you’re helping me with everything here.”

Magnus smiled gratefully. “Where do we start, my dear?”

 

After a while Magnus and Isabelle finished the decorations. The walls and columns were dressed with sheer lavender organza drapes and the hall decorated with yellow and purple flower arrangements along with white and purple balloons. There was also a little stage built at one end for Simon’s performance later on. Magnus flicked his wrists to do some final finishing touches here and there. All done, he and Isabelle walked to the training room while Isabelle told him about the dress she was going to wear.

There they found Jace practicing with seraph daggers hitting the target on every throw.

“He won’t even stop practicing on the day of my engagement party,” said Isabelle annoyed.

Jace turned around as he heard Magnus and Isabelle enter. Upon her comment he laughed and said, “Demons never sleep, Izzy. Besides I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Where’s biscuit?” inquired Magnus.

“She’s coming with Luke and Jocelyn. They should be here soon.”

Suddenly Jace’s smile turned into a huge grin when he saw Max and Rafael enter the training room. Simon was right behind them.

“He he heyyy,” called Jace as his nephews came running to him. He picked Max up and started twirling him like a sparring staff around his waist.

“Uncle Jace put me down, put me down,” giggled the little warlock.

Jace put Max down and fist bumped Rafael.

“How’s it going, buddy?”

“I’m good…whoa Uncle Jace, can I try one?” said Rafael as he reached for a seraph dagger.

“Uh uh, no, Rafe,” admonished Magnus.

Rafael, disappointed, dropped his hand. Jace ruffled his hair.

“Soon, buddy. Soon.”

“Yeah, soon you’re gonna be training with us, dude,” added Simon, winking at Rafael.

“Please don’t put any ideas in his head, Sheldon. It’s hard enough to fight Alexander on this,” said Magnus giving Simon a look.

“It’s in his blood, Magnus. You can’t fight that,” put in Isabelle.

“I know my dear but I want my children to enjoy their childhood as much as possible.”

Jace and the boys were involved in some sort of wrestling game, laughing and tumbling around. In that moment Maryse, wearing an elegant black suit, came in with Alec at her side.

“Hello, Maryse,” greeted Magnus.

“Magnus,” she acknowledged him with a smile. “The decorations look amazing.”

The warlock nodded and smiled with gratitude.

Ever since the arrival of Max, Magnus’ relationship with Alec’s parents had changed immensely. The Lightwoods had accepted Magnus as part of their family as well as those two boys. Maryse and Robert Lightwood would go full on grandparents mode when they were with Max and Rafael.

“Grandmaaa,” screamed Max in Jace’s ear.

“Grandma, we beat Uncle Jace,” said Rafael as he untangled himself from the blond.

“Did you now? I didn’t expect anything else from my boys.”

She hugged her grandsons and brushing a lock from Rafael’s forehead she told him, “You’re gonna be a great Shadowhunter, just like your Daddy.”

Rafael grinned and looked up at Alec who gave him a lopsided smile. Max pouted and hugged Magnus’ leg.

He then looked up at his father and said, “My tummy is growling. I’m hungry.”

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go and see what we can find in the kitchen,” said Maryse reaching out to Max.

The little warlock took his grandmother’s hand and looking back at Magnus he left with Maryse and Rafael.

The party was in full swing. Many familiar faces were present; Bat and Maia, Luke and Jocelyn, Raj, Helen and Aline, and Simon’s sister, Rebecca, who was in charge of the food.

Isabelle, in a radiant purple, one-shouldered chiffon dress, was dancing with Simon. Alec, now changed into a deep-green button down shirt Magnus had picked for him, was talking to Luke and Robert in a corner. Maryse and Jocelyn were sitting at one of the tables with Jia Penhallow, talking and sipping on champagne. Clary was happily dancing with Max and Rafael.

Magnus was surrounded by Jace, Aline, Helen, and Bat and Maia, chatting and drinking. Yet his eyes would keep wandering to where Alec was standing, his broad shoulder muscles defined by the material of his green shirt. Magnus’ eyes would rake his tall frame, inappropriate thoughts of tearing that shirt off of Alec’s body crossing his mind. The champagne was certainly helping his lustful imagination.

Jace was currently rambling something about horses and the new riding program at the Shadowhunter Academy, which Magnus was not really following. He had a tempting distraction that was only a few feet away.

“…Yeah, so I think that could be really helpful, you know? For the new students,” Jace said to no one in particular.

It looked like Alec’s conversation with the other two men had come to an end as he was separating himself from the group.

Magnus downed the last gulp of his champagne and blurted out, “I don’t need a horse. I already have a wild stallion that I _very much_ enjoy riding. Like a _lot_.”

 

_In that moment “I was Made for Loving You Baby” by Kiss started to play._

 

Jace snorted into his champagne, almost falling into a coughing fit. The others in the group were just snickering and covering their mouths at Magnus’ shameless innuendo.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” finished the warlock, holding up his champagne flute, and walked away.

“I did not need that image in my head, Magnus,” Jace called after him.

 

 **Tonight I wanna give it all to you**  
**In the darkness**  
**There’s so much I wanna do**

 

Magnus, smirking, strode towards where Alec was leaning against a column watching their kids have a good time, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Clary. Magnus grabbed another glass of champagne and stood next to Alec watching Max and Rafael.

“Biscuit’s good with them,” Magnus commented.

“Yeah…Look at them! They’re loving it,” said Alec fondly. Then he moved his eyes to Isabelle who was swirling and twirling with Simon, laughing. “She’s happy too.”

 

 **I was made for loving you baby**  
**You were made for loving me**

 

Magnus smiled looking at the pair. “Yeah, Sheldon’s good for her.”

 

 **And I can’t get enough of you baby**  
**Can you get enough of me?**

 

“You still don’t call him by his name,” stated Alec chuckling.

“Now where’s the fun in that if I did?”

Alec just shook his head laughing.

 

 **Feel the magic**  
**There’s something that drives me wild**

 

Simon was singing along with the song, pointing at himself and then at Isabelle.

 

 _‘_ **Cause girl, you were made for me**  
**And girl, I was made for you**

 

Magnus reached out and entwined his fingers with Alec’s gently. The Shadowhunter looked back at him and smiled, their gazes lingering.

 

 **I was made for loving you baby**  
**You were made for loving me**

 

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and said, “Come with me.”

Magnus, surprised but curious, nodded. With a last look at his kids he let Alec lead the way. Alec dragged Magnus to Robert’s office and closed the door. He locked the door, took the champagne flute out of Magnus’ hand and set it on the desk nearby. Magnus was dumbfounded although he somewhat had an idea what was going on.

 

 **And I can’t get enough of you baby**  
**Can you get enough of me?**

 

Alec pulled Magnus close by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Magnus hummed at the sudden sensation and kissed him back. Their kiss caught fire immediately as Alec pushed Magnus against the wall.

 

 **Can’t get enough**  
**Oh Oh Oh**

 

Lips already parted, Magnus was licking into Alec’s mouth, tasting the champagne on his tongue. Alec’s speedy hands rid Magnus of his jacket, sucking his lower lip. Feeling Alec’s strong frame against him, Magnus moaned devouring his Shadowhunter. He was touching Alec all over, not knowing where to hold onto.

“Are you gonna punish me, Daddy?” mumbled Magnus, wrecking Alec’s hair while rolling his hips. Feeling the bulge in Alec’s pants drove him wild, moaning.

Alec pressed him further into the wall, trying to immobilize the other man. He licked inside Magnus’ ear, who in turn closed his eyes holding onto Alec’s shoulders.

 

**I can’t get enough**

 

Alec unzipped Magnus’ pants and let his fingers crawl inside while kissing and sucking on Magnus’ neck. Magnus let his head fall back and clutched at Alec’s shirt. “F… Alexander.”

Alec gave a little groan and detached himself from the warlock’s neck. He lowered Magnus’ pants looking him in the eyes. Magnus had dropped the glamour and his brilliant cat eyes were glowing. That was Alec’s favorite sight: Magnus, all bared in his true form; no mask, no glamour.  
He bit his lip and dropped down onto his knees.

Magnus just lost it. “Oh _fuck_ , Alexander!” Seeing his Shadowhunter on his knees was one of his weaknesses.

“I’m making it up to you for this morning,” said Alec, his lips swollen from kissing.

 _Oh, his lips look so delicious and that mouth so fuckable_ , Magnus thought, moaning involuntarily.

And with that Alec took Magnus into his mouth, sucking on the crown gently but erotically. He wasn’t even trying. It always turned Magnus on that he was the first and only person who saw this side of Alec. Magnus’ hand found its way into Alec’s soft hair, the other clutching Alec’s shoulder as the Shadowhunter took more and more of him into his mouth, his tongue and teeth doing wild things to the warlock.

 

 **Oh I was made**  
**You were made**

 

Magnus’ toes were curling inside his shiny shoes as his orgasm was building and building and he couldn’t control his hips from thrusting forward into Alec’s warm mouth. His grip on Alec’s hair tightened and Alec moaned around him, sucking harder.

“Oh _fffuck_ , Alec…by your Angel…”

 

 **I can’t get enough**  
**No, I can’t get enough**

 

Alec was holding Magnus’ hips tightly in his grip, preventing him from moving as he took Magnus all the way down and, slowly, almost all the way back out. This just drove Magnus to the edge, so so close to explosion. Magnus slammed his head back again and again, biting down on his lip so hard he could feel the blood drain from his veins.

“Alec, Alec, I can’t…I _cccan’t_ …oh fuck oh fuck…”

 

**I was made for loving you baby**

 

And his orgasm hit full force as he came in Alec’s mouth. He let out a strangled moan, his breath knocked out from his lungs, his abdomen muscles contracting.

 

**You were made for loving me**

 

Magnus could no longer feel his legs, his hand going slack in Alec’s hair as the Shadowhunter sucked him dry.

In that moment the song ended and all they could hear were the cheers and laughter of the crowd outside in the hall. Alec dropped Magnus’ cock and planted small kisses to his thighs while gently rubbing up and down his legs.

Magnus working on regaining his breath said, “B-baby, that…that was…” He couldn’t put the words together in that moment. He looked down at Alec who was gazing up at him with a smile.

“Oh fuck, don’t look at me with those eyes, Alexander, cause then I just wanna bend you over that desk and fuck you senseless… _Ahh_ ,” warned Magnus, still high on his orgasm, closing his eyes.

Alec scoffed and in a raspy voice said, “Do it!”

Magnus peeked down at him again. “So Robert can walk in on us?” He shook his head. “Don’t tempt me, Alec!”

Alec laughed and stood up, pulling Magnus’ pants back up in the process. While tucking in his shirt and zipping up his pants, Alec placed a gentle kiss on Magnus’ cheek and then kissed his lips. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and, tilting his head, deepened the kiss. He could still taste himself on Alec’s tongue.

He pulled back and, eyes dazed, he looked at Alec. “Why you’re so good to me?”

Alec smirked and shook his head. “Because I love you,” replied Alec and stepped back. Magnus smiled.

Having gained his senses back, _somewhat_ , Magnus put his jacket back on. With a snap of fingers he and Alec looked presentable again, as if nothing had happened. Together they stepped out of the office and walked back, joining the party.

 

  
“ _Daddyyy_ ,” yelled Max running to Alec and threw himself at him. Alec, a big smile on his face, picked his son up into his arms as the little warlock wrapped his little arms around his neck tightly.

“You’re having fun?”

“Yeah,” said Max pulling back, looking at his father. His chubby blue hands were resting on Alec’s shoulders. “Uncle Simon is funny.”

Magnus ran a hand through his son’s dark blue curls. “Where’s Rafe?”

“He’s helping Uncle Simon. He’s gonna sing for Aunt Izzy. But _shhh_ ,” said the little boy bringing his little blue finger up to his lips.

“Oh ok. S _hhh_ ,” said Magnus and imitated his son’s gesture followed by a wink.

Alec set Max down who leaned back against his long legs, holding his hand. “I want cake. When are we gonna eat the cake?” said Max looking at Magnus.

“Soon, blueberry. Soon.”

 

Simon, with the help of his little assistant, had set up everything and was ready for his surprise for Isabelle. The guests were sitting at their respective tables. Magnus and Alec were still hovering in the back.

Simon went and stood behind the microphone, his guitar strapped on his shoulder. He gave a nod to Maia who changed the lights. The room gained a dim and romantic ambience.

“This is for the woman I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with…Izzy, this is for you,” declared Simon.

Isabelle, a hand on her chest, blew him a kiss. Everyone clapped and then Simon started to play.

Simon finished his performance and received an enthusiastic applause, Bat and Maia whistling. Isabelle jumped and hugged him, followed by a hard kiss as Simon wrapped her in his arms.

  
It was finally time for the cake. Alec was dragged back into Shadow World discussions with Robert and Jia Penhallow. Jace was now giving all his attention to Clary. Max had sneakily managed to get a big chunk of cake and was devouring it, sitting by Maryse and Jocelyn and Luke. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving. Rafael on the other hand was quietly eating his cake, letting his little brother bask in all the attention.

Isabelle handed Magnus a plate with a slice of cake. “He’s not gonna let you sleep tonight from all that sugar,” she said nodding towards her nephew.

Taking the plate from her Magnus said, “I let him have his sugar rush tonight although Alec won’t be happy.”

“I’ll take the blame,” said Isabelle, amused.

“Rebecca’s leaving so I’m gonna walk her out,” said Simon walking towards them.

“Wait, let me come with you,” said Isabelle. “Sorry. I’ll be back.” Then she and Simon left together walking Rebecca out.

Magnus went to the table where his sons were sitting. Max was apparently telling of his morning, with his mouth covered in icing. Alec came and joined them, standing at Magnus’ side.

“He’s gonna be sick from all that cake.”

“Relax, darling. He’ll be fine.”

“Then I kicked the door cause Daddy was not coming,” said Max.

Magnus looked at Alec smirking and said, “He’s right.” Alec gave him a warning look.

“I kicked and kicked until Daddy came,” explained Max with a full mouth.

“Oh yes, Daddy came and he came _hard_ ,” said Magnus in a low voice, keeping his eyes on Alec.

Alec, ears red, hissed, _“Magnusss.”_

After all his mother was sitting right _there_ but it was too late because the Lightwood matriarch had already heard Magnus’ comment as she was staring at the two of them uncomfortably while trying to keep a composed face in front of the others present at the table. She continued listening to her grandson as he told them of his magical sprinkled pancakes.

Magnus bit his lip and shrugged innocently. Alec just rolled his eyes at him, muttering something under his breath. Magnus scooped a bit of cake onto his fork and brought it to Alec’s lips.

“Relax, darling…now open! You need some sugar.”

The Shadowhunter took the bite and relaxed. The cake tasted delicious indeed.

 

The family stepped out of the portal entering the loft. Max was half asleep on Alec’s shoulder. Rafael was yawning, barely able to walk.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Then I’ll come and kiss you goodnight, ok?” said Magnus rubbing his eldest’s cheek.

Yawning, Rafael nodded and walked to the bedroom he shared with his brother. Alec followed behind him with Max in his arms. The little Shadowhunter quickly changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, happy to skip his bath. Alec changed Max’s clothes and tucked him in.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you love Rafe more because he’s like you?”

“Of course not! Why do you say that?” said Alec touching Max’s thick dark curls.

“Grandma’s proud of him because he’s a Shadowhunter like you. He will fight like you.”

Taking his son’s little blue fist in his hand Alec said, “Everyone loves you, son. You can do magic like Papa. He fights too, you know?”

“I wish I could do magic,” said Rafael from his bed on the other side. “You can magic anything you want, like Papa. That is _so_ cool.”

“He’s right and soon you’ll learn to do more than just changing colors. You’re my little blueberry and you’re perfect just as you are,” said Alec kissing his son’s forehead.

The little warlock smiled with happiness and reached out and hugged his father’s neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Alec tucked his other son in as well and turned the nightlight on.

“Daddy?” said the little Shadowhunter.

Magnus nearing the boys’ room heard Rafael talking to Alec.

“Will you marry Papa too?”

Magnus stopped in his tracks close to the door. He stood there listening.

The question caught Alec off guard. Both his sons were looking expectantly at him. Magnus was holding his breath, curious to hear whatever it was about to come out of Alec’s mouth.

Mustering his courage Alec looked at Rafael and said, “Yes… Someday Pappa and I will get married too.”

His son’s face lit up with a huge grin.

Magnus’ heart gave a thump hearing Alec’s answer.

 

Alec wanted to marry him. Someday. No one had ever wanted to marry Magnus. Now there was. Magnus had never thought about having a family of his own but now he had. He had two wonderful children with Alec, the man he loved.

 

Composing himself, Magnus walked into the room. Alec turned his head and smiled at him. Magnus returned the smile.

Alec kissed Rafael’s forehead and got up. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

He walked towards the door. “Goodnight, blueberry.”

“Goodnight, Daddy,” said Max yawning.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower really quick,” said Alec to Magnus.

Magnus nodded. “Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.”

After kissing his sons goodnight Magnus walked back out only to find Alec sitting on the couch in the living room. He went to pour himself some whiskey to take the edge off before bed. After all it had been a long, although enjoyable, day.

“Do you want one, darling?”

Alec shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks.” After a pause he continued, “Max and Rafe had fun today. I’m glad.”

Magnus popped the top of the decanter back in place, picked his glass up and walked over to the couch where Alec was sitting, his head resting on the back of the couch. “It was a good day for all of us,” said Magnus.

“Yeah, it was.”

Magnus petted Chairman Meow that was curled up on the ottoman. The cat opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. Then he hopped down and went in the direction of the children’s bedroom. Magnus smiled crookedly following the feline with his eyes. When he turned his gaze back to Alec, the Shadowhunter was already watching him. Magnus took a sip of his drink.

“Come here,” said Alec.

Magnus set his glass down on the table and moved closer to Alec. Alec touched the back of Magnus’ knee guiding him forward to his lap. The warlock, obligingly, straddled his hips as Alec’s hands settled on his waist.

“Thank you for doing all that for Izzy. She was really happy.”

Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s neck and said, “It was my pleasure, darling.”

He ran his fingers through Alec’s damp hair. The Shadowhunter closed his eyes, the gesture relaxing him. His thumbs were making small circles on Magnus’ waist. Then Magnus leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec parted his lips as Magnus did his. Their lips fell into place like two pieces of a puzzle, softly and gently caressing the other.

Magnus pulled back looking into Alec’s hazel eyes and whispered, “I love you,” and ran his thumb softly on Alec’s lower lip.

“And I you,” said Alec as he pulled Magnus’ face down again to kiss him.

As their lips glided on each other, Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ back, slowly but firmly, stopping at the curve of his bum. Magnus sucked on Alec’s top lip while holding his neck with both hands. Tingly feelings were building in his stomach, blood rushing through his veins, heat rising in his chest, and he rocked down. He hadn’t even intended to. It just happened.

Alec welcomed it humming into the kiss, his fingers slipping down to Magnus’ butt, grabbing onto the firm muscles and giving it a push forward.

Responding, Magnus rocked down again, feeling Alec’s cock hardening underneath. Magnus moaned, his tongue licking inside Alec’s mouth, finding his tongue, gliding and twisting against it. Alec’s grip on his butt tightened and he squeezed it, rocking Magnus back and forth in his lap, moaning, chasing after his mouth as the warlock pulled back, breathing hard.

They just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, their breathing desperate. Magnus brushed his thumbs on Alec’s heated cheeks, the Shadowhunter swallowing, and Magnus rocked down on Alec. He repeated the action again and again, coaxing a desperate moan out of the Shadowhunter. Alec’s hands found their way underneath Magnus’ shirt, touching his smooth skin.

Magnus leaned forward, kissing Alec on the mouth but pulling back immediately, teasing him, all the while grinding their clothed cocks together. Alec’s quick breaths were audible in the quiet room.

Hovering his lips over Alec’s Magnus whispered, “You want me to just ride you here, baby?”

The words sent a tingle straight down to Alec’s nether regions causing his cock to twitch in his pajama pants.

“Do you?” asked Magnus tilting his head, biting his lip seductively.

The fire in Alec’s chest was just getting hotter and hotter.

“Do you wanna come as I ride you like the wild stallion that you are, Alexander?”

Alec couldn’t bear it any more. He grabbed Magnus’ neck and crashed his lips with his, hungrily and desperately. Magnus continued rolling his hips, moaning, while ravishing Alec’s lush and plump lips.

“Is that a yes, baby?” said Magnus breaking the kiss.

Alec latched his lips to Magnus’ neck, holding him in his arms, nipping at his fragrant skin, the smell of sandalwood.

“No,” he breathed. “I want you,” he said and bit down on the skin below Magnus’ ear.

The warlock tilted his head back, his stomach twisting inside from lust and need.

“I want you so badly, Magnus,” admitted Alec, his voice quivering.

Magnus released Alec’s hand from his butt and guided it to his bulge, letting Alec palm him through the fabric. Alec massaged him with his big and sure hand.

“Magnus, please. I need you,” breathed Alec in Magnus’ ear.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you,” reassured Magnus.

  
Alec carried Magnus to the bedroom and tumbled back on the bed while holding Magnus. If it was up to the warlock, he would’ve just ridden Alec right there on the couch but Alec wanted him. He _needed_ him and Magnus wouldn’t deny him anything.

Alec took his own shirt off quickly, annoyed at breaking the contact with Magnus. “Off! Take this _off!”_ he said while fidgeting with Magnus’ buttons.

“Ok, ok. So desperate, darling,” teased Magnus as he snapped his fingers and his shirt landed on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m desperate for you,” said Alec and pulled Magnus against him, kissing him hard, almost devouring him.

Magnus pushed Alec down on the pillows, their lips attached. He let Alec push down his pants, his fidgeting and nervous fingers caressing Magnus’ bare skin in the process. Magnus moved his lips down to Alec’s jaw, over his Adam’s apple, nipping at his collarbone. Alec was trying hard not to thrust up, desperate for friction.

“You’re so exquisite, darling,” said Magnus while nuzzling Alec’s chest hair, and then mouthing at his erect nipples.

Alec, drove his fingers into Magnus’ soft hair, watching him as the warlock licked and sucked on his nipples, a sound between a moan and a groan escaping his mouth.

“One of the Angel’s finest is all mine,” said Magnus as he lifted his head looking at Alec.

“ _Yesss_ ,” breathed Alec, looking into Magnus’ glowing eyes.

Magnus went back, running a trail down Alec’s abdomen with his tongue, over the ridges of his muscles, covered by runes. He dragged his painted nails along Alec’s sides until they came to a stop at his waistband. Magnus kissed his navel, wetting the hair around it and rolled Alec’s pants and underwear down in one go.

Alec felt relieved of his confinement, his cock exposed.

“Everything about you is beautiful, my love. Every part of your body is beautiful, carved by the hands of the masters of the Renaissance,” commented Magnus as he marveled at Alec’s naked form, lying there on the sheets.

Alec whimpered at the compliments. “Magnus, I want you.”

“I’m here, darling. I’ll take care of you, make you feel good.”

Alec nodded, closing his eyes, and whispered, “Yes.” It was barely audible.

Magnus took Alec’s cock gently in his hand, giving it a very slow and torturous pump. “Oh darling, you are so majestic.” Alec groaned again, his eyes squeezed shut.

Magnus ran his thumb around the tip while holding Alec’s shaft in his warm hand. Then he gave the tip a lick and took Alec into his mouth, dragging his lips along slowly, intent on driving Alec crazy.

Alec’s chest was heaving, breathing hard. His hands shot up and he buried them in Magnus’ hair as the warlock took him down his throat. Alec could feel the wet and slick warmth of Magnus’ throat and he just wanted to come right there and then. Magnus kept him there trapped, breathing through his nose somewhat laboredly, and he swallowed.

 _“Fuckkk,”_ Alec blurted out, almost yanking on Magnus’ hair.

The warlock’s eyes glowed like a panther, pleased with unraveling Alec little by little. Slowly he dragged his lips along Alec’s shaft all the way to the tip as he finally let go of Alec’s cock.

Alec locked eyes with him. The warlock’s eyes were watery and lustful, his lips glistening with saliva and pre-cum.

“By the Angel,” said Alec, panting.

Magnus brought his fingers to Alec’s bruised lips and pushed them inside his mouth gently. Alec closed his mouth around them sucking intensely, running his tongue in between Magnus’ digits. He looked like a sinful angel, sprawled underneath Magnus.

“That mouth of yours, Alexander,” said Magnus in a hoarse voice, shaking his head.

With Magnus’ fingers in his mouth, Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ engorged flesh, running a line along his length, sending a shiver over him. He let go of Magnus’ fingers with a wet, slick pop.

The warlock kissed him as Alec bent his knees, his feet resting on the bed. Magnus ran circles with his middle finger around Alec’s rim.

“Magnus, don’t tease,” Alec pleaded.

Magnus kissed him again and pushed his finger in, causing Alec to hiss sharply, breaking off the kiss, turning his head to the side.

Magnus kissed his temple soothingly and started pumping his finger in and out with care. Alec gave a whimper as the warlock pushed a second finger inside. Magnus planted soft, breathy kisses on his face, trying to distract Alec from the burn and the pain.

“Alec, do you want me to stop?”

Alec shook his head. “No…it’s just…it’s been a while.”

Magnus nuzzled his cheek. “I know, my love. I’ve been greedy and have neglected you lately.”

“What?” Alec turned his head to look at him with disbelief. “That’s not true. Don’t say that,” said Alec, cupping Magnus’ face and kissing him. “Continue,” he encouraged looking Magnus in the eyes. “Go on. I wanna feel you inside me.”

The Shadowhunter slid his hand down Magnus’ torso caressing his skin while his other arm was hooked around Magnus’ arm, his hand holding onto his shoulder.

With one last kiss Magnus scissored Alec open, drinking in his moans and whimpers. He wanted to insert another finger when Alec said, “No more. I want _you_.”

Magnus guided his cock to Alec’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Alec’s tight walls sucked him in, welcoming him inside inch by inch. All the while Alec was biting his lip to muffle his moans.

“Don’t, darling,” said Magnus as he released Alec’s lip with his thumb. “I wanna hear you…your sounds are music to my ears, Alexander.”

“ _Aaaah_ ,” Alec let out as Magnus fully sheathed inside him.

It felt almost like the first time Magnus had entered him. The difference was that now Alec knew what to expect. He relished in every burn, every pain, the feeling of Magnus splitting him open, the feeling of Magnus inside him. He chuckled involuntarily, causing lines to form around his eyes.

“What?” said Magnus hovering over Alec. “What did I do?”

Alec raised up his torso halfway, kissing Magnus’ chest. “Nothing. You’re perfect.”

Magnus scoffed and Alec lay down again, resting his hands on Magnus’ sides.

“You can move now.”

“You’re something else. You know that?”

Magnus slowly pulled out and pushed back in with a bit of force. Alec grunted in return. Magnus repeated that a few times.

“You’re… _uh_ … _ngh_ …teasing again,” said Alec.

“Because your body begs for it, darling,” countered Magnus.

“ _Fu_ …my body begs for you to fuck me right,” Alec blurted out.

Magnus’ eyes grew wide in amazement, a wide grin dressing his lips. “My my, Alexander. Talking dirty?”

“Just do it!” said Alec in a commanding tone.

“Your wish is my command,” whispered Magnus in his ear. He then spread Alec’s legs further apart and began thrusting more vigorously. That knocked the breath out of Alec’s chest, his mouth forming an O shape, his eyes squeezing shut. “Am I fucking you right, now, Alexander?”

“Yes,” said Alec in a barely audible voice.

Magnus thrust in harder. “What was that, darling? I can’t hear you.”

“ _Yesss_ ,” said Alec louder, his fingers digging into Magnus’ skin. “ _Oh_ … _oh_ …Mag…Magnus go faster,” demanded Alec, moaning.

Magnus interlaced his fingers with Alec's and moved their arms up, their attached fingers resting above Alec’s head on the pillows. Alec locked him in with his legs, his ankles resting under Magnus’ butt guiding him forward. Magnus picked up the pace and fucked into Alec relentlessly, with one goal in mind: wrecking and unraveling Alec to the brink of explosion.

Alec was thrashing and writhing under him, his head tilted back, not able to withhold his moans.

“Am I making you feel good, Alexander?” panted Magnus against his throat.

“Ye…yesss… _oh_ …yes.”

“400 years and you’re my greatest… _sssin_ ,” said Magnus. Alec whimpered and clenched around him. “My… _ultimate_ sin,” Magnus emphasized and thrust hard, hitting Alec’s sweet spot in the process.

“ _Fffuck_ , Magnus.”

“My man.” He gave a hard thrust, rolling his hips, grunting.

“The father of my children,” panted Magnus against Alec’s ear.

_A thrust. A moan._

“My Alexander,” whispered Magnus in his ear.

_A thrust. A moan._

And Alec came undone.

The Shadowhunter exploded, untouched, from desperation and need, from Magnus’ words in his ears. He clenched around Magnus holding him inside tightly as he painted both their stomachs with his fluid. His fingers loosened in Magnus’ grip, his furrowed brows relaxing.

Seeing Alec at the peak of his orgasm drove Magnus crazy. He gave another desperate thrust, shooting inside Alec with a loud moan. Alec held him as Magnus rode out his orgasm with a few more shaky thrusts. Satisfied, he fell on top of Alec, his face buried in the Shadowhunter's neck.

“You are fucking amazing,” said Magnus in a muffled voice.

He then raised himself and pulled out gently. Alec hissed as cum oozed out of his loosened hole.

Before Magnus could move away, Alec grabbed his hand and moved his finger towards his entrance. Magnus looked at him in confusion. Alec pushed Magnus’ fingers inside, moaning. He pumped the warlock’s fingers inside himself a few times and pulled them out. He brought Magnus’ fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them. Magnus was watching him with wide eyes, mind blown and speechless.

_Alec always managed to surprise him._

“Well, aren’t _you_ a filthy Daddy,” commented Magnus with a smirk.

Alec blushed and took Magnus’ fingers out of his mouth and kissed him. Magnus moaned into the kiss, tasting Alec and himself on the Shadowhunter’s tongue.

“I love you,” said Alec pulling back.

“And I love you, darling. _So much._ ”

“I won’t be able to train tomorrow,” said Alec laughing.

Magnus rested his head on his propped up elbow, running his fingers through Alec’s chest hair. “Good then. You can stay home with us. The kids will love it,” said Magnus kissing Alec’s shoulder.

“I’ll text Jace in the morning.”

“Uhum,” murmured Magnus, draping his leg over Alec’s.

With a snap Magnus covered them with the comforter as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bed of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus surprises Alec!

Weeks passed and October turned into November, snow dressing the sidewalks, a sheen of ice covering the lakes in Central Park and Mundanes running around like ants -as Alec described them- to get their Christmas shoppings done. New York City was completely in the spirit of the holiday season.

In the Shadow World on the other hand things were chaotic on a very different level. A huge wave of demonic activities was keeping Alec and his fellow Shadowhunters quite busy. He would come home exhausted and drained from missions and short trips to Idris, not able to spend a lot of time with his children. Although despite everything he always tried to give them attention as much as he could. Naturally his sons were always sad when he was away but they knew that their Daddy had an important job. Sometimes they would stay up with Magnus, waiting for Alec to come home, and would fall asleep on the couch in the process because there was no way they could fight the sleep until three in the morning.

It goes without saying that Magnus himself was a busy man. After all he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn but it was easier for him to arrange his schedule around two energetic little boys. Most of the time his clients would come to him. Therefore keeping an eye on Rafael and Max was easier.

But he missed Alec. He missed his Shadowhunter’s gentle caresses or his wild grabby hands when he tore Magnus’ clothes off. They had only been able to have very few intimate moments together where Magnus would just end up giving Alec a hand job to satisfy his need. No steamy sex sessions or long and lazy makeouts. That’s why Magnus thought that it was highly time he and Alec got some decent alone time together.

It was around three in the afternoon and he had just finished off with a client. Max was playing with Chairman Meow, changing the color of his tail and getting a kick out of the cat’s annoyed looks. His brother, Rafael, was hunched over a drawing at the coffee table, intently coloring, his little tongue peeking out.

Magnus fished out his phone and dialed Isabelle’s number. “Isabelle, darling, how are you?”

“Exhausted from all this paperwork I have to get done in the next two hours.”

Magnus made a face hearing her reply, not sure if his plan was going to work.

“Alec is training with Jace before they head out. You want me to get him?”

“No no. It was you I needed to talk to actually.”

“Oh? What’s up?”

Magnus looked at his sons, then turned back again to the window. “I need a favor, darling.”

“Aha! Let me guess…it involves my brother,” said Isabelle cheekily.

Magnus chuckled. “Yes! You see, with all the chaos as of late, Alexander and I-”

Isabelle cut him off. “You wanna seduce my brother and need me to take the boys. Am I right?”

Magnus was dragging his nails along the curtains. “How did you guess?”

“It’s not that hard to figure out, Magnus…That’s fine. I can take them. I just need to finish these papers. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

“Perfect! You’re a doll, Isabelle.”

“Yeah, I’m awesome like that,” said Isabelle and hung up.

In that moment came a loud meow followed by an _“ow!”_

Magnus turned and saw Max holding his little blue fist to his chest, his lips quivering, on the brink of crying. Magnus moved to his side, kneeling.

“What happened, blueberry?”

“Chairman scratched me!” said the little warlock, his eyes watery.

Magnus took his son’s hand in his own and looked at the parallel red lines on Max’s tiny hand. He ran his fingers over the scratches, healing them in the process. Then he kissed the spot and looked at Max’s pouty face. He wiped the tear away from his blue cheek.

“He was changing Chairman’s color again,” said Rafael.

“Max, how many times have I told you not to do that?”

“I was just playing with him, Papa,” said Max pouting.

“You know he doesn’t like that, son.” Max just looked down, his eyes on the floor. Magnus sighed and said, “Where is he now?”

Max pointed at the couch. The three of them looked in the direction Max was pointing at. Chairman Meow’s purple tail was peeking out from under the couch.

Magnus reached and pulled the little tabby out. Chairman Meow’s tail was like a colorful fluffy wand; blue and pink and purple. Rafael covered his mouth snickering. Magnus’ serious face eased into an amused one as well. All three of them started laughing. Magnus ran his hand over the Chairman’s tail turning it back to its normal color.

Max started petting him. “I’m sorry, Chairman.”

 

A couple of hours later, Magnus received a text from Isabelle. The first part of his plan was working. Happy, he went to get his sons ready.

“Why can’t we stay, Papa? I promise not to misbehave,” said Max while Magnus was putting on his warm sweater with a snowman on it.

“Daddy and I need some alone time, blueberry. Don’t you like spending time with Aunt Izzy?”

“I do. I just…”

“He doesn’t like Aunt Izzy’s food,” finished Rafael.

Magnus laughed. “It’s ok. I don’t think anyone likes Aunt Izzy’s cooking. But don’t tell her I said that.”

Max and Rafael giggled. Magnus joined in and after fixing Max’s collar he got up. “Ready?”

“Yes,” both boys answered in unison.

Max picked up his monkey plushie and took his father's hand. Magnus portaled into the Institute and handing over the boys to Isabelle he asked her to get them dinner from Taki’s.

“I don’t think it’ll be a long mission,” said Isabelle taking her nephews’ hands. “I’ll keep them busy so Alec won’t know.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Then Magnus looked at Max and Rafael. “Boys, I trust you’ll be on your best behavior?”

“Yes, Papa. Promise,” said Rafael.

After kissing his sons goodbye, Magnus returned to the loft. He quickly got to work. He rearranged the furniture in the living room a few times until he was finally satisfied with the outcome. He summoned food from one of his favorite restaurants in Manhattan along with a bottle of wine, and then he got to work in the bedroom. He set up the place according to the image in his head, and with a change of outfit he was ready.

The only thing missing was Alec.

  


It didn’t take long before the door clicked open and Alec entered the loft. “Magnus?” he called out.

It was unusually quiet for that time of the evening. Max and Rafael could not be asleep yet. There were only a couple of lamps on in the living room. Alec dropped his bow and quiver and went to the boys’ bedroom. The room was dark and empty.

 _Where are the boys,_ he wondered.

He went to the bedroom and was welcomed with an unexpected sight.

The bed was covered with red and white rose petals. Alec’s eyebrows shot up. There were candles lit around the room and there were more rose petals covering the floor. Suddenly there were two arms slinking around his waist, catching him off guard, but he immediately relaxed as he very well knew the scent of their owner.

“Welcome home, darling,” said Magnus quietly and placed a kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades.

Alec closed his eyes and smiled. “Hey.” He then covered Magnus’ hands with his and relaxed into his embrace. “Where are the boys?”

Magnus planted another soft kiss on Alec’s shoulder and said, “They’re with your sister. Isabelle kindly accepted to take them so we could have a bit of time to ourselves.”

Alec turned around and cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him gently, just a soft brush of lips. “ _Ummm_ , I like that,” he murmured and brushed his cold nose against Magnus’.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer, and parted his lips. “I’ve missed you, baby,” he said against Alec’s lips.

“Yeah, missed you too,” said Alec kissing him again.

For a few moments they just stood there kissing, making up for all the lost time. Slowly Magnus rid Alec of his jacket, letting his hands roam Alec’s muscled back while not detaching his lips from Alec’s.

Alec let his fingers crawl under Magnus’ shirt touching his warm skin. “You should let me shower first,” said Alec breathless.

Magnus, chasing after his lips, said, “I don’t care. I want you.” 

Then he pulled Alec’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He let his fingers brush over Alec’s chest, his painted nails dragging across his hair. Then he leaned down and placed openmouthed kisses along Alec’s collarbone. His hands slid down to Alec’s belt, undoing it.

Alec pulled Magnus’ face back up and crashed their lips together, his breaths fanning the warlock’s cheeks. His long fingers found their way to Magnus’ buttons, undoing them one by one, all the while their tongues dancing together, tasting each other. Finally Magnus’ emerald-green shirt fell to the floor, allowing Alec to run his hands over Magnus’ smooth skin. He slowly pushed Magnus back against the wall, trapping him there with his body.

Alec grinding against him, elicited a moan from Magnus. He wanted more. He wanted to keep kissing Alec until his lips were all bruised and swollen and even then he wouldn’t wanna stop. He pulled his knee up, looping his leg around the back of Alec’s knee. While dragging his lips along Magnus’ jawline, Alec pulled Magnus up, rubbing their erections together in the process. He continued humping Magnus against the wall, holding him there with his hands on his butt, kneading the flesh through the fabric.

Both of them were getting restless. The need to be skin on skin, feeling every inch of each other’s body was too strong.

Alec detached Magnus from the wall, carrying him back to the bed, smiling. He laid him down gently, crushing the rose petals. He started a trail of kisses along Magnus’ body, from his collarbone to his chest, sucking on his nipples, all the way to his smooth stomach. He lowered Magnus’ pants, continuing his trail, leaving openmouthed kisses on his hip bones. Alec tossed the garment behind him on the floor and spread the warlock’s legs, exposing him in the warm light of the burning candles. Magnus’ chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breaths short, watching Alec with his glowing cat eyes. Alec grabbed the back of his thigh, lifted it up and started planting soft kisses along Magnus’ firm thigh, dragging his lips over his knee, dressing his shin with small kisses.

“Come here,” said Magnus, his arms reaching out to Alec.

Alec hovered over him and let himself be pulled down for a passionate kiss. Magnus used the opportunity to flip them over, now their positions reversed. He straddled Alec and just sat there marveling at him.

“You are breathtaking, Alexander,” he whispered, and with a snap Alec’s pants landed on the floor joining his shirt.

Alec groaned at the sudden contact. He swallowed, closing his eyes.

Magnus kissed him hard, biting Alec’s lip. It was as if it charged Alec because he shot up, throwing Magnus off balance so that he fell back. Alec intertwined their fingers, kissing Magnus breathless. The pressure of Alec’s cock against his own was driving Magnus crazy. He pulled away, his face to the side, whimpering.

Alec whispered in his ear, “Turn over.”

Magnus complied and lay on his stomach, his face to the side, resting on his palm, Alec’s elbows bracketing his frame. Alec kissed his temple, breathing in his scent. The Shadowhunter let his fingers run through Magnus’ soft hair, pecking his ear shell. Then he dragged the back of his fingers over Magnus’ neck, down along his spine, while kissing his skin softly. He could hear Magnus’ nervous and anticipating breaths. His hand gently caressed the small of Magnus’ back and over the curve of his bum, slowly down to his entrance. Magnus’ breath hitched.

“I’m all ready for you,” breathed Magnus.

Nevertheless, Alec circled the ring, nudging the tip of his finger inside. Magnus bit his lip, twitching slightly.

“Take me, darling,” Magnus whispered shakily and lifted his head to look at Alec.

Their eyes locked. The want, the need, the lust visible in both their gazes.

Magnus could already feel Alec’s hardened cock against his skin. The thought of Alec inside him was making him dizzy. “Alexander,” he whispered.

Alec kissed up his spine, unleashing sparks on Magnus’ skin as he went. The warlock sat up and bent forward while Alec positioned himself behind him. He gently nudged inside, Magnus welcoming him effortlessly.

_“Haaa…”_

The knots inside Magnus snapped one by one as Alec filled him inch by inch until he was fully seated inside Magnus’ tight heat.

This was always Magnus’ second favorite moment of sex with Alec, the blissful feeling of his Shadowhunter filling him.

Magnus’ head was hung low reveling in this moment when Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hips and slowly tried to pull out, causing Magnus to hiss slightly. Alec pushed back in, Magnus moaning. He repeated the action again and again until he built an easy rhythm. There was nothing interrupting or rushing or stopping them now. It was just the two of them. This was their moment to enjoy.

“This is driving me crazy. Go fas-go faster, darling,” encouraged Magnus breathless. “Oh… _Daddy_ , you feel so g-good.”

“ _Hnnghh_ ,” escaped Alec’s mouth, his grip on Magnus tightening involuntarily.

“Oh Alexander, I’ll never stop p-praising you… _ah ah_ …fff…”

Alec leaned over Magnus’ back. The warlock turned his head to him as the Shadowhunter gave him a sloppy kiss and nuzzled his cheek.

Through every thrust Alec was confessing his love to Magnus, the only man he ever loved.

Magnus would push back, wanting to get more of Alec inside, not caring if that was even possible. “Deeper, Alec. _Harder_. I won’t break, my love.”

It was as if Magnus’ whole being was consuming him, drowning him in desire. Alec wanted to become one with him entirely, the heat rising to his lungs, suffocating him with everything that Magnus was.

Chasing his pleasure and wanting to satisfy Magnus the best way he could, Alec pushed him down, pulling Magnus’ butt closer, and began pounding into him with all he had. Magnus moaned so loudly that his voice rang through the loft.

“Oh _fuck_ , Alec. Oh oh… _yesss_ …more baby…more,” Magnus blurted out, his thoughts incoherent. His nails dug into the sheets, fisting the material, crushing the flower petals in his grip.

There was a trail of sweat running down Alec’s temple. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach like a whirlpool. Magnus’ hip roles were definitely helping him along.

“Yes, Alexander… _aaah_ ,” Magnus moaned. His throbbing cock was in dire need of attention but he was too far gone to be able to touch himself and besides, he wanted to feel Alec’s strong hand holding him and bringing him to release.

Alec groaned loudly as he kept slamming into Magnus’ prostate, causing Magnus’ breath to leave him with every thrust. “Oh _fuck_ , I c-can’t hold it anymore, Magnus… _aah_.”

“Then come, baby,” beckoned Magnus and reached back resting his hand on Alec’s butt, holding him.

Alec moaned and yanked him up, slamming Magnus against his chest. The movement causing Magnus’ eyes to roll back. Alec’s hands roamed his body incoherently, not knowing where he wanted to touch. Magnus leaned back turning his head to Alec, trying to kiss him. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, digging into his scalp. This made Alec moan in Magnus’ ear.

The warlock smiled and breathlessly said, “You like that?”

“Yesss,” hissed the Shadowhunter.

“Are you gonna come now?”

“Yesss,” he hissed again.

“Touch me then. I…I wanna come with you.”

Alec didn’t hesitate and took Magnus’ cock into his hand and began pumping him. Magnus whimpered, biting his lip.

“Keep going, baby. Almost there…almost there, Alec.”

Magnus didn’t know if he wanted to fuck into Alec’s hand or if he wanted to push back onto Alec’s cock. No, he wanted _both_.

A few more sloppy thrusts from Alec and the Nephilim flooded him hard with a loud and throaty moan.

Hearing Alec’s moan and feeling Alec’s cum filling his channel, Magnus lost it and exploded into Alec’s hand, covering him with his own seed.

_“Oh fuck, Daddyyy…”_

Alec pushed Magnus down, collapsing on top of him. Both of them trying desperately to catch their breaths, chuckled. Alec pulled out and slumped onto the sheets on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Magnus rolled over to face him and moaned when Alec’s cum oozed out of him.

“Why do you call me that?” asked Alec, looking at him.

“What? _Daddy?_ ”

Alec nodded.

“Cause it turns you on,” said Magnus, the mischief back in his eyes.

Alec blushed and looked away. Magnus smiled and leaned over, pushing Alec’s hair back from his forehead.

“It turns you on, Daddy. Doesn’t it?” he whispered seductively.

Alec started laughing, causing lines form around his eyes. Magnus watched him with adoration, grinning.

“Now we’re gonna take a shower,” said Magnus sitting up.

“I’m hungry. I need food,” said Alec as he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist pulling him down to his chest.

Magnus pecked his lips and said, “Don’t worry, Daddy. I’ll feed you and then I’m going to ride you. The night is not over yet. Have to burn those calories somehow,” said Magnus with a wink.

Alec wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him.

“You can do whatever you want. Tonight, I’m all yours.”

  
After a somewhat long shower where they both washed each other and shared long and languid kisses under the hot, relaxing stream, they settled in front of the fireplace in the living room.

Magnus had arranged a cozy spot with pillows on the fluffy, soft rug where Alec was currently relaxing. He was petting Chairman Meow in his lap. Magnus, now dressed in his crimson satin robe, came with a big tray of food containers, a bottle of wine floating in the air next to him. He sat down by Alec, who let Chairman go curling up under the barstool.

“It smells so good,” said Alec, trying to peek as Magnus opened the containers.

“Crab legs, calamari, coconut battered shrimp, parmesan-sprinkled green beans…take your pick, darling.”

“What are you trying to do? Fatten me up?”

“You’re gonna burn it all tonight anyway,” said Magnus.

Alec just rolled his eyes and reached out and took a few green beans and stuffed his mouth, not even bothering to take the plate and napkin Magnus was offering him. Magnus just watched him, mouth agape.

Alec swallowed and licked his thumb. He saw Magnus gaping at him. “What? I’m a New Yorker, remember?”

Magnus shook his head, smiling. “Yeah, and no manners whatsoever.”

In that moment Magnus’ phone binged. He took a look and saw a text message from Isabelle. There was a photo of Max and Rafael in their pajamas, smiling.

 

The message read:

**We behaved. Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Daddy.**

 

Magnus smiled fondly and showed the message to Alec who took the phone, a smile on his lips when he stared at his sons’ picture for a few moments.

Magnus, clearly seeing how much Alec missed them, said, “Do you wanna call them?”

“Nah, it’s ok. Let them sleep.” Alec handed the phone back to Magnus and sighed. “It’s just…so strange without them here. You know?”

Magnus nodded while typing a goodnight message back. “I know,” said Magnus and put his phone away.

“But,” began Alec as he pulled Magnus close and kissed his shoulder. “I’m glad we have this night to ourselves.”

Magnus smiled. “Me too, darling.” Then he conjured up a couple of glasses and poured the wine. “To us,” he said when they clinked their glasses together.

They ate, drank, and talked while the logs burning in the fireplace kept them warm. And just like Magnus had said he made sure they burned those calories all the way into the early hours of morning.


	4. Christmas - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is here but can Daddy escape the demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this series.
> 
> My apologies for being late on the 2-part Christmas special. I hope the result will make you forgive me ; )
> 
> P.S. I feel like I have to do a PSA here: I do not condone unprotected sex! But in my head Shadowhunters and warlocks cannot catch STDs, therefore no protection is used during sex. Lol! So, be safe!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

December had arrived and New York City was covered in snow. The shopping centers swarmed with people, Christmas music playing everywhere, the city beautifully decorated for the holidays, the joy of the season spreading everywhere.

The Shadowhunters didn’t celebrate Christmas like the Mundanes but they would put up Christmas trees, gather around for dinner and celebrate as a big family. However, the Lightwood-Bane family was a bit different. How could they not be?  
With Magnus Bane everything was always different and interesting. He brought the flare to their little family. He made sure his children were also familiar with the Mundane culture. Just like how he had always done with Alec, when it had been just the two of them.

  
The door opened and Max and Rafael rushed in, taking off their gloves and hats, their cheeks red from the cold. Alec stepped inside, carrying the giant pine tree. Magnus followed behind closing the door.

“Now where are we putting this, boys?” asked Alec maneuvering around the furniture.

Max, his glamour dropped now, threw his jacket on the couch and ran to the balcony doors.

“Put it here, Daddy. So everyone can seeee,” he said enthusiastically clapping his little blue hands together and jumping up and down.

Alec laughed and looked at Magnus for a final approval. Magnus, who was ruffling Rafael’s hair, nodded. “I think that’s the perfect spot, blueberry.” Then he bent down to kiss Rafael’s forehead. “What do you say, handsome?”

“Yeah, I like it,” said the older boy with a smile.

“In front of the balcony doors it is,” agreed Alec and moved the tree in place.

“I think we all could use some hot chocolate now,” said Magnus.

“Yay, Papa. Hot cocoa!” said both boys and followed Magnus to the kitchen, leaving Alec to secure the tree in its designated spot.

  
“Are we gonna make Christmas cookies, Papa?” asked Rafael, a chocolate milk mustache on top of his upper lip.

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, and a gingerbread house too if you guys want.”

“You’re not gonna cheat with magic, are you?” said the boy.

“Well,” began Magnus and paused seeing both his sons looking at him expectantly. “My magic could always come in handy, you know.”

Rafael shook his head.

“Not even a tiny bit?”

Rafael shook his head again, trying to hold back his smile.

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, “Fine. I won’t use magic.”

Both boys flashed a huge content grin at him.

Alec walked into the kitchen, phone in hand. “I gotta go to the Institute. Something’s come up.”

“Nothing major I hope,” retorted Magnus.

“Nah, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“But you didn’t drink your hot cocoa, Daddy,” said Max sadly.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a to-go cup appeared on the table. “You can take it with you,” said Magnus. “It’ll keep you warm.”

“Thanks,” said Alec smiling and took the cup. Then he bent down and kissed Max’s hair. “Daddy won’t be long.” He did the same to Rafael and told him, “Don’t forget your rune studies.”

“I won’t,” promised the older boy.

“I’ll see you later,” said Alec and pecked Magnus’ lips lightly .

“I can't wait,” came the response and with that Alec left for the Institute.

   
“So, what are we looking at exactly?” said Alec when he walked into the op-center.

Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Jace were hovering by the screens looking at the map that showed the demon activities.

Jace turned around. “It gotta be a bunch of Drevak demons roaming the harbor. The five of us could take them out easily. Well, maybe Simon will struggle but we can save his ass,” said Jace grinning.

“Hey, you forget he saved _your_ ass from that Raum demon last week!” reminded him Izzy proudly, wrapping her arm around Simon’s waist who grinned at Jace smugly.

“All right, let’s go then. I wanna get back as soon as possible so I can help Rafe with his rune studies,” said Alec putting on his gloves.

“Ok ok, Daddy!” retorted Jace as he grabbed his jacket from a chair. “Can you imagine what’s he gonna be like once he gets married?" he finished teasingly, looking at the others.

Alec just rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. “Let’s go!”

Jace, glad to be annoying his Parabatai, took his seraph blade and followed Alec. The others, laughing, picked their weapons and followed him.

An hour later, Magnus and the boys were sitting on the couch watching "Home Alone" on TV. Rafael was hunched forward paying attention to how Kevin was gathering supplies to defeat the thieves, on the screen. Max was curled up against Magnus’ side, petting Chairman Meow, eyes on TV. Magnus probably knew that movie by heart already. That movie was kind of a Christmas tradition to the Mundanes.

“When is Daddy coming home? I want Daddy,” said the little warlock rubbing his eye.

“He’ll be home soon, Max,” replied Magnus.

“I wish I could be fighting demons with Daddy right now,” said Rafael.

“You’ll get your chance some day, Rafe. Don’t worry,” comforted his father with a smile.

A couple of hours passed and Alec finally made it home. As soon as he opened the door and stepped inside, Rafael greeted him with a big smile. “Hey Daddy.”

“Hey Rafe...Where is your brother?” said Alec and winced taking off his quiver.

“Papa's giving him a bath...What’s wrong, Daddy? Are you ok?”

“Aahh…yeah, I’m fine, son. Don’t worry.”

But the boy was not convinced as he caught a glimpse of a tear on the side of his father’s shirt. There was a bit of dried blood and ichor. He stepped closer, his big brown eyes concerned. “Are you hurt, Daddy?”

In that moment came the sound of little footsteps rushing into the hall. “Daddyyy,” called Max, fresh from his bath, his blue curls wet. He ran to Alec who picked him up in his arms. 

“Hey blueberry. You got your bath?”

The little warlock wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Yeah."

A moment later Magnus walked in, a smile on his face when he laid eyes on his Shadowhunter.

“We watched _Home Alone_ , Daddy,” Max informed his father.

“Again?”

Max nodded. Rafael was still standing there, concerned and quiet. Alec didn’t miss it. With Max in his arms he came closer and pulled Rafael close to his side, rubbing his cheek.

“You should see what Kevin does, Daddy,” said Max, always so energetic. “He was all alone and there were-“

“Ow,” interrupted Alec just as Max had accidentally dug his knee into his wound.

Magnus’ expression changed into one of concern. “Were you hurt, Alexander?”

“It’s nothing. Really!” Alec tried to reassure him. He set Max down, squinting his eyes involuntary.

“Let me see,” said Magnus stepping close to him. Immediately, he found the tear in Alec’s shirt. There were tentacle puncture marks on Alec’s body. Magnus looked up at him with a hint of fury in his eyes.

“Not now,” said Alec shaking his head.

Magnus understood and turned around to see two little worried faces staring back at him and Alec. “Daddy will be fine. It’s just a scratch. Nothing Papa can’t fix,” he said with a smile, trying to reassure his sons.

“See? What did I tell you?” said Alec, kneeling down in front of his sons. He squeezed both of the boys’ noses with a big smile.

Max giggled. “Ok.”

Rafael, still somewhat reluctant, reached out and hugged Alec, laying his head on his father’s shoulder, not saying anything. He was not loud and expressive like his brother. He was quiet but he was a caring and affectionate boy.

“I’m all right, Rafe. Don’t worry,” soothed Alec, holding him, and kissed the boy’s head.

In the bathroom, Magnus was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, listening to Alec explaining what had happened while getting out of his clothes.

“I thought you said it was nothing major,” said Magnus.

“And it wasn’t. It was just a bunch of Drevak demons but then we were caught off guard by a couple of Raum demons,” explained Alec unbuttoning his shirt. “I got distracted for a moment,” he continued.

“How? I wasn't there, Alexander,” teased Magnus.

Alec laughed taking off his shirt. “You’re not my only source of distraction.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Oh? should I be jealous?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not like that!” He unbuckled his pants. “Anyway I got distracted and reacted a moment too late-” He paused, about to pull down his pants.

“Don’t stop on my account, darling. I’m quite enjoying the view.”

Alec shook his head and took off his pants and underwear. Magnus was indeed enjoying the view. He walked to Alec who turned to face him. Magnus slinked his arms around Alec’s waist and laid his hands on his buttocks.

“Never hide that fine ass of yours from me,” he said in a low voice and squeezed the flesh to make his point clear. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Alec’s shoulder, followed by a little bite.

“Ow! What was that for?” protested Alec, his features twisted.

“So you’ll be more careful next time,” said Magnus smirking and let go of Alec. “Take your shower and then I’ll attend to your wound, my love.” Then he turned around to leave.

“And who’s gonna attend to the wounds you cause me?” said Alec with a smile.

Magnus flicked his hand in dismissal, walking out of the bathroom. “Shadowhunters are so _dramatic_.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head and stepped into the shower.

 

After his shower Magnus cleansed Alec’s wound, lessening the throbbing pain by running his fingers over the tentacle puncture marks. Alec had already stopped the bleeding with a couple of healing runes after the attack. Thanks to Magnus’ ointment, the wound was closing. The warlock had wrapped a white bandage around Alec’s torso covering it.

Now the Nephilim was lying in bed, relaxed, trying to get a few pages in before bed. Magnus put his phone aside and turned to Alec facing him, his legs curled up underneath him. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, just watching him read.

“You know our son wanted nothing else than to slay demons with his Daddy this afternoon?” said Magnus, brushing his fingertips down Alec’s forearm.

Alec turned his face to him. “Rafe?”

Magnus nodded smiling. Alec reciprocated the smile.

“I think it’s because he wants to protect you,” stated Magnus. “He’s always worried about you. He doesn’t say it but I can read it on his face. When you’re away on missions he gets restless. You remember how he used to have nightmares?”

Alec drew his eyebrows together and nodded. “I remember,” he sighed and closed his book, and put it on the nighttable next to the bed.

“You gotta be more careful, darling.”

Alec leaned his head back against the headboard. “This is what I do, Magnus. This is what I am. I’m a Shadowhunter.”

“I know, love. But now you have other people depending on you. You have two sons that need you. _I_ need you,” said Magnus in a comforting tone.

Alec looked back at him again and wrapping his hand around Magnus’ neck, he pulled him forward and kissed him. “I know,” he said breaking away. “I promise to be more careful.”

“Good! Cause we need you alive...” said Magnus, his breath fanning Alec’s lips. “...Daddy!” he finished with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Alec locked eyes with him and smirked. Magnus leaned in again and kissed him. Alec’s lips parted as Magnus’ hand settled over his heart.

“You must protect this, Alexander,” said Magnus escaping his partner’s lips, moaning when Alec chased his lips hungrily and kissed him again.

The moan escaping Magnus’ mouth only made Alec more determined. His grip on Magnus’ neck got harder, deepening the kiss.

The warlock’s curious hand traveled down south to Alec’s groin and sneaked its way inside the Shadowhunter’s underwear. He moaned as his fingers brushed over Alec’s length. Alec gasped feeling Magnus' hand around him.

A tug. A hard breath.

"Yeah? Is it good?" whispered Magnus, his cat eyes glowing at Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered back.

Magnus moved his hand expertly, drawing out low moans from his Shadowhunter, all the while their faces so close that they were practically inhaling each other’s breaths.

“Is this what you need, baby?” said Magnus seductively when he ran his thumb over the tip of Alec’s cock, spreading the pre-cum.

“Nghhh,” mumbled Alec, trying to suppress his moan.

Magnus bit his lip, keeping his eyes focused on Alec’s. His insides were turning in excitement seeing Alec turned on like that.

 

His Alexander, giving himself over to desire, relaxing under his touch, letting go of the weight he always carried on his shoulders.

This was a sight Magnus never got tired of. In fact there were many sights of Alec he felt the same way about; Alec smiling, Alec holding their sons’ hands, Alec speaking confidently at Clave meetings, Alec peacefully sleeping…oh there were indeed many sights of this man Magnus loved.

 

“Magnus,” said Alec, barely above a breath.

“Yes, love…what is it?”

Alec just swallowed and closed his eyes. His ears were buzzing faintly. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that all their clothing were gone. He could feel Magnus’ warmth radiating from him.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, darling. Just relax,” said Magnus in his hushed, seductive tone that did things to Alec he could not describe.

He then lowered his head and started a trail of kisses along Alec’s clavicles, down his sternum and gently over his covered wound, his hand caressing Alec’s knee. “Lay back, darling,” he guided.

Alec did as told and relaxed, letting out a breath. “You’re amazing,” offered Alec, his hand rubbing Magnus’ back.

Magnus smiled and pecked his lips and got back to work. He was kneeling at Alec’s side, his right hand settling over Alec’s heart, his nipple peeking from in between his fingers. Magnus leaned down and continued adoring Alec’s body with kisses, the planes of his abs, the hollow of his navel, while his other hand was tracing patterns on Alec’s muscled thighs and knees. His mouth wandered to Alec’s erection, engulfing the tip gently, pulling at Alec’s nipple at the same time, thus coaxing another moan out of Alec.

Magnus gradually straddled Alec, his cheeks showing a hint of red. Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ thighs, marveling at his body. His torso looked like a Hellenistic statue; defined firm muscles covered by smooth unmarred skin, enhanced by Magnus’ fluid movements.

“Beautiful,” said Alec, his eyes tracing every inch of Magnus’ godlike body. “Come here,” he whispered and captured the warlock’s lips with desire.

“As much as this position is my ultimate bliss, my love, I don’t want to hurt you,” admitted Magnus, touching Alec’s wound.

Alec took a shallow breath and said, “Then turn around.”

Magnus gave him a crooked smile and gracefully got into the position Alec had asked for, with his back to him while he beheld Alec’s erected cock in front of him. He dragged his nails down Alec’s legs, stretching himself along with the movement, exposing his rim to his lover.

Alec leaned in and placed a kiss on each tan globe facing him. Then with his big hands he separated them and placed an openmouthed kiss to Magnus’ puckered hole. The warlock gave a small jolt, his breath hitching. Alec repeated the action a couple more times. Feeling Alec’s mouth on his most vulnerable spot was setting his blood abuzz.

Oh, Alec could do that to him all day. Sometimes he really wanted nothing but to indulge in sexual activities with Alec for hours and days, staying in that blissful state, not worrying about anything.

Oh, to be fucked by that tall, beautiful Nephilim, to be held by him, to be devoured by him…alas that was an impossible scenario.

Even if his immortal life could accommodate that, Magnus could not live in that bubble. He had responsibilities, people who depended on him. He had two beautiful children he would die for. He had a family. With Alec, the man who owned his heart. The man he had shared many ups and downs with and loved with every fibre of his being. Magnus would not change his little family for anything. After hundreds of years his life had finally found meaning and he would do anything to keep his family, as long as time allowed.

The poke of Alec’s tongue jolted him out of his thoughts. The Nephilim’s wet tongue was drawing circles around his hole, his breaths fanning his skin.

“Oh Alexander…”

“You want me to stop?”

“Never, darling. Never,” Magnus breathed out and leaned down to take Alec’s cock into his mouth, glistening it with his tongue.

With his fingertips Magnus started patterns on Alec’s balls, causing him to whimper under his touch. Magnus placed openmouthed kisses along Alec’s long erection, while his own hole was being peppered with wet kisses. Magnus, involuntarily pushed back, seeking more but quickly apologized.

“Ahhh, I’m sorry, darling. I…I didn’t mean to.”

Alec removed his mouth to say, “Don’t be. I’ve got you.” Then he ran his tongue from Magnus’ balls to his hole and poked it inside.

Magnus moaned at the sensation and took Alec’s cock back into his mouth, this time trying to take in as much as he could. _His Nephilim had quite a long one._

Alec continued fucking Magnus with his tongue, taking in his scent that always made him heady, numbing his senses. His face was completely buried in Magnus’ ass, his big hands keeping the cheeks separated. He could hear his own muffled breathing that was battling with his own moans as Magnus was sucking on his cock fervently. Alec let go for a moment, drawing the oxygen back into his lungs. His eyes were shut, his lips glistening with saliva and Magnus’ wetness.

“By the Angel…”

Alec coated his fingers with saliva, blew on Magnus’ hole a couple times, which sent a shiver over the warlock’s body. Alec saw Magnus clench and unclench around nothing. “I’ve got you,” he said again and nudged his finger inside gently.

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock, a moan escaping his lips. He turned around to look at Alec and locked eyes with him. In that moment Alec was pushing his finger farther in. “Alec…”

The Shadowhunter moved his finger in and out.

“ _More_ …Alec…” said Magnus pleadingly.

Naturally, Alec complied and buried his second finger in, not so gently this time.

“ _Yesss_ ,” hissed Magnus, leaning his head against Alec’s knee.

Alec brushed over his prostate, dragging a strained moan out of his lover. “Do it again, baby… _yesss_ …again, Alec… _again._ ” Magnus was feeling an electric current running in his veins, setting his blood on fire. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Alexander, you fingers have a magic of their own.”

Alec laughed. “They’re not as magical as yours.”

Magnus gave a low laugh and managed to sit up again. His cock had painted a mess on Alec’s abs with pre-cum. He knew his cock was in need of attention too. He reached back and took Alec’s other hand and brought it to his own engorged flesh. Alec’s fingers wrapped around it while Magnus’ own hand settled over his hand, moving with Alec’s. Alec buried another finger inside him, enjoying the sight of sweat buds on Magnus’ beautiful back, fucking him with his fingers.

Magnus started to fuck himself on Alec’s fingers, buried deeply inside him. “Oh Alexander, damn those long fingers of yours…they’re giving your cock a run for its money,” said Magnus chuckling towards the end.

Alec laughed, while trying to keep his focus on both his busy hands. Magnus was careful not to drop his weight on Alec’s wound, although it was a bit tricky giving the current position. How had he ended up riding Alec again? Even if it was only his fingers.

Alec hissed as Magnus accidentally pushed his knee against his side.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, darling,” said Magnus worriedly and tried to lift off Alec’s fingers but Alec held him there. He turned around looking at Alec.

“No, stay. It’s ok. I’m fine…We’ve had sex in worse conditions.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go on,” said Alec as he tugged on Magnus’ cock viciously.

Magnus groaned somewhat loudly, which brought a smile to Alec’s lips.

“Yeah, focus on that.”

Magnus leaned down again, taking Alec deeply into his mouth, determined to bring him to climax this time. He started sucking on his cock ferociously, bobbing his head faster and faster while fucking back onto Alec’s fingers.

“Magnus…Magnus…I’m…I’m close.”

Magnus just moaned around him, sending vibrations over his cock.

“Oh fuck, _Magnusss_ ,” Alec moaned out his lover’s name as he came undone, shooting down Magnus’ throat. The warlock swallowed everything, sucking Alec until he was spent.

Alec’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his heart hammering. “I wanna…I wanna see you when you come,” he said. “Magnus…”

Magnus lifted himself off and turned around, straddling Alec, this time facing him. Alec took Magnus in his hand and started jerking him off. Magnus took Alec’s fingers and brought them to his anus. “Put them in.”

Swiftly Alec buried his fingers inside Magnus again and began fucking him.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to reach his climax. “Alec…Alec…” he repeated the Shadowhunter’s name and spilled over his hand.

It was a heavenly sight to Alec, seeing Magnus at the height of his orgasm. Alec continued until Magnus was completely satisfied.

“Kiss me,” he said.

Magnus stretched over him, trying to avoid his wounded side and kissed him lovingly. Alec rolled him to the side, holding him in his embrace.

“Oh, how I love you, Alexander,” said Magnus resting his head on the pillow, cupping Alec’s face.

“And I love you.”

“You’re my world,” Magnus added.

Alec turned his face to the side and kissed his palm.

Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec’s cheek, still hot from their previous activities. Magnus just watched him, Alec’s hazel eyes searching his, engaging in a silent conversation. The Shadowhunter’s hand rested on Magnus’ waist, his fingertips drawing lazy runes on his warm skin. He leaned forward and kissed Magnus’ neck. Then he rested his forehead on the warlock’s shoulder.

“I love you,” whispered Alec and let Magnus cradle his head, caressing his hair until he drifted off into sleep.


	5. Christmas - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day is close. 
> 
> Max and Rafael wanna make cookies. What happens when Daddy gets distracted and leaves them alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with this series. I appreciate all your feedback and am glad that you all have fun reading these little naughty adventures of Daddy ; )
> 
> Here is the last part of Christmas. Enjoy!

The smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils. He felt the brush of soft lips on his temple.

“Wake up, darling,” said Magnus and set the coffee mug down on the night table.

Alec, who was lying on his stomach, hummed, and hugged the pillow. Magnus ran a hand through his messy black hair. Alec heard the thumping of little footsteps rushing into the room. Max jumped on the bed and crawled over Alec’s back. Alec smiled as soon as he felt chubby little hands tapping his back.

“Wake up, Daddy! We gotta make cookies. Get up! Get up!”

Alec groaned, “What cookies?”

“Christmas cookies, Daddy. Papa promised we make some and take them to the Institute.”

Alec slowly turned under Max’s weight, his hands around him, making sure the boy wouldn’t fall off the bed. Max straddled his father’s stomach, tapping his abs repeatedly.

“Cookies with _looots_ of sprinkles.”

Alec chuckled, ruffling Max’s thick curls. “You and your sweet tooth,” he said with a thick voice and glanced over at Magnus who smiled back at him.

Max grinned, revealing his missing front tooth.

Rafael walked in rubbing his eye. “Morning.” He climbed up the bed.

“Morning, Rafe,” said Alec with a smile.

The little Shadowhunter found the closed wound on Alec’s side and ran his hand over it. Alec and Magnus exchanged a look.

“It’s all healed. See?” said Alec, watching him.

Rafael looked up, fixing his big brown eyes on his father. Slowly a smile painted his lips. Alec pulled him close and kissed his head. “I’ll be more careful.”

Rafael put a hand on Alec’s chest and looked up at him. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“No more boo boos, Daddy,” said Max.

Alec and Magnus laughed.

“Yeah. No more boo boos,” repeated Alec.

A bit later all four of them found themselves in the kitchen, busy at work, making cookie dough. Never before had Magnus tried his hands at making cookie dough or any dough for that matter, not until he had become a father.

Alec dusted the counter with a bit of flour for Magnus to start kneading the dough.

“Hmm, a very dirty process if you ask me,” commented the warlock. “I’m going to need a manicure after this.”

Alec rolled his eyes, putting Max on the stepping stool so he could reach the counter. “Like you need an excuse to do your nails.”

“That’s true,” said Magnus winking.

“Hey Rafe, can you hand me the cinnamon?”

Rafael went to the cabinet right away. Alec was letting Max stir the contents for the cupcakes.

“Slowly, son. Yeah…very good, Max,” praised Alec. The little warlock smiled happily.

“Here you go, Daddy.” Rafael handed Alec the cinnamon.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for the cupcakes. After these cookies, I have to meet a few clients on the Upper East Side. Mermaid troubles,” explained Magnus.

Max and Rafael were already pouting.

Seeing their expressions, Magnus added, “But…when I get back we’re going to decorate our Christmas tree!”

That made the pout on the boys’ lips vanish and replaced by two big smiles.

“I gotta stop by at the Institute too. I’ll take them with me,” said Alec while spraying the cookie sheet.

“Hopefully Miss Connor and her entourage won’t take too long,” huffed Magnus while cleaning up his hands.

Alec nodded. “All right, boys. Now we’re gonna make little balls out of this,” he said demonstrating the process. “And then we flatten them a bit and finish ‘em with whatever toppings you like.”

The boys followed their father’s instructions and with the help of Alec and Magnus filled the cookie sheet.

“Now, rainbow sprinkles, Daddy,” said Max.

“I want chocolate chips,” declared Rafael.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a sprinkle shaker along with a bag of chocolate bits appeared on the counter. His sons were staring at him.

“What?” Magnus shrugged. “I didn’t use any magic for the cookies,” he said raising his hands.

Alec chuckled. “He played fair, boys.”

“Ok,” said the little Lightwood-Banes and got to work.

“Aaand…the oven is ready,” said Magnus closing the oven door. “350 degrees. Scorching hot! But not as hot as my man,” he finished in a low voice.

Alec heard it nonetheless and shook his head in amusement.

Magnus turned around in a fluid movement and dipped his finger in the cupcake mixture and tasted it. “Mmm, this cream is good,” he hummed. Alec was watching him. “But yours is better." He sucked harder on his finger, not taking his eyes off Alec.

The Shadowhunter, his ears tinted red and a warning look in his eyes, immediately turned to look at his sons. The little boys were completely unaware of their father’s shameless innuendo. They were too busy with sprinkles and chocolate bits.

_Thank Raziel!_

Magnus smirked and took his finger out with a pop. Proud to have unsettled Alec, he turned around and left the kitchen. His hip movements were not helping the situation. Alec just followed him with his eyes.

“We’re done, Daddy.”

“ _Daddyyy_ ,” called Max.

Alec shook his head and looked down at his sons. “I’m sorry, buddy. What did you say?”

“We’re done with the cookies, Daddy. Can we put them in the oven now?” said Rafael.

“Yeah, sure…oh these look great!” Alec picked up the tray and put it in the oven. “Here, you guys put these in the cupcake tray. I’ll be right back,” he said, handing the baking cups to Rafael.

“I want the polka dots, Rafe.”

“Ok.”

Then Alec left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

Magnus was standing shirtless in front of the closet perusing his outfits.

“You can’t do that!” said Alec abruptly.

Magnus took a hanger with a black sequin-striped shirt on it, his eyes focused on the garment. “Whatever do you mean, darling?”

He laid out the shirt on the bed, contemplating whether it was the right choice or not. Alec stepped closer to him from behind and set his hands on Magnus’ waist.

“And walking out like that,” said Alec in a hushed tone against the warlock’s ear.

Magnus leaned into Alec and tilted his head to the side a little. “Like what?” he whispered back.

Alec softly kissed his earlobe. “You know exactly what I mean.” He then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus covered Alec’s hands with his own and turned his face to him, their lips nearly touching. With another hand he cradled Alec’s neck. “Do I?” he whispered against Alec’s lips.

Alec hummed and then pressed their lips together. Magnus’ fingers found their way into Alec’s dark hair. He opened his mouth to Alec, kissing him properly.

They could hear the boys’ giggles coming from the kitchen.

_They were fine._

Alec’s hands roamed Magnus’ stomach, touching the smooth skin covering those beautiful abs.

Magnus broke the kiss and said, “I love that I can still derail you like that.”

Alec gave him a dazed smile and captured his lips again. Magnus moaned into the kiss. Gradually he could feel Alec’s excitement poking him from behind. He turned around in Alec’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re not going to let me get dressed, are you?” teased Magnus.

Alec shook his head and kissed him hard, gaining a moan from Magnus, who pressed his body harder against Alec’s. He could feel Alec’s fingers digging into his back. With a flick of his wrist he put up a glamour in the doorway. _Just in case._

Alec grabbed Magnus by the ass and moved him towards the wall and pinned him there not-too-softly.

“Ahhh, what are you going to do to me, Daddy?” panted Magnus, eyes locked with Alec's.

The Shadowhunter, breathing just as hard, swallowed.

“Whatever you wanna do, do it quick cause I don’t have a lot of-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as in that moment Alec pressed his erection harder against Magnus’. Magnus bit his lip and smiled, a vibration going through his body. Alec repeated his action again, intertwining both their hands.

Another thrust. Another hum.

He brought their arms up and pinned them against the wall, above Magnus’ head and thrust again. Magnus tilted his head back, moaning.

“You were saying?” said Alec, his lips hovering over Magnus’.

“Nothing,” murmured Magnus shakily. “Continue.”

Alec could feel Magnus’ breaths fanning his parted lips. He leaned forward and kissed Magnus full on the mouth, tongues twisting and swirling. “I want you,” he said breaking away.

“Ha-alec…”

There came a crashing sound. Both Alec and Magnus jolted and stilled. The sound had come from the kitchen. In a flash they separated and ran to the kitchen. They both froze in the doorway, a look of shock and horror on their faces, all lust and excitement evaporated.

Max and Rafael were standing in the middle of the kitchen, both covered in cupcake batter. And so was the kitchen! Colorful splatter of batter was everywhere. On the fridge, on the counter and on the floor. Even Chairman Meow hadn’t been safe.

Both boys were staring at their fathers.

“By the Angel, what happened here?” asked Alec stepping inside. “Rafe?”

“Sorry, Daddy. We did what you said but then…”

Magnus walked in as well. Not stepping into the batter was impossible. “But then what, Rafe?” he said.

“We started playing and Max…” Rafael turned to look at his little brother and back at his father. “Then Max tried to change the color of the batter…and then…”

“It went boom, Daddy,” said Max and made a sound to convey his meaning.

“Will we get punished?” expressed Rafael, looking at Magnus and Alec.

Alec’s serious look softened as he was losing control over his laughter. Magnus burst out laughing too and then the boys joined in as well.

“I’m just glad you guys are ok,” said Magnus, kneeling down in front of his sons.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” apologized Max. “I just wanted to have purple cupcakes.”

Magnus smiled and with a wave of hand he cleaned both his children. “It’s all right, blueberry. You’re still learning.”

Alec picked Chairman up from the floor, unsettled and with a big splatter on his head. “I don’t think Chairman is up for this type of fun,” he said amused.

Max snickered, covering his mouth with both hands. Magnus took pity on the poor cat and the splatter vanished with a snap. The mess in the kitchen vanished too and Alec took the cookies out of the oven. The boys each grabbed two and ran to their room.

Alec was wiping the counter when Magnus said, “Now I have fifteen minutes less to get ready. Thanks to you, my love.”

Alec looked at him with raised eyebrows. _“Me?”_

“Yes, you! Or have you forgotten that you had me pinned against the wall a few minutes ago?”

“It-uh…it was _your_ fault!”

“Why? Cause I’m irresistible?” retorted Magnus playfully, leaning against the counter, merely inches apart from Alec.

“This is not fair!”

Magnus pecked his lips lightly and pulled back before getting trapped in Alec’s arms. “As much as I want to devour you, darling, I have to get dressed,” he sighed disappointedly.

“Uhum,” hummed Alec and kissed Magnus again.

“Like… _now!_ ” said Magnus, laying a hand on Alec’s chest.

Alec exhaled and pulled away, continuing cleaning the counter.

“Let me deal with these pesky but well-paying clients and then I’ll do you wherever you want, as many times as you want, Alexander,” declared Magnus.

Alec gave him a lopsided smile.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” said Magnus sincerely.

“Ok. Go before it gets late.”

  
It was sometime in the afternoon when Magnus returned home. The loft was quiet and there was no sign of his little munchkins or his Shadowhunter.

They must be still at the Institute, he thought.

He made himself a drink and lay on the sofa, with Chairman Meow keeping him company. He let the buzz of alcohol relax his senses. It was perhaps the first time in quite a while that he had the whole place to himself. At first the silence was very strange to him but after a while he began to enjoy it.

Being a parent was not an easy job, especially when you were the father to a warlock and a Shadowhunter. But thankfully he had Alec to share this task with.

Reminiscing about his journey with Alec thus far, he slowly dozed off.

 

“Papa! Papa, wake up!”

Magnus felt two little hands shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Max staring at him.

“Were you dreaming, Papa?”

Magnus smiled, blinking, and pulled Max to his chest. “I’m not sure, blueberry.”

“Hey, Papa. We’re back,” said Rafael, picking up Chairman.

“Hey, Rafe. Did you guys have a good time?”

“Yeah, we got to train a little with Daddy and Uncle Jace.”

“Hey,” said Alec, coming in. He set down the takeout food containers from Taki’s on the coffee table.

“Hello, darling.”

“We picked up dinner, Papa. Are you hungry?” said Max.

“Dinner? What time is it?”

“It’s almost 5:30,” said Alec.

“Really? I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep,” said Magnus sitting up.

Alec smiled. “We were not supposed to take that long either.”

“Can we eat, Daddy? My stomach is growling,” asked Rafael.

“Sure, buddy. You and Max go wash up.”

“Come on, Max.”

Alec started taking the containers out of the bags and set up paper plates for the boys.

“Where is my kiss, Shadowhunter?” said Magnus, leaning his head back.

Alec scoffed and leaned down to kiss him.

“You’re cold and you smell like food,” commented Magnus when Alec pulled back.

“Well, yeah, we had to wait for our food. The place was crowded.”

“I’ll go take my shower. You guys start without me,” said Magnus, getting up.

Max and Rafael came running back into the living room as Magnus went in the direction of the master bedroom.

“I want that big one, Daddy,” said Max, sitting down by Alec on the floor.

“ _I_ want that piece,” said Rafael pointing at a chicken leg.

“ _No!_ I asked for that one _first!_ ”

“But you always pick the biggest piece!”

“Boys, there’s plenty for everybody, ok?” said Alec as he put the chicken leg on Max’s plate.

Rafael was frustrated. “But he _always_ gets to pick first, Daddy!”

“Here, you can have mine.” Alec gave Rafael his own piece of chicken.

Rafael rolled his eyes and sat down, huffing. “Fine. Thanks, Daddy.”

Alec ruffled his hair. “It’s ok, son. He’s younger than you.”

They began to eat and before long Magnus joined them, wearing loose pants and a tunic. He sat down behind Alec on the sofa, his legs bracketing Alec’s torso. “What did you get me?”

“Lemon-roasted turkey sandwich with extra avocado.” Alec handed the wrapped sandwich to Magnus.

“I don’t like avocado,” said Max making a face. “It’s not yummy.”

“You don’t like it because it’s green. You don’t eat anything green,” pointed out Rafael, taking a sip of his apple juice.

“Mmm, avocado is delicious, son. You don’t know what you’re missing, blueberry,” said Magnus savoring his sandwich.

  
After dinner they started decorating the Christmas tree just as Magnus had promised. He had conjured up the most beautiful ornaments; candy canes, angel wings, nutcrackers, ballerinas, snowmen, santa hats, icicles, colorful round globes etc.

Max and Rafael were having a blast. Alec got another workout from this activity because he would constantly pick up Max and Rafael so they could hang the ornaments on the upper branches.

“Pick me up, Daddy. I wanna put this way up there,” said Max pointing at the top of the tree.

“What do you got?” asked Alec when he picked him up.

“It’s the Angel Raziel. Look!”

“I see, son. It _is_ the Angel.”

“It looks prettyyy,” squealed the little boy.

Alec set Max down, who jumped back next to Rafael finding the next perfect ornament. Magnus walked up to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You are so into this, aren’t you?” he said sarcastically.

Alec laughed, lines forming around his eyes. “They’re having fun. That’s all that matters,” he said looking back at his sons who were going through the scattered boxes on the floor.

Magnus was looking at him with utter fondness. Seeing Alec happy was everything to him. He looked at Max and Rafael. Seeing his little family happy filled him with contentment.

“Whoaaa, look at this, Daddy! Papa!” cried Rafael.

Alec and Magnus turned to see Max holding a big round ornament in his hand that kept changing colors. The little warlock was in awe, his mouth agape.

“That is so cool!” said Rafael.

Max, giggling, turned to his fathers. “I’m doing it, Papa!”

Magnus came and knelt down by him, a proud expression on his face. “I see, son. Papa’s so proud of you, Max,” he said with a huge grin.

Magnus turned and glanced up at Alec. The Shadowhunter had a big smile on his face. He came and squatted down next to his youngest and laid a supportive hand on his back. Alec leaned forward and kissed Max’s head. Magnus could see that his eyes were shiny.

“You’ll be an amazing warlock like Papa one day,” Alec said to Max.

“Papa, can you make snow in these?” asked Rafael, holding a clear ornament.

Magnus plucked it out of Rafael’s hand and smugly said, “You mean like this?”

And then the ornament was suddenly filled with fake fluffy snow. Rafael snagged it out of his father’s hand. “By the Angel, it’s snowing in this. Max, look!”

“I wanna make one, Papa. Show me!”

Magnus picked up another clear ornament and put it in Max’s little blue hands. Then he put his own hands over Max’s. “Ok, blueberry. You must concentrate and think of snow…Now imagine the snow to be in this ornament.” Alec and Rafael were watching them. “Now look at the ornament and send out your magic.”

Max followed his father’s instructions closely. He was focusing hard on his magic. He started grunting, forcing out little sparks. All the while Alec’s hand was on his back. “It’s hard, Papa.”

“It’s ok, blueberry. You’ll need practice…Let me help you.” Magnus sent out blue sparks enveloping their hands and then the ornament filled with snow, just like the other one.

Max giggled and showed his ornament to his brother. “Look, Rafe! I have one too.”

 

Finally, the tree got decorated and it was time for the children to take their bath and go to bed. Magnus snapped, clearing away the last box.

“You go rest. I’ll give them a bath,” said Alec, taking a sleepy Max into his arms.

“Thanks, darling.”

Magnus then kissed his kids goodnight and went to the bedroom. Alec gave the boys a quick bath and tucked them in. When he walked into the bedroom, Magnus was already sleeping. Alec quickly took a shower and putting on his boxers and a t-shirt he crawled under the comforter next to Magnus. Magnus’ peaceful face was free of makeup, his soft hair laid out on the pillow, his breathing steady. Alec positioned himself behind him and kissed Magnus gently on the temple.

Magnus hummed softly, relaxing against Alec. “I was supposed to give you something tonight.”

Alec, eyes closed, whispered, “You can give it to me some other time. You’re tired. Sleep.”

Magnus turned his head back and kissed Alec on the cheek. “I love you.”

Alec wrapped his arms around him and said, “I love you too.”

Christmas was getting closer. The big tree in the Institute was lit with small string lights, simple but beautiful, and the arrangements for the Christmas party were done by the Lightwoods.

Currently, Max and Rafael were glued in front of the TV watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ while Alec and Magnus were talking in the kitchen. Magnus was crushing some ingredients with a mortar for his potions. Alec was sitting atop the counter eating cranberries.

“So what are we getting the boys for Christmas, darling?”

Shadowhunters didn't do gifts on Christmas. But being with Magnus, Alec had finally succumbed to certain Mundane traditions, especially now that they had two kids. Magnus had insisted on giving gifts ever since they had adopted Max.

“I thought of something for Max. I know he feels left out when Rafe does his rune studies. So I thought we could give him rune blocks. You know, like the ones he used to play with but with runes on them. I thought we could ask Clary to paint them for him.”

Magnus poured the green powder in a jar and said, “That’s an excellent idea, my love. He’ll love that!”

Alec smiled, popping a couple of cranberries in his mouth.

“You know, the other day Rafe saw these light-up sneakers when we were shopping and now he can’t stop talking about them.”

“Light-up sneakers?” Alec asked confused. He shrugged and said, “Yeah, fine. Whatever you say. That’s your department.”

Magnus shook his head laughing while measuring a blue liquid in a jar.

“But I wanna give them each a book, Magnus,” said Alec, shaking a bit of salt on his cranberries.

“I knew you would say that,” said Magnus and put his tools aside. He then moved in front of Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You are so sexy sitting here, eating cranberries, Alexander.”

Alec snorted looking away.

“Care to share?”

Alec smiled and took a cranberry out of the bowl and put it in Magnus’ mouth. The warlock’s face twisted as soon as he bit down on the sour and salty fruit.

“It’s good though, isn’t it?”

Magnus nodded swallowing. Alec put another cranberry in Magnus’ mouth. The warlock leaned forward to capture his lips and Alec didn’t deny him. A little moan left Magnus’ mouth when he tasted Alec’s salty lips. The cranberry rolled off his tongue into Alec’s open mouth. Magnus’ tongue darted out exploring the salty taste inside the Shadowhunter’s mouth. Alec swirled the cranberry around with his tongue which Magnus took back into his own mouth by sucking it off Alec’s tongue with a moan as he pulled away.

Alec’s lips were glistening. He pulled Magnus back to his chest, resting his hands on Magnus’ lower back. And he kissed him again, hard and sensual. Magnus’ fingers sneaked their way under Alec’s shirt, caressing the all-too-familiar runed body. With every passing moment Magnus’ hands got wilder and Alec’s kisses more desperate. The Shadowhunter was controlling himself but little moans would escape his throat nonetheless. Magnus could feel Alec’s growing erection.

Alec’s lips moved to his ears. “I want you so badly right now,” he whispered against Magnus’ ears.

The words sent a shiver over Magnus. His fingers dug into Alec’s skin. “Ah, I must confess I miss the times when I could just fuck you whenever I wanted, _wherever_ I wanted,” said Magnus kissing down Alec’s neck, licking along his pulse right by his Deflect rune.

“I know… _aah_ …I miss that too,” muttered Alec, his heels digging deeper into the back of Magnus’ knees. “But the kids…”

“Let me freeze the time, darling,” said Magnus, looking into Alec’s eyes.

Alec just stared back at him, contemplating. It definitely was a tempting offer.

“Please,” pleaded Magnus, his hand resting on Alec’s arousal. “Let me and I’ll do you fast and hard like you want, Alexander,” chanted Magnus in Alec’s ear, sucking on his earlobe.

Magnus' silky and seductive voice was sending tremors under Alec's skin. He hugged Magnus tighter and murmured, “Yes…do it…By the Angel, do it, Magnus.”

That was all the approval Magnus needed. With a snap, the sounds coming from the TV stopped and the house went quiet.

“I’m a bad parent,” Alec said, his breaths out of rhythm.

“No, darling. You’re an amazing parent. There’s nothing wrong with you wanting something,” retorted Magnus while pulling up Alec’s shirt over his head.

He yanked Alec’s pants open and freed his restrained cock. With another snap, his own clothes landed on the floor as well. He pulled Alec in for another kiss. This was uncoordinated and sloppy, just infused with the need to touch, to connect. Magnus took Alec in his hand and stroked him a few times. With his free hand, he poked Alec’s entrance with a finger.

“N-no! We don't have time for that,” expressed Alec, his mind already hazy.

“As you wish, darling.”

Alec gasped when suddenly his channel felt slick and wet. He desperately held onto Magnus’ shoulder. “Hurry!”

Magnus cupped his face and kissed him with hunger. “Say it!” Magnus held Alec’s face with a hand, staring into his lust-filled hazel eyes.

The Nephilim whimpered, his fingers digging into the warlock's skin, his mind going crazy with desire.

Magnus leaned in close, murmuring against Alec’s lips. “Say it, Alec.”

Alec’s breaths were coming like short puffs, fanning Magnus’ lips. “Do it,” whispered Alec weakly, Magnus’ hand squeezing his thigh.

“No, baby. Say the word.”

Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pressing his face against the warlock’s and barely whispered in his ear, “Ahh…ngh…fuck me. I-I want you…I want you.”

It was overwhelming for Alec. He was more of a man who expressed his desires by showing them than by speaking them out loud. It was not often that he would voice his wants through words. Most of the time he would show Magnus what he wanted. What he _needed._

“Ahhh that word falling from your mouth…”

It was as if Magnus snapped. Because he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and picked him up in a fast motion and slammed him down on the kitchen table, swiping the placemats to the side. Before Alec’s mind could grasp the situation, Magnus entered him in one swift and hard movement. It knocked the breath out of Alec. Before he had a chance to gather his senses Magnus pulled out and slammed back into him. Alec automatically searched for Magnus’ arm and grabbed it.

“Oh _m-mmy_ …oh Ma-magnus…”

The warlock set an unrelenting pace, intent on driving his lover to the point of insanity. His hands were holding Alec’s hips tightly in place, not letting him move an inch. He was grunting, thrusting into Alec with all his might. The veins on his arms so prominent and bulging, his eyes glowing like a hungry feline. He was devouring Alec, taking pleasure in unraveling him second after second.

Alec’s mind was in overdrive, his senses running wild, his heart beating out of his chest and he had completely lost control over the sounds leaving his mouth. An incoherent prayer of _yes_  and _more_  and _Magnus_. 

And who was Magnus to deny his Alexander anything? He would give him what he wanted. He thrust forward so hard that Alec’s blunt nails dug so deep into his skin, Magnus knew he would carry the marks for days.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Alec cried out loud.

Then Magnus, smirking, slowed down which drove Alec even crazier. Alec’s hair was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flushed.

“Damn you, Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus swiveled his hips, making Alec clench around him. He relished in the way Alec was keeping him inside.

“I am already damned,” responded Magnus hoarsely and gave a hard thrust, hitting Alec’s pleasure point, coaxing a loud moan out of him. Magnus leaned down, taking Alec’s lower lip in his mouth and bit down. “I am damned for loving you, angel.”

“Kiss me,” whispered Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck.

And Magnus did. He kissed his angel with so much love and adoration. And so did Alec. He kissed Magnus back with every fiber of his being.

“Move!” he ordered. “Make me come, baby.”

Alec rarely used endearment terms. But when he did, it would get to Magnus like nothing else.

Magnus moved him up in a sitting position and picked up his pace again, with Alec’s legs forming a hoop around his hips. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ butt, kneading and squeezing, trying to get more of Magnus inside him while Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec’s neglected cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Tell me you’re close, Alexander.”

“I… _ah_ …I…”

“Is that a yes?” asked Magnus, starting to lose his rhythm.

“Yes. _Yeees_ ,” Alec moaned. Throwing his head back and clenching around Magnus he came, painting both their bodies.

Seeing Alec reaching his climax brought Magnus to his own orgasm. He fell forward, resting his forehead on Alec’s shoulder, shuddering. Alec held him while Magnus rode out his orgasm, groaning in pleasure. Alec ran his hands on Magnus’ sweat-slicked back, kissing his neck softly. His skin was hot and he smelled of sandalwood and sex and Magnus.

After a few moments, enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace, Alec and Magnus finally separated. Alec winced.

“Look at the fucking mess we made,” said Alec pointing at the small pool of semen running out of him on the table. He was blushing.

“Nothing I can’t fix, darling,” pointed out Magnus, and with a wave of his wrist the table and both their bodies became clean.

“We’d better get dressed. Your magic will wear off any second now,” said Alec standing up.

He bent down to pick up his shirt. Magnus, shamelessly, just stood there admiring him. Alec quickly put his shirt back on and moved a couple of steps to pick up his discarded pants from the floor.

“Darling, you bend over one more time and I can’t guarantee not to lose control. The view is quite tempting,” warned Magnus watching Alec bend again.

Alec was in the middle of putting on his pants when suddenly there came a voice ringing through the hall.

“Daddyyy!”

“Oh, fuck!” Alec panicked and almost stumbled over his own feet trying to pull up his pants.

Magnus, amused, snapped his fingers and instantly he was dressed just as Max ran into the kitchen.

“Daddy, we’re hungry.”

Alec had just pulled up his zipper. He gulped nervously. “Ok-k, Max, I-uh…Daddy will get you guys something to eat.”

“Can we have pizza?” asked Rafael, joining them.

“S-sure. Whatever you guys want,” Alec replied.

“Awesome!” said Rafael and before turning to leave with Max, he mentioned, “Daddy, your shirt is backwards!”

Alec looked down and realized that he had indeed put on his shirt backwards in the haste of the moment. Magnus, who had busied himself with his potion mixing tools, was trying to hold back his laughter. But as soon as the kids vanished into the living room, he burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” Alec snapped at him, not harshly. He shrugged out of his shirt and put it back on the right way this time. “It’s not funny, Magnus!"

“Oh come on, Alexander. It _is_ funny. You should’ve seen your face.”

“It’s not funny at all, being busted almost naked by your kids,” said Alec, annoyed.

“We were already done,” said Magnus, still amused by the situation.

“Whatever! No more of that,” huffed Alec, waving his hand.

“All right! All right! We won't fuck on the kitchen table anymore," surrendered Magnus, holding up his hands.

“No more sex in the kitchen, _period!”_ warned Alec.

"Fine,” sighed Magnus. He walked over to a worked-up Alec. “Now get over it, darling. Please?”

Seeing Magnus making puppy eyes at him, Alec gave in, a smile spreading over his lips slowly.

“Mmm, much better.” Magnus smiled with contentment. He moved to the fridge, looking up the number of the pizza place around the corner. “Now I’m going to order us some pizza. We’ll need an extra large, cause I’m famished too and it’s all your fault, Lightwood!” he said, dialing on his phone. “Working me like a machine!” he said shaking his head.

Alec rolled his eyes at him and went to put the empty bowl of cranberries in the sink.

Christmas Day finally arrived. It was very early in the morning. The streets were deserted and covered in snow. Icicles dressing the edge of the roofs. Presents were patiently awaiting their new owners under the trees.

Alec and Magnus were sleeping soundly in the bedroom. Magnus was glued to Alec’s back, his arm around Alec’s waist and his face was buried in the back of Alec’s neck. A fire was going in the fireplace, keeping the house warm and cozy. It was quiet in the Lightwood-Bane apartment but not for long because the excited voices of a little warlock and his Shadowhunter brother brought the place to life.

Max, wearing a robe with pirate ships on it, and Rafael, wearing one with a pattern of cars, burst into their parents’ bedroom and jumped on the bed, intent on waking up their fathers instantly.

“Daddy! Papa! Wake uuup! It’s Christmas!”

Alec and Magnus both groaned, their faces twisted. Max crawled up on Magnus.

“Wake up, Papa!” he repeated, shaking his father.

Magnus opened an eye and peeked at his son. “Blueberry, can we sleep just a little longer?”

“No! I wanna open my presents.”

“Me too!” agreed his brother.

Alec rolled onto his back, opening his eyes.

“Come on, Daddy. Get _uuup!”_ pleaded Rafael, kneeling between his parents.

“All right! All right! We’re getting up,” said Alec and sat up. He looked down at Magnus, who was still lying in his cozy spot. “This is your doing! You insist on all these Mundane stuff.”

Magnus grumbled and slowly sat up, his soft hair down, his face free of makeup. Max and Rafael jumped off the bed, darting out of the room, while calling back, “Daddy! Papa! Come!”

"Papa prefers to sleep than to come right now," mumbled Magnus, burying his face in his hands.

 

When Alec and Magnus came into the living room, Max and Rafael were going through their stockings by the fireplace. After taking out their little goodies, they went to the Christmas tree, kneeling down, each trying to read off the labels to find their presents.

“I need coffee,” said Alec, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Coming right up!” In an instant Magnus summoned a large cup of coffee for Alec and offered it to him.

Alec, gratefully, took the cup. "Thanks."

“Whoa! This is _biiig!”_ exclaimed Max in astonishment while he tried to pull out a big box from under the tree, somewhat difficultly.

“Hold on, little man. Let me help you.” Alec pulled the box out and set it in front of Max.

“Go ahead. Open it!” motioned Magnus.

The little warlock tore the paper off and opened the box. His eyes grew wide in surprise, his little mouth agape. “Rune blocks,” he screamed, taking out the set of wooden blocks that were nicely seated in a wooden tray.

Seeing Max’s happy face was everything Alec and Magnus had hoped for. “Now you can learn runes with Rafe,” said Alec.

“I can be a Shadowhunter too,” said Max in excitement and threw himself at Alec, drowning his father in kisses. “Like _you!”_

Alec hugged him, laughing. “A warlock and a Shadowhunter, huh?”

“Open yours, Rafe,” said Magnus with a smile.

Rafael looked and found a green box with his name on it. He unwrapped the box and opened it.

“The sneakers,” he gasped. “You’re the best, Papa! I wished for these.” Alec and Magnus were grinning ear to ear, watching their eldest put on his new shoes.

“Rafe, they light up,” squealed Max.

“Wowww…Thank you thank you thank you,” muttered Rafael and gave Magnus a big hug. Then he went to Alec and wrapped his arms around his neck and said, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“There is more, Rafe. Look! This one’s yours,” said Max giving his brother another present with a candy-cane-patterned wrapping paper. “And this one’s mine.”

The boys sat down to open their next presents.

“It’s a book!” said Max, holding his green hardbound book. “The Merry Ad…Adven…tures of Robin Hood,” he read out loud. Then he looked up at Alec and said, “Daddy, he has a bow like you.” Alec nodded smiling.

“Treasure Island...by Robert Louis Stevenson,” Rafael read out the title of his book, holding it up. “I’ll finish it in a week, Daddy,” he said smugly.

“Look, Rafe! We can learn runes together,” said Max to his brother, holding up one of his rune blocks.

Alec and Magnus let the boys be busy with their gifts and moved to the kitchen.

“And what about you, my love? What do you want for Christmas?” asked Magnus as Alec went to the fridge taking out the milk container.

“I don’t need anything. I already have everything I want,” replied Alec. Then he took out a pan out of the cabinet and set it on the stove.

Magnus came and leaned against the fridge, watching Alec get the things needed to make pancakes. “Everything?”

Alec looked at him while mixing the batter. “Yeah.” He paused. “I have you,” he said with a tug to his lips, “And the boys. What more do I want?” He averted his eyes to the pan and poured some of the mixture.

Magnus handed him a spatula. “You’ll always have me, Alexander,” he said and kissed Alec softly on the mouth.

In that moment the kids walked in, with Chairman Meow in tow. Alec and Magnus broke away.

“Is Chairman getting a present too, Papa?” asked Max.

“Well what do you guys think? Should we give him one?”

“Yes!” both boys said in unison.

Magnus walked towards the children, contemplating. “How about some extra soft food? Hmm?” He said rubbing the cat’s neck.

“And a new collar,” suggested Rafael.

“That’s a very good idea, Rafe.”

With a flick of a hand Magnus conjured up a silver collar with a round tag attached to it. He put the collar on the cat while Rafael held him. The cat fussed a little at first but when he saw the soft food in Max’s hand he stilled and licked his mouth, ready to devour his food.

“Merry Christmas, Chairman,” said Max filling the cat’s bowl.

At the Institute, there were many Shadowhunters gathered. Familiar Downworlders were present as well. The huge Christmas tree was beautifully and simply decorated. Max and Rafael were playing with a few other Shadowhunter children, running around and laughing. Because of Simon and Clary, Isabelle and Jace had also adopted the tradition of gift giving-although traditionally, Jews didn't give gifts because Hanukkah is _not_ the Jewish Christmas! But Christmas had become just an excuse for Simon to shower his fiancee with gifts-and now Isabelle was gushing over what a romantic nerd Simon was and how adorable he had been when he’d given Isabelle her gift. Jace, wearing a dark navy cashmere sweater Clary had gotten him, was loading his plate with cheese cubes and little sausage rolls. Alec walked up to him.

“Hey man! I can’t stop eating this stuff.” Jace stuffed his mouth with one. “Mmm…these are so good. You gotta try them.”

Alec chuckled. “Ok. Don’t choke!”

He eyed Magnus across the hall. The warlock was sipping on champagne and talking to Tessa whose baby bump was no longer hiding. Magnus looked breathtaking, Alec thought. He was wearing a high collar shiny back shirt with a deep turquoise waistcoat over it. A few stripes of red were visible in his hair. His makeup was actually subtle, smoky eyes lined with kohl.

Suddenly Jace waved a hand in front of him. “You’re still with me, dude?”

Alec shook off his enchantment. “Yeah, sorry. Yeah uh…what were you saying?”

Jace shook his head laughing. “You’re so far gone for him!”

Alec gulped self-consciously. “Well, uhm…I-I love him. It uh-“

Jace cut him off. “Wow! Wouldn’t have guessed!”

“What do you want me to say?” Alec shrugged dumbfounded.

Jace patted him on the shoulder. “Nothing, Alec. You love him.”

Isabelle, Simon, and Clary joined them.

“So what did you give Magnus for Christmas, Alec?” asked Isabelle excitedly.

Alec got nervous suddenly. “Uhm…nothing. I…”

“ _What?_ You didn’t give him anything?” said Isabelle, shocked.

“We just gave the boys something.”

“How can you not give anything to the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Isabelle was still shocked.

“Maybe his gift was too private, Izzy.” Jace looked at Alec.

Alec blushed a little. He wouldn’t talk about his sex life with his siblings and their significant others. “Wha- _no!”_

“C’mon Alec, we know you two can't keep your hands off of each other.” Clary smacked Jace in the stomach warningly. “What?” he protested.

Alec’s palms were starting to sweat. Isabelle and Simon were trying to keep it together. “By the Angel, Jace! We’re not having sex all the time,” said Alec with exasperation. “We uh- we have two kids- ugh…it’s none of your business anyway.” Annoyed, he walked away.

"Alec! Alec, come back. I was just messing with you," Jace called after him.

The Christmas party was in full swing. Max and Rafael were sitting by their grandparents, eating and telling them about their gifts. After talking to Luke, Alec was hovering by one of the columns, swirling his empty champagne glass in his hand.

“There you are,” said a warm voice.

Alec’s lips tugged into a smile recognizing it. He lifted his head, seeing Magnus approach him.

“I was wondering where you were, darling. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. And you?”

“I…have been waiting for you to drag me under that mistletoe all night,” confessed Magnus.

“I can kiss you right here.”

“Indulge me, Alexander. Will you?”

Alec huffed and put his champagne glass on a table nearby. Then he took Magnus’ hand and walked over to the arch leading to the hallway a few feet away. They stepped under the mistletoe. Magnus was enjoying the whole affair.

“There!” said Alec, and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist he leaned down slowly, looking into Magnus’ glamoured eyes. “Drop it,” he whispered.

Magnus closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his natural cat eyes were staring back at Alec.

“Beautiful,” murmured Alec and pressed his lips to Magnus’.

Magnus’ fingers curled into Alec’s unbuttoned shirt collar and leaned into him. Alec kissed him softly, moving his lips against Magnus’ with that all too familiar feeling. But the softness and taste of his lips were also new and intoxicating at the same time. After a long moment Alec pulled away.

Magnus hummed as he opened his eyes. “That was just an excuse to get you to kiss me,” admitted Magnus.

Alec scoffed. “Like I don’t do it enough?”

“Never enough.”

“I uhm- I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything,” said Alec with embarrassment.

Magnus’ brows knit together and shook his head. “Nonsense! I don’t need anything, Alexander. Just you. And our boys.” He rested his palms on Alec’s chest.

Alec smiled.

“Just...kiss me again.”

Alec lifted a hand to Magnus’ face, running a thumb over his cheek. He leaned down again, this time Magnus meeting him halfway and their lips brushed; soft and tender that changed into something with a bit more passion as they opened up to each other. Magnus tasting the champagne on Alec’s tongue, moaning softly into the kiss while his body pressed into Alec’s hard muscles as the Shadowhunter held him safely in his arms.

They broke apart, their breaths a little ragged.

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

“Merry Christmas,” said Alec with a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Daddy will take a break and come back around Valentine's Day. See you guys then!


	6. My Sweet Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February. Love. Valentine's Day...Someone gets a sweet punishment!

February. The month where every store and corner was filled with hearts and roses and chocolate. The month of love. The month dedicated to lovers. Gigantic teddy bears sitting in the shop windows, dozens and dozens of roses, wrapped in beautiful bouquets, jewelry shops displaying their finest diamonds enticing men and women to propose, chocolatiers presenting their truffles in expensive boxes, greeting cards available in hundred varieties and sizes.

New York City was still covered in snow but that was not stopping anyone from shopping for their significant other. At least almost anyone.

Alec Lightwood had currently his hands full with other things; most specifically with foam and bubbles. He had just filled the kids’ bathtub with lavender bubblebath soap.

“All right, buddy, ready to jump in?” he said turning around, only to find the empty spot his son, Max, had stood on a moment ago. Max’s pants and shirt were discarded on the floor tiles. 

“Max?” he called, and shut off the water.

He heard a snicker from the hallway. He stood up and went to the hallway finding little Max Lightwood-Bane standing there in his underwear, covering his mouth, hiding his laughter.

“There you are! Come on! Your bubble bath is ready.”

Max shook his head. Alec took a step forward and Max started running away. Alec went after him, his long strides getting him to the living room in no time.

“Uh-uh!” refused Max.

“Max, come here.”

The little warlock ran to the couch, hiding behind it. He peeked from behind the furniture. “I don’t wanna take a bath, Daddy!”

“You have to, blueberry,” said Alec gently, approaching the couch. “Don’t you wanna be clean?”

Max shook his head and ran off again. Alec huffed going after him. “Max, come here! Come here!”

Max laughed, running. “Nooo…You can’t catch me, Daddy!”

Now Alec had to pick up his steps because Max was running like a little torpedo, going between chairs and under the table where Alec couldn’t fit.

“Max! You know I can…catch you,” said Alec, almost stepping on Chairman Meow’s tail. “Oh, I’m sorry, Chairman…Max! Max Michael…stop!”

“No Daddy, I don’t wanna take a bath,” said Max whining.

The little boy was backing slowly towards the hallway while his Daddy’s foot got tangled in some toys lying on the floor. As Max was walking with his back to the hallway door he bumped into Magnus.

“Gotcha!” said the warlock.

Max, hearing his father’s voice, looked up and wanted to run away but it was too late because Magnus had already trapped him in his arms. “No Papa, let me gooo!”

“What are you making such a fuss for, huh?” said Magnus when he lifted Max up to his chest, kissing his cheek. Alec had freed himself from the toys and was now coming towards them.

“I don’t wanna take a bath,” nagged Max, twisting his features while trying to get himself free of his father’s arms.

Alec came and reached out his hands and Magnus handed Max over to his partner, laughing. “But you always like to take bubble baths, bluberry.”

Freed from one father, Max got trapped by another, flapping his arms. Alec held him snugly in his arms. The little warlock had quite some strength for his age. But again adults always underestimated children’s strength.

Magnus ran his hand through Max’s messy blue curls and said, “Go take your bath, you naughty boy.” He kissed Max’s forehead and let Alec take him to the bathroom. The little boy struggled in his father’s arms all the way until Alec put him in the bathtub.

Magnus strolled towards the children’s bedroom. He could hear Alec’s soft voice coming from the room. Once he reached the door he saw Alec, legs stretched out, reading quietly to an already asleep Max and a half awake Rafael. Magnus leaned against the doorway watching the tranquil view of his little family, with a smile on his lips.

“‘Good morning,’ said Holmes. ‘My name is Sherlock Holmes. And this is Dr. Watson. He is my dear friend. Please tell us everything.’”

Magnus stood there listening to Alec read to their children. After a few moments he quietly said, “He’s dozed off too.”

Alec stopped reading and looked down at Rafael who had indeed fallen asleep as well. He smiled fondly at his son and put the book down on the night table. Then slowly he picked Rafael up into his arms and carried him to his own bed on the other side and laid him down, pulling the comforter over him. He caressed the boy’s head and kissed him. He did the same to Max and joined Magnus at the door.

“Look at him! He made all that fuss an hour ago and now he’s snoring,” said Alec looking back at Max.

Magnus smiled softly and taking Alec’s hand they walked to the master bedroom.

“I think it had to do with you leaving tomorrow.”

“You think?”

Magnus nodded. “He doesn’t want you to go so he was protesting that way.”

After brushing his teeth Alec joined Magnus on the bed, crawling under the comforter, pulling Magnus to his chest.

“I don’t want you to go either, darling,” said Magnus, resting his hand on Alec’s chest.

“It’s only for a week.” Alec brushed his thumb on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Seven _long_ days,” mumbled Magnus yawning.

Alec scoffed lightly and kissed the top of Magnus’ head, closing his eyes.

 

The next morning Magnus woke up before Alec and began packing a bag for Alec’s trip to Idris. He packed a few nice and yet simple shirts for Alec to wear for his meetings with the Clave. If it was up to Alec he would simply pack a few t-shirts and his jacket. But Magnus had found a way to dress Alec a bit finer yet keeping his simple style at the same time. The warlock wished Alec would show a bit more appreciation for fashion, like his sister Isabelle for example, but it was just not in his nature and after all this time, Magnus had come to terms with that. He loved his Alexander no matter what.

Alec woke up, hearing voices from the kitchen. His sons were already awake. He knew they wanted to make sure they saw him before he left for Idris. Looking at his already packed bag, he got up to take a shower before Jace’s arrival.

He had just finished rinsing his hair when the shower door slid open and Magnus stepped inside behind him. The warlock slid his arms around him, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Thanks for packing my bag,” said Alec while running his hands on his hair.

“You’re very welcome, my love,” replied Magnus, running his hands on Alec’s stomach. He then kissed Alec’s nape while taking the bath puff out of Alec’s hand. “Allow me.” Magnus gently dragged the puff along Alec’s abs while continuing kissing his shoulder blades. He slid the foamy puff onto Alec’s back, scrubbing him gently.

“What are the boys doing?”

“Max is playing with his rune blocks and Rafael is building his Legos.”

“Jace will be here soon,” said Alec, holding onto Magnus’ hand on his chest.

“Uhum,” hummed Magnus, letting go of the puff. He let his hand travel south and gently wrapped it around Alec’s cock.

“Jace will be here soon, Magnus,” said Alec again.

“I know. I heard you, darling,” said Magnus while dragging his lips along Alec’s shoulders.

Alec felt Magnus’ fingers move under his hand, pinching his nipple. “Magnus, uhmmm”

“Yes,” came Magnus’ voice with a tone of seduction while his magical fingers were being successful at exciting Alec.

The Shadowhunter tilted his head back slightly, the water raining on his throat and down his chest. Magnus’ hand movements had succeeded in bringing Alec to a full arousal.

“Don’t suck on my…neck…I-I have meetings to attend, remember?”

Magnus lifted his mouth off of Alec’s neck. He hadn’t sucked that hard to leave a mark. Alec turned around and kissed him, pulling him close to his chest while Magnus looped his arms tightly around Alec’s neck, pressing his body against his man’s muscles. He rubbed himself against Alec, seeking friction, moaning into Alec’s mouth while the Shadowhunter kissed him deeply. The water was cascading on Alec’s toned back, down to his strong legs.

“I don’t wanna be without you for a week,” panted Magnus in between kisses.

“I don’t wanna be without you either,” panted Alec while he backed Magnus against the tiled wall of the shower and continued rubbing against Magnus who welcomed his movements with hums and moans.

“Get inside me,” muttered Magnus freeing himself from Alec’s lips.

Alec barely let him finish his sentence as he attacked Magnus’ lips again, the water running down their faces.

Magnus clutched Alec’s butt cheeks, pressing Alec more against his own body. “Please,” he mumbled.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ thigh and pulled it up hooking it around his waist while grinding against Magnus. He dragged his lips down to Magnus’ neck, sucking under his earlobe, Magnus tilting his head back while his hands roamed Alec’s back. “A…lec…”

Alec was about to press a fingertip inside Magnus when they heard a loud knock.

“DADDYYY, UNCLE JACE IS HERE,” shouted Rafael from behind the bedroom door.

“Shit!” Alec cursed.

“Your Parabatai has always such excellent timing,” panted Magnus and lowered his leg, standing back up on two feet.

Alec pushed his hair back and shut off the water. Then he kissed Magnus quickly and said, “I’m sorry.”

“You can take care of me when you get back, Daddy,” retorted Magnus with a smirk. Then he leaned forward and kissed Alec one last time before he stepped out of the shower.

Some moments later Alec, now dressed and ready with his gear and bag, and Magnus, dressed in dark purple, entered the living room. Jace was sitting on the sofa watching Rafael build his Lego set while Max was sitting next to him, telling him about the runes he had learned.

“Hey,” said Alec. Jace looked up and greeted him.

“Daddyyy,” said Max running to Alec, holding his arms up for Alec to pick him up.

The Shadowhunter, grinning, lifted his youngest up into his arms. “I don’t want you to go,” said Max pouting.

“I’m only going away for a few days, blueberry.”

“We’ll be back before you know it, little man,” said Jace standing up.

Max hugged his father tighter and gave him a big kiss. Rafael came to say goodbye as well. Alec crouched down and hugged his eldest.

“Next time it’ll be just the two of us,” said Alec.

Rafael flashed a big smile. “Yeah. I can’t wait, Daddy,” claimed the little Shadowhunter and hugged his father one more time. “I’ll look after Papa and Max while you’re gone.”

Alec smiled fondly at his son. “Great! You'll make sure they don’t burn down the house,” he said with a wink.

“I heard that!” said Magnus in a friendly warning tone and they all laughed.

  

After a quick cup of coffee it was time for the Parabatai duo to leave. Alec turned to Magnus, resting his hands on his waist. Max and Rafael had gone back to their toys. Jace cleared his throat. Magnus shot him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes at him.

“What? You didn’t let us finish earlier so at least let us have this moment, Herondale. Do you mind?”

Jace smirked. “Just remember the kids and I are still in the room.”

Magnus shot him another warning look and Jace backed away, not wanting to aggravate him any further.

Alec smiled, amused, and cupped Magnus’ face and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed the warlock long and languidly.

“I’m going to miss you,” said Alec when he pulled back.

“I’m already anxious for your return.”

“I’ll text you.”

Magnus nodded and with that they parted.

Three days later after Magnus had put the boys to bed he poured himself a glass of wine while enjoying the view of New York at night from the balcony.

He missed Alec. He missed his laughter. He missed his knit-together eyebrows while reading. He missed his warmth next to him sleeping.

Magnus let out a deep sigh, and sipping on his wine, he went back inside. He checked on the boys one last time and decided to call it a night. Dressed in his robe he settled on the bed when his phone rang.

“Hello darling,” he answered, a smile on his lips.

“Hey. Just called to see how you’re doing. Are the kids sleeping?” said Alec.

“Yeah, they’re sleeping. Max passed out while we were still at the Institute.” Alec laughed. “Are you done with your meeting?”

Alec sighed and said, “No. It’s still going. Jia called for a break. We’re also waiting for Lily to come, now that the daylight is gone…Hold on one second.”

Magnus was idly playing with the belt of his robe while listening to Alec. He heard Maia’s voice from the other end talking to Alec.

“Sorry. That was Maia. She says hi by the way.”

“Tell her I said hi.”

“Magnus says hi,” Alec told Maia. “So what about you? What were you doing?”

“I just enjoyed my glass of wine and had come to lie down when you called. I was also thinking about you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uhum.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about how much I miss you,” replied Magnus.

“I miss you too,” said Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes. “I wish you were here right now,” he said in a low voice while his fingers undid the knot holding his robe together. “I wish you were here in bed with me,” he said in a breathy voice. “Right now.”

He heard Alec’s breath on the other end. Then he curled his fingers around his cock and slowly began stroking himself a few times.

Alec cleared his throat and said, “What are you doing?” Then he lowered his voice. “Are you touching yourself?”

Magnus bit his lip and said, “I’d rather have you touch me.”

“Magnus, I didn’t call to have phone sex with you,” said Alec looking around.

Magnus moaned as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Magnus! Stop or I’ll have to hang up,” hissed Alec.

“You wouldn’t… _Ahh_ …I’m thinking of those big hands of yours, Alexander.”

_“Magnus!”_

“I want those hands on me…I need you to touch me,” Magnus said in a very erotic tone.

Alec’s ears were flushed. He was outside in the hall waiting. He hastily moved to a more private corner while Magnus was saying things he shouldn’t be saying on the other end. “Magnus, seriously! This is not the time!” he huffed.

“Why? Are you getting hard, Daddy? _Mmm_ …”

Alec gave a huff and said, “What do you think?”

Magnus smiled, proud of himself. His hand slid up his stomach, along the ridges of his abs, up to his chest. He let his fingers brush over his already hard nipples and moaned into the phone.

He heard Alec take a deep breath. “What uhh…what are you doing now?” said the Shadowhunter in a hoarse voice.

“I’m imagining your mouth on my nipples. Your teeth grazing… _Ahh_ …you suck on them while I run my hands through your hair…”

Alec’s heart was beating faster with every word, his breathing quickened.

“Alexander, I wanna feel your hands on my body,” breathed Magnus while running his hand up his neck, his eyes closed.

Alec was quiet but Magnus could hear his hard breaths through the phone. Magnus put a finger in his mouth and began sucking on it. The sound, along with the moans the warlock produced, were turning Alec on. He knew he couldn’t be seen in that state so he quietly slipped into one of the currently empty rooms in the hallway.

He closed the door behind him and groaned. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me. When I get back I…” He cut himself off, trying to control himself.

Magnus took his finger out of his mouth and said, “Are you going to punish me, Daddy? Yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Alec in a low voice.

“You can do whatever you want to me…I need you so bad, Alec.”

Alec was already painfully hard but he couldn’t get himself off because someone could walk in at any moment. He knew he should end the conversation, calm down and get himself in order so he could get back to the meeting but hearing Magnus’ voice in that aroused state was just too tempting.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered softly.

Magnus took himself in hand again and started stroking.

Alec could hear Magnus panting. He could also hear the wet slapping noises over the phone. He cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I wanna feel you inside me, _Ahhh_ Alec…”

Alec leaned his head back against the wall, swallowing hard as Magnus’ breaths got more ragged, his moans filling his ears. “Go faster,” Alec encouraged.

“Yesss, faster…” panted Magnus, complying. “ _Ahhh_ flip me over and fuck me hard on the bed, angel. _Mmmm_ righ…t right here.”

“Fuck,” slipped from Alec’s mouth. Alec bent over slightly, holding onto his knee. His painful erection and Magnus’ moans were driving him insane.

“Make me come, Daddy,” groaned Magnus.

“I will,” said Alec in a hoarse voice.

And Magnus came undone with a strained moan. Alec yanked his own hair, willing himself to calm his hammering heart. He listened as Magnus panted in his ear and gradually his breathing slowed down.

“That was so hot, darling,” said Magnus in his sated state, a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah and fucking painful!” snapped Alec.

Magnus snorted and fell into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” asked Alec annoyed.

“I’m sorry, darling. Forgive me,” Magnus said trying to compose himself. “Are you still hard, Alexander? I thought you came in your pants.”

Alec could hear gathering voices outside in the hall. “Shoot!”

“What?”

“I think I gotta go back. I can’t believe I let you do this.” Alec cursed again. “Just look at me!” he said, shaking his head. He touched his now-half-hard erection and tried to adjust it in his pants, willing it to go away. He sighed. “I’m trying to get the naked image of you out of my head right now and think of ripping off a demon’s head instead.”

“So _violent!_ ” muttered Magnus over the phone. He had magically cleaned himself by then and was now stretched on the bed, relaxing.

“Don’t give me that right now! After what just happened you’re gonna pay. I swear, Magnus.”

“I love your punishments.”

“Yeah I won’t go easy on you. That’s for sure,” said Alec running a hand through his hair.

“Oh I can’t wait, darling.”

Alec, having succeeded in clearing his head again, steeled himself for the second session of the meeting. “All right, master of mischief, I gotta head back.” Alec took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was shuffling back into the meeting room. He saw Jace waving at him. He raised his hand and nodded. “Kiss the boys for me. I’ll talk to you later.”

“All right, my love. And thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” said Alec playfully and hung up.

Magnus, satisfied and spent, with a smile on his face, put his phone away and turned the light off.

Max was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen, his feet dangling in the air while he drew on his pad with color pencils. His brother, Rafael, was practicing his rune drawings. Magnus was leaning against the kitchen counter typing on his phone. He was dressed in an emerald button down shirt with a paisley patterned waistcoat over it, his nails painted black matching his pants and boots.

“Papa?”

“Yes, blueberry?”

“Are you going to give Daddy flowers for Valemtime’s Day?”

Magnus smiled at his son’s mispronunciation and said, “I don’t know, blueberry.” He put his phone away and walked to his son, crouching down next to him. He ran a hand through the boy’s dark blue tangles and said, “What do you think? You think I should give him flowers?”

Max continued coloring, moving his legs back and forth, and said, “Yeah, cause you love Daddy. Aunt Clary said when you love someone you give them flowers on Valemtime’s Day.”

“I think Daddy should give _you_ flowers,” said Rafael looking up from his paper.

“Look, Papa,” said Max turning his drawing pad to Magnus. “I’m gonna give this to Daddy.”

Magnus looked at Max’s drawing and smiled. The little warlock had drawn a picture of his family where Magnus was giving a bouquet of flowers to Alec, and Max and Rafael were standing next to them.

“Oh, I have blue in my hair,” noted Magnus.

“Blue is pretty.”

“This is a great drawing, Max. Daddy will love it.” Max smiled, proud of himself. Magnus stood up. “You can give it to him when he comes back the day after tomorrow. Now let’s go get some food, boys.”

“Yeah, my tummy is growling,” said Rafael. He pushed his pad away and got up from his chair.

“Go get your coat and bring Max’s too.”

Magnus went to get his own coat and gloves. When he came back Rafael was all ready waiting at the door and Max was putting his boots on. Magnus put Max’s glamor up and together they went to get some lunch.

  

A couple of days later Jace and Alec returned from Idris. As soon as Alec opened the door to the loft, Max and Rafael rushed to him.

“Daddyyy, you’re back! You’re back!” they cheered.

Alec’s face blossomed with a big smile seeing his sons. He pulled them into his arms, hugging them tight. “Oh I missed you guys.”

The children clung to him, not wanting to part with their father. Magnus strolled into the room and his heart soared with happiness upon seeing his Shadowhunter back. “Darling!”

Alec looked up at him and grinned. “Hey.” He let go of the boys when Magnus approached. He pulled Magnus into a hug and kissed him.

“I’m so glad you’re back, my love.”

“So am I,” said Alec and holding his family they all went to the living room and sat down to catch up.

Magnus was curled up against Alec, Rafael on the other side of his Daddy and Max was perched on Alec’s lap, straddling his father’s legs. Chairman Meow was happy with Alec’s return as well. He had joined the family on the sofa, relaxing.

“Daddy, I know how to draw all the runes you told me to practice. Aunt Izzy said I’ve even learned them faster than she had,” said Rafael with excitement.

“Really? I’m proud of you, son,” told Alec his eldest and pulled Rafael close, kissing the top of his head. “You’re so smart.”

Max jumped off Alec’s lap and ran to his bedroom he shared with his brother. Alec stared after him, puzzled. “What happened?”

But Max was already back, holding a paper in his hand. He climbed back up onto his father’s lap and sat down. “Daddy, look! I made this for you.”

Alec took the paper from Max and his smile widened when he saw his son’s drawing. At the bottom it said **Happy Valemtime’s Day** in colorful letters.

“You drew this, blueberry?” Max nodded. “You drew our family. I love it.” Then he pulled Max into a hug, the boy wrapping his little arms around his father’s neck. Then looking at both his sons Alec said, “I’m so proud of you two. Daddy loves you guys so much.”

 

Alec’s return coincided with Valentine’s Day. So after a little bit of family cuddles, the Lightwood-Banes went out for burgers at the place around the corner. They ate and drank milkshakes, laughing and having a good time. When they got back home, Alec called Maryse and asked her to watch the kids at the Institute so he could take Magnus out. He wanted to surprise him.

Magnus had his own ideas about how to spend the evening with Alec but seeing how the day progressed he doubted he and Alec would get any time alone together. Alec spent a good amount of hours with their sons, playing and wrestling in the living room. The boys crawling on his back or Alec teaching them the correct stance while aiming with a bow.

Seeing the happiness in Alec’s eyes was worth a hundred missed romantic opportunities, Magnus decided.

This sight was much more precious. Magnus could wait.

But he hadn’t seen one thing coming.

 

Magnus was standing in the kitchen when Alec came up behind him. He put his hands on Magnus’ waist and said, “Get ready! My mom is taking the kids.”

Confused, Magnus turned around. “What?”

“Get them ready. I’m dropping them off at the Institute. They’ll stay with my mom until tomorrow.”

“Stay with your mother? What are you up to, Alexander?” said Magnus narrowing his eyes.

“Just get them _and_ yourself ready. Please? You’ll see.”

“Ok,” Magnus nodded.

Then Alec kissed his cheek and went to tell the boys. Magnus, baffled, just stared after him for a moment and then went to pack a few things for their sons’ sleepover.

  

Alec dropped off Max and Rafael at the Institute and returned home.

“Magnus, you’re ready?” called Alec when he closed the door.

Magnus emerged from the bedroom wearing an elegant black suit with a charcoal-colored button down shirt that had a pattern of small white swallows on it. The top buttons were undone and an arrow pendant hung from his neck.

Alec stood there, mesmerized and in awe. Magnus approached him, gliding like the graceful warlock that he was.

“Good evening, Mr. Lightwood,” he said playfully and stood in front of Alec.

Alec swallowed. Magnus had his hair spiked up, his eyes a dark smoky, and of course the-ever-present glitter.

“Good evening, Mr. Bane. You uhm…you look…breathtaking,” said Alec.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, humming. “Well, thank you very much. You don’t look bad yourself,” he replied, amused.

Alec scoffed and cleared his throat.  _How was he going to survive the night?_ He took Magnus’ hand and said, “Shall we?”

“I’m all yours, darling,” said Magnus with a smile.

They arrived at the restaurant Alec had picked for the night. It was a nice place, run by Downworlders. It had a beautiful ambience; elegant but not too high class. That was something Alec would never go for. He preferred places that were familiar and comfortable. He never believed in and cared for these superficial things. Here they could be themselves.

Magnus was astonished and really appreciated Alec’s effort. He had never expected something like this from him. His Alexander was not the typical romantic kind of guy. He knew that Alec had put thought and effort into this gesture and that alone meant the world to Magnus.

  
When the waiter guided them to their table and left to bring their order of wine, Magnus turned to Alec and said, “Alexander, I’m impressed.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Darling, you know I would never do that. Truly, I am touched.”

Alec flashed his light-up-the-world smile and said, “Then I’m glad you like it.”

  
They enjoyed their meal at ease and sipped on their wine while Alec told Magnus about his meetings and things he had discussed with Maia and Lily. And Magnus listened with interest.

“Darling, you have no idea how proud of you I am,” said Magnus chewing his bite of roasted lamb.

Alec cast his eyes down smiling, a mild blush tinting his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“You’re accomplishing things no other Shadowhunter has done before. Your efforts in improving the relations between the Nephilim and the Downworld are remarkable.”

Alec nervously took a sip of his wine. “Thanks. I won’t stop until everyone shares the same rights. I don’t want Max to ever feel like he’s worth less than Rafael or be treated that way.”

Magnus smiled at him with utter pride, and the love he felt for Alec in that moment made his heart soar. “Oh Alexander,” said Magnus and reached out and took Alec’s hand resting on the table. “Our sons are lucky to have you as a father.”

Alec squeezed his fingers and said, “And _you!_  Don’t forget about the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“We’re quite the pair, defying the odds. Aren’t we, my love?”

Alec smiled. “Yes, we are.”

Magnus opened the door to the loft, walking in. Before he knew it Alec had pulled him close and was kissing him. Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck, receiving his kisses. Alec slid Magnus’ scarf off his neck and dropped it on the floor. Magnus pushed Alec’s jacket off his shoulders, throwing it aside while Alec discarded Magnus of his coat. Alec dragged him to the sofa and pulled the warlock into his lap. He slowly took off Magnus’ shiny black shoes while planting kisses on his neck. Alec’s face felt still warm from the buzz of alcohol in his system.

“By the Angel, you are so beautiful,” murmured Alec against Magnus’ skin.

Magnus closed his eyes, letting every kiss and every touch consume him. The push of Alec’s fingers into his back, roaming the muscles there. Alec pushed Magnus down onto his growing arousal, sitting forward, and latched his lips to Magnus’ neck, kissing and sucking his soft and scented skin.

“Magnus,” he muttered hoarsely.

Magnus had his eyes closed, his head slightly tilted back and was raking his fingers through Alec’s raven hair. He ground down on Alec, a moan slipping his throat. Alec bit on his skin and Magnus yanked on Alec’s hair, pulling his head back and crashed their lips together. He let Alec’s tongue glide along the roof of his mouth. Alec’s hands settled on the swell of his buttocks and Magnus ground down again causing Alec to moan into his mouth.

“I love you, my Alexander,” confessed Magnus when their lips pulled apart.

His hips were moving of their own accord. Alec’s breaths were quickening, his fingers sliding under Magnus’ shirt. Alec moaned at the delicious friction and bit his lip. Magnus kissed him, freeing it from his teeth.

“Magnus…Magnus…uhm…” Alec said breathless, closing his eyes.

“Yes, darling?” said Magnus as he leaned his forehead against Alec’s, letting the Shadowhunter’s puffs fan his face. All the while his movements continued.

“Magnus…not here.”

“ _Ahh…mmmm_ …yes here.”

“I don’t wanna come in my pants.”

“I don’t want you to come in your pants either,” admitted Magnus. Nevertheless he didn’t stop moving.

“Fuck…then stop moving,” said Alec, dizzy.

“But I like to ride you, my wild stallion.”

Alec leaned his head back on the couch, keeping his eyes closed. “Yeah but not here…bedroom… _ahhh_ ”

A moment later Alec opened his eyes and they were on their bed.

“Better?” asked Magnus, hovering over him.

“Uhum,” Alec nodded and started unbuttoning the rest of Magnus’ shirt.

He threw the annoying piece of fabric aside and let his fingers run over Magnus’ smooth chest, relearning the shape of every ridge and every curve. Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both completely naked.

“Sorry, darling. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Alec laughed, lines forming around his eyes. Magnus laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Alec kissed him back, sliding his hands down Magnus’ side and then over the curve of his back. They were both painfully hard, seeking friction.

“I’ve missed you, darling,” said Magnus in between kisses. “I’ve missed your touch.”

“I’ve missed you too, baby.”

Alec brought a hand up to Magnus’ mouth and the warlock took his fingers into his mouth without a word. Magnus sucked on Alec’s fingers with fervor. Alec watched him do it. It was such an erotic and arousing sight that he thrust his hips up. Magnus moaned at the contact and sucked harder on the fingers. When he thought they were wet enough he seductively lifted his mouth off of Alec’s fingers with a smirk.

Both their pupils were dilated with desire.

Ready.

Alec circled Magnus’ puckered hole with a finger. The warlock licked his lips in anticipation. Then Alec nudged his finger inside and slowly pushed it in. “Ok?” he asked.

Magnus nodded, “Ok.”

Then Alec began moving his finger in and out.

“Another!” ordered Magnus.

And Alec added another finger and curled them both inside. He briefly brushed them against Magnus’ prostate and the warlock moaned. Alec quickly retreated his fingers.

“Again,” breathed Magnus, hovering over Alec, looking him in the eye.

“No,” Alec denied.

“Alec!”

But Alec merely shook his head.

“You’re mean, Alexander,” said Magnus and licked Alec’s lips.

Then Alec brushed his prostate again and Magnus moaned and then half chuckled. “You’re in a playing mood, Daddy.”

“Maybe,” retorted Alec.

Magnus leaned down and kissed him. A wet and messy kiss. “Tell me what you want, Daddy. Tell me.”

“Continue what we were doing before,” said Alec licking up Magnus’ throat.

Magnus had begun pushing onto Alec’s fingers, wanting more. “Tell me what to do… _uhmmm_ ”

Alec planted an openmouthed kiss at the base of Magnus’ throat and whispered, “Ride me.”

Magnus bit his lip and lifted himself off of Alec’s long fingers. He stroked Alec a couple of times and spread the pre-cum over the crown of Alec’s cock and guided it to his entrance. He slowly let Alec glide in, albeit not without pain. Two fingers hadn't stretched him enough open but he didn’t complain.

Magnus finally sat down, full with his Shadowhunter, his blunt nails digging into Alec’s chest.

“Breathe,” said Alec in a low voice, his hands rubbing gently on his warlock’s thighs.

Magnus chuckled, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had kept. “It’s a lot to take in,” he admitted.

Alec blushed and looked away. Magnus directed his face back to himself with a finger and leaned down to peck Alec’s lips. “And I devoured every inch of it with pleasure.”

Alec rolled his eyes and said, “Just…just move.”

Magnus braced himself on Alec’s chest and lifted himself off and moved back down, ever so slowly, his eyes never leaving Alec. He repeated it a few times.

“ _Mmm_ …Is it good?”

Alec just nodded, his sweat-soaked hair sticking to his temples.

“Yesss, it’s good,” muttered Magnus, closing his eyes.

He then began to show just how good he was at riding his stallion. Magnus sped up his movements, rocking back and forth in Alec’s lap, moaning and uttering Alec’s name.

“Oh, darling, you feel so amazing. _Ahhh…_ ”

Alec’s hands never left his hips, guiding him back and forth. Alec couldn’t help but to thrust up every now and then, seeking more. “Fuck, you look… _ahhhh_ … _mm_ …you look gorgeous like that. Magnus…”

“Yesss, my love…t-tell me.”

Alec shot up and latched his lips to Magnus’ nipples. They were extremely hard, to the point they were hurting. Alec sucked and pulled on them, while Magnus drove his fingers into Alec’s hair, digging into his scalp. Magnus continued rocking back and forth, Alec’s hands, resting on his ass, guiding his movements.

Alec looked up at him and said, “I hope you enjoyed the ride,” and flipped them over, breaking their connection.

Magnus groaned, “What the… _Alec!?”_

Alec smirked and held Magnus’ hands above his head on the pillow, gripping them together with one hand while he lifted Magnus’ thigh with another.

“You forgot? I still have to punish you.”

With that Magnus opened his legs wider accommodating Alec.

“Then punish me, Daddy,” he said and bit his lip.

Alec kissed him quickly and pushed back in, so hard that it knocked the breath out of Magnus, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Magnus lifted off the mattress halfway up, his head thrown back. Alec kissed his Adam’s apple and thrust again. Magnus let out a long moan, a tear gliding down his face. Alec thrust one more time, holding up Magnus’ thigh. The warlock squeezed his eyes shut when Alec thrust again, very hard.

Then Alec stilled.

“I’m sorry, baby. Did I hurt you? _Dammit!_ ”

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec’s worried eyes looking back at him. He lifted his head up and brushed his lips against Alec’s. “I’m fine, darling. Don’t worry,” he said a bit strained. “Go on.”

“Magnus, I—”

“Alexander, I’m fine! Fuck me or I’ll finish my ride.”

Alec smiled and kissed him with adoration. Magnus hooked his thigh over Alec’s shoulder and nodded when he saw Alec’s panicked and unsure look.

“I want to,” he reassured the Shadowhunter.

“OK,” agreed Alec and began thrusting, long and hard. “Like this?”

Magnus groaned nodding. “Just like that, Alexander.”

After a few more torturous thrusts, Magnus was going insane.

“Daddy, I need more. _More!”_

Alec picked up his pace and let Magnus’ moans stimulate his eardrums. The wet and filthy sounds of Alec pounding into him was driving Magnus extremely close to orgasm.

“Make me come untouched,” he breathed raggedly in Alec’s ear.

Alec’s hips snapped and he drove into Magnus with every fiber of his being, with the goal of driving him to bliss.

“Are you f…c-close?” asked Alec, his body covered with sweat.

_“Yesss.”_

Another thrust and Magnus came hard with a loud moan. Alec let go of his wrists and didn’t take his eyes off of him until Magnus’ features relaxed. Spent, Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him with a dazed smile. He lowered his arms, groaning at the slight pain from having been in that position for a while.

Alec was still panting and still very hard sitting inside Magnus. He planted a kiss on Magnus’ thigh and unhooked it from his shoulder.

“Fuck, my foot has fallen asleep,” said Magnus with a low chuckle.

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus shook his head and ran his hands along Alec’s sides. “Nonsene. Come on. Move,” he said and kissed Alec’s collarbone.

Magnus bit his lip as Alec started to move inside him again. He was being overstimulated but Alec still needed to finish.

“Mmm, go faster.”

“It’s the fucking stamina rune,” said Alec bracing himself on either side of Magnus’ head.

Magnus smiled, glitter shining on his sweat-beaded chest. He grabbed onto Alec’s firm ass and started meeting Alec’s thrusts halfway.

“Come, Daddy. Come inside me.”

Alec leaned down and kissed him hard, thrusting into him, faster and faster.

“I wanna hear you when you come, darling.”

Alec fisted the sheets, his breaths ragged, his thrusts faltering.

“Yes, darling. Come!”

Alec gave a final thrust and shuddered as he emptied himself inside his lover. A moan of Magnus’ name escaped his mouth and he buried his face in the crook of his warlock’s neck.

Magnus held him through his orgasm, his fingers digging into Alec’s hair as the Shadowhunter filled him with his seed. Magnus muffled his whimper at the overstimulation while enjoying the feeling at the same time. Alec gave a final weak push and collapsed on top of Magnus completely, his hot breaths puffing in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“I can’t move,” said Alec in a muffled voice.

“As much as I wanna keep you inside me, baby, you have to pull out.”

Alec groaned and looking at Magnus he slowly pulled out. Magnus hissed at the drag and the sudden emptiness. Alec slumped onto the mattress next to him. With a weak flick of wrist Magnus cleaned them both up and just lay there.

After a moment Alec turned to him on his side and brought Magnus’ wrist to his lips and kissed it while brushing his thumb on the skin in small circles. Magnus watched him with fondness.

“I’m ok, Alec. I’m tougher than that.”

Alec did the same thing with his other wrist and said, “I know.” Then he leaned down and kissed Magnus on the mouth, pulling on his lips lazily. “I don’t care how tough you are. I don’t wanna see you in pain,” said Alec when he pulled back.

Magnus brushed Alec’s hair from his eyes and said, “Oh my sweet wild stallion.”

Alec lay back down on his back and Magnus propped himself on his elbows, gazing down at him.

“You’re the most gentle being, Alexander. For you I’d take any pain.” And Magnus kissed him again. When he pulled away he flashed a mischievous smile at Alec and said, “You can punish me like this more often. I’ll misbehave if this is the result.”

Alec laughed, his eyes crinkling. “It defeats the purpose if you’ll never learn.”

“Oh, I’ll never learn, Daddy,” said Magnus and attacked Alec’s lips once again.


	7. "Break Noses and Accept the Consequences!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaying demons together? Relaxing in a bathtub? Protecting family?
> 
> Yes to all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month, dear readers. This installment contains a bit of drama. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> P.S. I also included one of Alec's famous lines from the books ; )
> 
> Enjoy!

The portal opened and Alec and Magnus entered the loft.

“I thought it would never end,” said Alec with exhaustion and dropped his bow and quiver to the floor.

“Yes, but we did pretty well. For the future, let us not ever pick that spot to make out,” said Magnus rubbing his hand on his neck.

Alec undid his thigh holster and dropped it next to his bow. His boots and jacket were covered in ichor. He quickly started taking off his boots, disgusted at the sticky and slimy demon ichor.

  
***

Alec had been dispatched to take care of the demon activity by the docks at Hudson and Magnus had gone with him, leaving Max and Rafael at the Institute. They had come across a couple making out in a car, completely oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by Ravener demons since they had the music playing on maximum volume. Alec had shot the two demons circling the car with his arrows while Magnus had taken care of the other three coming from another direction. The man and the woman in the car had just continued on with their business.

Alec had rolled his eyes and said, “Straight people! Why can’t they control themselves?”

And Magnus had laughed at his words but his laughter had been short-lived because more Ravener demons had come from the shadows, ready to attack. But the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter partner had disposed of them quickly and by the time they were done so was the mundane couple. The man had turned on the car and they were already driving away.

***

“Don’t worry we won’t have sex in a car,” retorted Alec, dumping his dirty boots aside.

“No, that’s not what I said. We _can_ have sex in a car just not in that spot.”

Alec waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever!”

“How about I run us a hot bath, darling?”

Alec took his ichor-covered jacket off and smiled. “A hot bath sounds nice.”

Now they were both relaxing in the bathtub, Magnus leaning against Alec’s chest, his head resting back on his shoulder.

“This feels amazing,” he muttered, relishing in the moment. He had his eyes closed, relaxing in Alec’s embrace, his lacquered fingers resting on Alec’s thigh.

Alec hummed, eyes closed. “It does.”

Magnus had quickly filled the bathtub with lavender bath oils, keeping the foam to a minimum. But he had also lit candles all around, letting the scent of sandalwood fill the air.

“Did you talk to Isabelle?”

“No, I just sent a text reporting that the mission was done.”

Magnus hummed and turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the skin right below Alec’s jawline. Alec welcomed the gesture and Magnus planted more kisses there. Alec moaned quietly as Magnus’ lips brushed along the top part of his Deflect rune. He felt Magnus’ hand squeezing his thigh gently. Alec turned his head and captured Magnus’ lips with his own; a lazy and languid kiss. One kiss turned into two and then three and they ended up simply adoring and worshipping each other’s lips for a few minutes, disregarding their growing erections.

With his magic Magnus had kept the water’s temperature up so they wouldn’t have to worry about laying in cold water.

Languid kisses had turned into deep and passionate ones; they were devouring each other yet they still didn’t clutch and pull at each other. They simply remained in the position they were, only Alec had cupped Magnus’ face with one hand, holding him close.

“Keep kissing me,” whispered Magnus in between kisses.

And Alec obliged. He was more than happy to continue kissing his man, so soft and relaxed in his arms. He let go of Magnus’ face and let his hand wander down to the warlock’s erected nipple which elicited a whimper from Magnus. He palmed Magnus’ well defined pecs and started to play with his nipples, pinching and rubbing. Magnus could only moan into Alec’s mouth and kiss him deeper with more fervor.

Alec pulled away and just gazed at Magnus. The slit in the warlock's eyes had widened and his eyes were shining gold. Alec loved those beautiful cat eyes and he never stopped complimenting Magnus.

“Beautiful.”

Magnus just lay there panting, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder, looking back into Alec’s hazel orbs. Alec didn’t stop his hand movements and when he pinched hard, Magnus moaned, twisting his eyebrows and Alec bit his lip. It was so arousing watching Magnus like that. He let his hand wander farther down to Magnus’ erection and took him in his hand. Magnus gasped and Alec delighted in seeing his mouth open like that. He leaned forward and kissed the warlock again while his hand started stroking Magnus, so very slowly. Magnus moaned and shivered. Alec pulled away reluctantly and dragged his lips along Magnus’ jawline until he reached his earlobe. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it not so gently. He could hear Magnus panting.

“Ale…lec… _Haa_ … _ahhh_ …Alec.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ shaft and the warlock let out a loud moan.

“Shhhh,” Alec soothed kissing the shell of his ear. “I just wanna watch you.”

He pulled back and took the lustful look of Magnus in; his hair wet, his lips kiss-swollen, his slits dilated. Magnus was just laying there in Alec’s arms, laying there at Alec’s mercy, lust and desire consuming him.

“Alec,” he let out breathlessly.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look, baby.”

Magnus whimpered and bit his lip. Alec circled the tip of his cock with his thumb and repeated it a few times, driving Magnus crazy.

Magnus arched his back slightly, gripping Alec’s thigh. “ _Ahhh_ , Alec…Ale…tor-torture.”

Alec leaned in close and licked into Magnus’ ear shell and with his thumb he scooped a bit of pre-cum and brought it to his mouth, letting Magnus watch him as he sucked on his thumb. Then he leaned forward and kissed Magnus.

“Filthy Daddy,” muttered Magnus with a chuckle when they separated.

Alec smirked. “It turns you on.”

The Shadowhunter didn’t give him a chance to respond as he pulled on Magnus’ erection and left him speechless.

“Kiss me, Alec, or I’m gonna go insane.”

Alec crashed their lips together and continued pumping Magnus, making him moan. Magnus’ hand shot up and he buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, yanking the strands which resulted in Alec moaning into his mouth.

Magnus freed himself from Alec’s lips and said, “And this turns you on.” He pulled on Alec’s hair to prove his statement and smiled triumphantly when Alec groaned and closed his eyes. “You fucking love it, baby,” said Magnus and pulled Alec down for a sloppy kiss.

Magnus broke their kiss with a moan when Alec tugged on his cock with a squeeze. “Fuck, Alec…” Magnus panted against his lips.

“Was it good?” Alec responded in a hoarse voice and nuzzled Magnus’ burning cheek.

“ _Yesss_ …do it again.” Alec repeated the action alternating between slow and long and rough and quick pulls. “Your hands possess their own magic, Alexander.”

Magnus leaned forward for a kiss but Alec denied him, pulling back. “Only for you.”

At that desire flared in Magnus’ chest, falling in love with the Shadowhunter all over again and his heart ached. “I am so in love with you,” he whispered. “So very in love with you.”

Alec had stilled his hand and was just staring back at Magnus, mouth agape. His eyes searched Magnus’, his heart beating against his chest. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard, slightly shaking his head in bewilderment. “I…Magnus…”

He couldn’t control himself any longer so he kissed Magnus hard and sure, which would assuredly leave a bruise. He kissed the warlock with so much passion that his heart was going to burst. Magnus raked his fingers in Alec’s hair, creating a mess of his ebony strands.

“I wanna make you feel good, baby,” said Alec breathlessly when they broke apart. He leaned his forehead against Magnus’.

Magnus nodded. “Yes, make me feel good…make me feel good.”

Without hesitation Alec took Magnus’ leaking member in hand and started stroking him, intent on taking him apart. Magnus’ eyes drifted shut and he rested his head back on Alec’s shoulder, letting himself be consumed by Alec’s touch.

Alec never took his eyes off Magnus’ face. His eyes photographed every little movement and change in that smooth and soft face in front of him. He wanted to be inside his lover, burying himself deep in Magnus’ walls but watching Magnus come undone was like a holy ritual Alec wished to partake in.

He gently planted little soft kisses on Magnus’ face, showering him with love. Every moan and whimper that left Magnus’ lips received a kiss in response.

“Let me hear you, Magnus. Tell me it’s good.”

Magnus only nodded frantically. His chest kept rising and falling more rapidly the closer he was getting to his climax. He could only grab fistfuls of Alec’s hair or squeeze Alec’s thigh which only spurred the Shadowhunter on. “Alec, _fuuuck_ …faster, faster…”

“You wanna come?” whispered Alec in his ear.

“Please,” Magnus sobbed.

“Shhh…I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.” Alec’s hand movements sped up, following the symphony of Magnus moaning, high and low. “Shhhh…” Alec whispered again, nuzzling Magnus’ ear.

He felt Magnus throbbing in his hand and he knew the warlock was on the brink of orgasm. Magnus opened his eyes, gazing into Alec’s. His eyes were glowing at the peak of ecstasy. Alec’s eyes held his gaze, encouraging him to let go with little nods. Magnus’ breath hitched, his brows furrowed. He shuddered and spilled all over Alec’s hand. He could feel Alec’s heartbeats against his back, assuring him he was there with him, in that very moment. His fingers were twisted in Alec’s hair, gripping hard, trying to hold onto something. Looking into Alec’s hazel eyes he could see the hint of a smile.

“You’re so beautiful, so fucking beautiful,” praised Alec hoarsely.

He continued pumping Magnus until he was spent. Magnus’ fingers went limp in Alec’s hair as he loosened his grip. Magnus let out a long quiet moan and completely slumped back against Alec’s body. Alec wrapped his arms around him and held him there safe in his embrace.

“That was amazing, amazing…” expressed Magnus while trying to get his breathing back under control. “Thank you, my love.”

Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ temple and said, “My pleasure.”

Magnus slowly turned around in Alec’s arms, facing him. He gently climbed onto Alec’s lap, straddling him, and slung his arms around Alec’s neck. “Why are you so good to me?” he asked sincerely in a soft voice. He looked blissful and completely satisfied and still high on his orgasm. He was also very well aware of Alec’s painfully hard erection.

Alec let his hands run down Magnus’ back and settling on his lower back. He stared back into Magnus’ eyes and said, “Because I’m crazy about you.”

They both chuckled and Magnus captured Alec’s lips, feeling their warmth on his, realizing once again how familiar and yet new they felt.

_He would never get tired of kissing Alec. Never._

“You want me to finish you off?” said Magnus, his lips hovering over Alec’s. Alec nodded. “Mouth or hand, angel?”

Magnus felt the press of Alec’s fingertips into his skin at the prospect of either options. Alec rested his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, and swallowed hard.

“Whatever you want, darling. Just say the word,” said Magnus in a low tone and kissed Alec’s chin while his fingers gently massaged the Shadowhunter’s nape.

“H-hand…I can’t move, Magnus.”

Without delay Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s hard member and got to work. Alec’s chest started to rise and fall more and more rapidly the quicker Magnus’ movements got. He just held onto Magnus’ waist, squeezing his skin instinctively, not able to control the sounds escaping his throat. It didn't take long for Alec to tip over the edge and shoot his release all over Magnus’ hand and both their chests and stomachs. A breathless whisper of Magnus’ name and he pulled the warlock to his chest, letting Magnus nuzzle his neck.

“Can you…can you take us to the bedroom cause I sure can't move right now.”

“Of course.”

A moment later they both landed on the bed and crawled under the covers. Alec snuggled close and lay his head on Magnus’ chest. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Sleep, my beautiful Nephilim,” he said quietly but Alec had already dozed off.

 

“A group of the Clave’s representatives are coming to the Institute today,” said Alec while tying his boots. He was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Magnus, who was putting on his jewelry. “They’re coming with their kids. It’ll be a good opportunity for Rafe and Max to…you know spend some time with them maybe?”

“Sure.” Magnus closed the drawer shut and walked over to Alec and stood in front of him. He ran his hand in Alec’s hair. “And you? Stuck in boring meetings all day while I tend to Pandemonium?”

Alec ran his hands along the back of Magnus’ legs and pulled him forward. “I’d rather have my way with you here.”

Magnus held onto Alec’s shoulders and shook his head. “Uh uh! I won’t let you seduce me, Lightwood. This hairstyle took me close to an hour to perfect. I’m not going to let you ruin it in a matter of five minutes.” Then Magnus freed himself from Alec and moved away, straightening his burgundy velvet jacket.

Alec huffed in frustration and stood up. “Fine. I’ll get to ruin your hair later then.” He put his jacket on, a playful smirk on his face.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. “We’ll see about that.”

Max was sucking on his lollipop watching a group of strange Shadowhunters enter the Institute. They were greeted by his Grandma, Maryse Lightwood. There were also some children among the adults; around Rafael’s age or older. The little warlock stood there watching them with curiosity. Max saw his father shake hands with one of the guys and introduce Rafael to him. A moment later he saw his Aunt Izzy, take Rafael and the other children to the training room.

The group of Nephilim followed Maryse Lightwood to one of the conference rooms. Before joining the representatives, Alec noticed Max hovering in the corner. With a smile he approached his son.

“What are you doing here, buddy? Why aren’t with your brother and the other kids?”

Max took his lollipop out of his mouth and said, “Because I’m not a Shadowhunter,” and dropped his head.

Alec knelt down to Max’s height and tipped the boy’s chin up. “And? This doesn’t mean you can’t go play with them. Papa is not a Shadowhunter either but he still talks and interacts with other Shadowhunters here. Right?”

Max thought about his father’s words for a moment and then nodded.

“Listen, Max. Never be ashamed of who you are, son. You hear me?”

Max looked at his father listening. “Ok, Daddy,” he said and hugged his father.

“All right, now go have fun,” said Alec smiling.

Max smiled back and nodded. “Ok.” Then he ran to the training room to join his brother and the other children.

“Ok, guys, practice the moves I just showed you. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Isabelle put her practice stick away and left the room. The kids paired up. Rafael had bonded with a blond boy named, Lucas, so naturally they became partners while Max sat down to watch them.

“Hey you!” called a curly-haired boy, who approached Rafael and Lucas. His name was Cameron Dearborn and he seemed to be the leader of a group since there were four others who followed behind him like obedient little soldiers. “Where is your mom, Lightwood? Or do you even have one?”

"His dad doesn't like girls, remember?" said another boy in a low voice.

All the kids went quiet. Lucas nudged Rafael. “Ignore him. He’s a bully.”

Rafael tore his gaze away from Cameron and tried to focus back on his stance. With a nod from Lucas he attacked forward which Lucas blocked.

“ _I’m talking to you!_ Which weirdo even has two dads?” said Cameron looking around. The other four boys that were with Cameron started laughing. “Where are your real parents? Are they dead?”

Rafael twisted his brows and said, “My dads _are_ my real parents.”

Cameron snorted. “Yeah _right!_ Both of them are freaks... _disgusting!”_

 _“Papa and Daddy are not disgusting!”_ protested Max, standing up.

Everyone’s head turned in Max’s direction. Cameron moved towards him. “You’re just a freak like them.”

“Leave my brother alone!” said Rafael, raising his voice. He dropped his stick.

“You are _rude!”_ said Max, curling his fingers into little fists at his sides.

Cameron and his followers started laughing. “What are you gonna do about it? Fight me, you little blue monster? You are blue, aren’t you?”

Tears had gathered in Max’s eyes. Rafael ground his teeth together and moved towards Cameron. “I said leave my brother alone,” he growled and lunged himself at the curly-haired boy.

They both fell to the floor and gripping and clutching at each other they rolled and tumbled, trying to fight. Cameron’s followers encouraged their leader to “beat the hell out” of Rafael. Max started stomping his feet in protest, tears running down his cheeks.

“Leave Rafe alone!”

A girl rushed to Max’s side trying to calm him while Lucas came to separate the two boys but was dragged back by one of Cameron’s followers.

“Your dad is a disgrace to the Nephilim,” muttered Cameron.

“Shut up!” spat Rafael and landed a fist to Cameron’s cheek.

One of the girls screamed and a moment later Isabelle Lightwood was rushing into the room with Jace following behind. “What happened here?” she panicked.

At the sight of adults rushing into the room the kids moved aside, some talking over each other trying to explain what happened. Jace pulled Rafael off of the Dearborn boy and tried to restrain him while Isabelle knelt by Max’s side, trying to calm him down.

 

The meeting had come to an end and as the Shadowhunters shuffled out of the room Alec saw Raj running towards him.

“Alec, you gotta come right away. Rafael got into a fight.”

“What happened here?” asked Alec, concerned, as soon as he walked into the training room and saw Rafael with a bleeding lip and Cameron with a swollen cheek.

Max rushed to his father and threw himself at him. Alec knelt down in front of his oldest and grabbed his face, inspecting for injuries.

“I’m fine, Daddy.”

A commotion started building as more people came into the training room; the Clave representatives coming to fetch their children, their expressions changing when they sat eyes upon the scene in front of them. Maryse Lightwood sped up her steps, concerned.

“Alec, what’s going on? _By the Angel, Rafael!”_

“Cameron? Cameron, are you ok?” called Rosalie Dearborn, rushing to her son.

“He broke my tooth,” said Cameron angrily.

“Did you?” demanded Alec, looking at his son.

“He called Max a monster,” explained Rafael, his brown eyes blazing with rage. “And he called you and Papa disgusting.” Rafael held his father’s gaze and continued, “I only did what you would’ve done; protecting my family.”

“He was the first to attack my son, therefore he must be punished,” announced Rosalie Dearborn.

Alec shot her a furious look and Jace snorted, ready to throw a smart comment at the female Shadowhunter but with a poke from Isabelle he held his tongue.

“You need to discipline your son, Mr Lightwood! If you’re even capable of that.”

Alec rose to his feet and met Mrs Dearborn face to face, his tall frame only magnifying his authority even further. “My son is perfectly disciplined by me and his father. Clearly it is your son that lacks discipline and manners. I don’t instill prejudice and ignorance in my children, Mrs Dearborn. Now, leave this Institute and never set foot here again.”

Rosalie gasped in horror, offended at her treatment.

“Alec!” warned Maryse.

“I won’t repeat myself,” stated Alec, meeting Rosalie Dearborn’s gaze dead on.

“You will regret this! You cannot treat a Clave’s representative this way. You are a disgrace to the Lightwood name.”

“Raj, escort Mrs Dearborn and her brat out,” ordered Alec.

The female Shadowhunter grabbed her son’s hand and stomped out of the room. Raj was trying very hard to keep himself composed. The other representatives, taken aback, gathered their children as well and shuffled out of the room to go back to Idris.

Before leaving, Lucas came to Rafael and said, “I would’ve defended my brother too. I’ll see you later.” Rafael nodded and Max waved goodbye at Lucas.

“She’s just like her self-righteous prick of a husband,” muttered Jace.

 _“Jace!”_ chided Alec, glaring at his Parabatai. Alec, hands on his hips, huffed in frustration. Then he knelt down in front of Rafael.

“You’re going to punish me, aren’t you?” asked the young boy, his face serious, arms behind his back just like his father.

Alec looked at his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I know you only wanted to defend your brother. I would’ve done the same thing. But your actions will have consequences —”

“I’m a Lightwood! I break noses and accept the consequences,” said Rafael proudly.

Alec’s lips tugged into a smile. “That’s right.” Rafael smiled at his father in return.

“Well, hello, Lightwoods,” came Magnus’ voice, causing everyone to turn in his direction.

“Papa!” both Max and Rafael ran to their father.

“Whoa whoa, I’m getting attacked, help!” Then Magnus saw Rafael’s bloody lip and said, “What happened to your lip, Rafe?” He cupped the boy’s chin in his hand and then looked up at Alec, questioning and concerned. Alec took a deep breath and went to his family.

“Rafe punched a rude boy ‘cause he wanted to protect me, Papa.”

“Which rude boy? why?”

When Alec approached them, Magnus looked at him, confused and lost, and said, “Looks like I’ve missed a lot.”

Alec scoffed and nodded. “Yeah, you have. Let’s go home first.”

Over dinner, after having healed Rafael’s lip, Magnus got filled in on the events taken place at the Institute, hearing Alec’s and both his sons’ sides, all the while going through a series of different emotions; anger, fury, hurt, pride, and love.

  
“I don’t care what that kid said. I don’t want any other parents,” confessed Rafael, putting his glass of water down.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look, smiling.

“Yeah, we have the best parents in the whole world,” added Max, his mouth stained with tomato sauce from his pizza.

“I wish I could protect you from all of this but you guys must know that there will always be people like Rosalie Dearborn or Cameron. People who don’t like others that are different. People will try to hurt you but you mustn’t let them,” said Magnus. “You are _not_ a monster, blueberry. Do you understand? You are unique and you will be an amazing warlock.”

Alec ran his hand over his son’s thick blue curls, watching him bite into his pizza, humming.

“And you,” said Magnus turning to his eldest. “You are a brave and strong boy, who is ready to protect his family without fear. I can only imagine what a great Shadowhunter you will be someday. And always remember that Daddy and I love you very much and will always be there for you. Understood?”

Both boys nodded. “Yes, Papa.”

Magnus pulled Rafael close and kissed the top of his head. Then he looked at Alec who was watching him with admiration and silently mouthing the words _I love you_ at him.

 

Magnus had never felt so much love for his little family, as much as he did in that very moment. The four of them were each unique and different in their own way and yet they all fit so perfectly together, they belonged together.

He would never exchange his little family for anything in the world. He had exactly what he needed.


	8. One hundred and one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring fluff and a touch of hotness ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the party chapter but it became a bit long so I divided it into two parts. Hope you guys don't mind. I made sure you guys still have fun ; b 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an early Tuesday morning in March. The temperatures in New York City were still around higher 40’s but it was going to be a sunny day. Spring was here and the trees were gaining a new life, filled with fresh blossoms; purple, pink, and yellow.

Magnus finished the final coat of his dark red nail polish and blew on his thumb. The color matched the waistcoat he was wearing. Alec was taking a shower. He and Rafael were going to Idris for a couple of the boy’s exams at the Shadowhunter Academy.

“Papa? I packed my stuff,” announced Rafael approaching the bedroom door. He was neatly dressed in dark navy jeans and a green hoodie.

Magnus looked up smiling. “Ok. Go ahead eat your breakfast. Daddy will be out in a few minutes.” He then screwed the top of the nail polish jar tight and put it back on the dresser. “Is Max still sleeping?”

“Yup,” answered Rafael and headed to the kitchen. Chairman Meow followed after him.

Magnus took another look in the mirror, checking his eyeliner. The door to the bathroom opened and he caught a glance of Alec stepping out while adjusting the towel around his hips. Magnus turned around, admiring Alec head to toe.

“That towel is so unnecessary,” he said and walked over to Alec who was laying out his clothes on the bed with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, you would want me to prance around the loft naked,” scoffed Alec.

Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s waist and looked up at him. “Of course! It’s such a shame that you hide this fine ass from my sight, Alexander.” And he squeezed Alec’s buttocks to emphasize his point.

Alec leaned down and pecked his lips and said, “You forget we have two little kids here in the house.”

Magnus hummed softly and glued his lips to Alec’s while sneakily loosening the towel from around his hips. “Even when it was just the two of us your sense of modesty was always in the way.”

The towel fell from Alec’s hips but the Shadowhunter managed to hold it in place, at least he managed to cover his front. Magnus held Alec’s lower lip in between his teeth a moment longer, his cat eyes screaming mischief. He then let go of his Shadowhunter and stepped back.

“Rafe is eating his breakfast. I’ll pour your coffee,” said Magnus and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alec shook his head with a smile and grabbed his underwear to get ready.

“Morning, Daddy,” greeted Rafael when Alec, now dressed, walked into the kitchen. He was finishing up his cereal while talking to Magnus, who was leaning against the counter.

“Morning, buddy,” said Alec, leaning down to kiss the top of the boy's head. “All packed up and ready?”

“Yup.”

Magnus handed Alec his coffee. “Here you go, darling.”

“Thanks.” Alec took a gulp of his freshly-brewed coffee. “You look nice,” complimented Alec.

Magnus gave him a warm smile and opened his mouth to say something when his eyes darted toward the little figure appearing in the doorway. Alec followed his gaze and turned around. Max Lightwood-Bane was standing there in his pirate pajamas, rubbing his eye, his monkey plushie clutched in his other hand.

“Heeey blueberry,” said Alec warmly and set his coffee mug down on the counter. He walked toward his son, who immediately raised his arms up to be picked up. “What’s wrong?” asked Alec, picking Max up in his arms.

Max just clung tightly to his father and laid his head down on Alec’s shoulder, not saying anything. Alec turned around and looked at Magnus. The warlock looked back at him quizzically and concerned, stepping closer. Alec just silently pointed at Max’s pants and Magnus understood. Max had wet himself again.

“Hey sleepyhead,” cooed Magnus, rubbing Max’s curls. “How about some breakfast, huh? You’re hungry, my blueberry?”

Max only nodded at his father and clutched Alec tighter. Magnus wiggled his fingers, blue sparks appearing from his fingertips and winked at the little boy.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get you changed,” soothed Alec and smiling at Rafael he left the kitchen.

Alec took a last bite of his toast and put his jacket on. Max, who was finally smiling, was chewing his stripe of bacon while dangling his legs back and forth. Rafael was telling him how he couldn’t wait to get his first rune.

“I’ll stop at Catarina’s to see if she can recommend anything for Max,” Magnus told Alec, rummaging through his jars in the cabinet.

Alec nodded, listening. “I’ll call you in between Rafe’s exams.”

Magnus checked off his list of ingredients that he needed to replenish and closed the cabinet’s doors shut.

“I’ll have a couple of clients stopping by later on. What time will you guys be back?” asked Magnus as he and Alec returned to the kitchen.

“Dinner time I guess. It depends how long his exams will take.” Alec looked over at his sons and let out a deep breath. “He’s ready. I don’t think he’ll have any problems.”

“Daddy, when are we gonna go?”

“In a minute. Go get your stuff.” Rafael quickly got up and with Max he left to get his things.

“You’re nervous,” observed Magnus.

“Who? Me?” scoffed Alec. “No.”

Amused, Magnus adjusted Alec’s collar and smiled. “Yes, you are, Daddy. I know you.”

Alec rolled his eyes and said, “Ok, maybe a little.” And his lips curved into a smile at the corner.

Magnus smiled fondly and laid a reassuring hand on Alec’s chest. “He’ll do just fine. You said it yourself. He’s ready.”

“Daddy, I’m ready.”

Together they all went to the living room so Magnus could open a portal.

“Will you take me with you next time, Daddy?” asked Max tugging on Alec’s sleeve.

Alec cupped his son’s face and said, “Of course! Next time we’ll all go together.”

Max grinned happily. “I love you, Daddy,” said Max hugging his father’s leg.

Alec picked Max up in the air and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you too, blueberry. Be good.”

Rafael gave Magnus and Max a hug and rubbed the Chairman goodbye. Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss and together with Rafael they stepped into the portal.

“It’s just you and me now, blueberry.”

“And Chairman,” added Max, holding the cat in his arms.

“Yes, and Chairman. How could I forget our dear Chairman Meow?” Magnus petted the cat, which gave a purr in return. “So, you wanna help Papa with his potions?” Max nodded rapidly. “And then we’ll practice some magic together. Papa’s going to show you something cool. How about it?”

“Yes yes yes,” repeated Max, jumping up and down.

The little warlock helped his father with a couple of potions; kneeling by the coffee table and following Magnus’ instructions he would add some colorful petals or stir some slimy ingredients with a wooden spoon. Naturally his father would handle the more sensitive and less safer steps. Magnus made sure Max had fun and would teach him a thing or two about potions. He loved how focused Max was when it came to magic, always ready to learn.

While Max played with Chairman Meow, Magnus made a phone call and arranged to go see Catarina with Max.

“Hey blueberry, you wanna go see Auntie Cat?” asked Magnus after he hung up.

Max clapped his hands in excitement. “Yes! Auntie Cat is fun.”

“Let’s get you dressed. And after that we’re going to have the warlock special hot dogs at Taki’s. What do you say?” offered Magnus, taking Max’s hand as they walked to the children’s bedroom.

“With sparkle milkshakes.”

“Of course! It wouldn’t be complete without the sparkle milkshakes.” Magnus laughed.

While Max was putting his clothes on, Magnus’ phone pinged with a message. It was from Alec.

  
_Rafe just went in. And before you ask I’m not nervous!_

  
Magnus chuckled imagining Alec trying to hide his nervousness. He quickly typed a reply and after putting Max’s glamour up, the two warlocks headed to Catarina’s house.

Max knocked on the green door and waited. A moment later the door opened and a friendly Catarina welcomed the warlocks inside.

“Now look who’s here! My favorite warlock in the whole world,” greeted Catarina, holding her arms wide open looking at Max.

The little boy jumped into her arms, excited. “I missed you, Auntie Cat.”

“I missed you too, blueberry. Come on in.”

“There was a time when _I_ used to be your favorite warlock in the whole world,” said Magnus closing the door.

“Really? I don’t remember that time,” retorted Catarina cheekily. Magnus only rolled his eyes making Catarina burst into laughter.

“Where’s Mr. Figaro, Auntie Cat?” inquired Max while taking his jacket off.

“He’s still here. Right by the window over there. You see him?” Catarina Loss pointed to the elaborate bronze birdcage in the corner next to her bookshelf. Mr. Figaro was Catarina Loss’ pet parrot. He was a beautiful bird with green and orange feathers and a long green and yellow tail. Max and Rafael were very fond of that bird and had a blast making him repeat everything they said.

Max spotted Mr. Figaro and darted toward the cage, climbing up on the armchair.

“So, where is my favorite little Shadowhunter? Why didn’t you bring him?” Catarina and Magnus moved to the kitchen while talking.

“Rafael’s having his first series of exams today. Alec’s taken him to Idris.”

Catarina opened a cabinet and took out a box of sprinkled cookies she knew Max loved. “Your boy is so smart. Both of them are.”

Magnus smiled hearing the praise about his sons. Catarina poured a little orange juice in a glass and along with the cookies she took them out to Max who was enjoying his time with the bird.

“Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” asked Catarina returning to the kitchen.

“It’s about Max.” Magnus told her about the recurring incidents of Max’s bedwetting and how he had tried a couple of potions on him to no avail.

“Does he sleep soundly? He doesn’t have nightmares, does he?”

There came Max’s laughter, followed by the parrot imitating his words.

“No. He’s a happy boy just as always. I haven’t noticed anything wrong with him. Neither has Alec. Maybe…just that he’s been a little sensitive lately? Other than that he’s fine.”

Catarina listened, pondering. “Hmm…let me see.” Then she went to the old brown chest she kept in her living room and fished out a jar filled with little orange balls similar to cough drops and poured some into a linen sachet and handed it to Magnus. “Here, give him one of these every night for a week. It should take care of the problem. But I will examine his body just to be on the safe side.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

“Anything for the Lightwood-Banes, right?” she said with a wink.

 

Back at the loft Magnus received a call from Alec. Rafael’s first exam had gone smoothly and he was on a short break.

“Here, Rafe wants to talk to you,” said Alec.

“Papa?”

“Hey, handsome. Daddy said you did well?”

“Yeah but some of the questions were haaard,” replied the little boy.

Magnus chuckled. “What’s next?

“Now it’s a rune test.”

“Oh this one will be a piece of cake then. You know your runes pretty well.”

Rafael gave a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m good with runes…oh…I gotta go back now, Papa. Bye!”

“Bye! Good luck,” Magnus said but Rafael had already handed the phone back to Alec.

Magnus could hear Alec and Rafael talk before their son headed back into the hall and Alec came back on the line.

“Ok…so what did Cat say about Max? Did she give anything for him?”

“Yes. She gave me some drops he has to take every night. She also examined him and said that he’s fine. So nothing to worry about.”

Alec let out a relieved sigh. “Good. That’s a relief. What’s he doing now?”

Magnus peeked around the door and then said, “Now he’s chasing the poor cat around the house.”

Alec laughed. Then there came the ring of the doorbell.

“I think my client is here. I’ll see you when you guys come back, darling.”

“Yeah, ok. See you then.”

 

Done with his clients for the day, Magnus and Max practiced some magic together. Magnus showed his son how to move objects around and how to control his magic for that. This was a big and exciting step for the little warlock and he was determined to master it. He had fun practicing his new skill which didn’t come without casualties; a few broken vases, a couple of dents in the walls or almost hitting the books on the Chairman’s head but Magnus didn’t chastise him for it. He encouraged his son to stay focused and to not give up. The little Lightwood-Bane ended up falling asleep on the sofa, having exhausted himself, although he had wanted to show off his new skill to his Daddy and brother when they would come home from Idris. He only mumbled something sleepily when Alec carried him to his bed and tucked him in.

Calling it a day Magnus was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, humming, and wiping off his makeup. “Alexander, I think I wanna throw a party. What do you think?”

Alec, dressed in pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt, walked into the bathroom. “Sure. If you want to.”

Magnus gently dragged the cotton pad over his eyelids. “I haven’t done that in a while now. We can invite everyone.”

Alec walked over to him, setting his hands on Magnus’ waist from behind and buried his face in the warlock’s hair. “Uhum.”

Magnus took another cotton pad and dabbed it with cold cream. “Nothing too crazy, you know? I want the kids to enjoy it too.”

"Uhum." Alec placed a small kiss on Magnus’ nape. “You smell nice.”

Magnus chuckled. “Because I just took a shower.”

“You always smell nice,” said Alec and let his lips linger on Magnus’ neck.

Magnus locked eyes with him for a brief moment and continued removing his makeup. Slowly Alec’s hands began roaming his stomach while he started leaving kisses down Magnus’ back as he lowered himself to the floor.

“Alexander, what are you doing?”

“You have such soft skin,” noted Alec, while dragging his hands up Magnus’ calves up to the hem of his robe right above his knees.

Magnus let out a quiet breath and closed his eyes. “Well, I take good care of…it.”

His breath hitched as Alec’s fingers ran along the sensitive skin on the back of his knees. He then turned around and beheld Alec on his knees on the tiled floor. His eyes carried a veil of desire. Alec smiled, lines forming around his eyes. How Magnus adored them. Then Alec’s fingers found their way to Magnus’ robe belt and loosened the knot. He opened the robe a bit, exposing the tan skin of Magnus’ chest. Alec leaned forward and planted feathery kisses on Magnus’ collarbone and slowly working his way down to his sternum, all the way down to the spot right above his navel. Magnus held onto the black marble counter with one hand while he buried his other hand in Alec’s still damp hair.

“Alexander,” he let out as Alec closed his mouth around his nipple, gently sucking on it.

Alec’s hands moved up and down Magnus’ legs, feeling the strong hard muscles of his calves and thighs. Alec spent a good five minutes on Magnus’ chest, making sure to arouse Magnus nicely. And he definitely succeeded since Magnus’ breaths were coming short and fast, his hand making a mess of Alec’s hair, which neither of them cared about at the moment. Magnus was hoping Alec’s mouth would soon land on his growing erection but to his surprise Alec lifted off his nipples and leaned back. Alec glided his hands smoothly under Magnus’ robe up along his thighs, massaging his skin while keeping his eyes on Magnus’.

Magnus licked his lips and swallowed, keeping his gaze on Alec. The Shadowhunter just watched him, how his chest rose and fell in anticipation, his face flamed with circulating blood.

“Uhm…what now?” said Magnus a little breathless.

He was so aroused just from his nipples being sucked on and his legs being massaged. _How was he already so turned on and desperate?_

“Turn around,” said Alec simply; his voice a little hoarse.

Magnus let out a little involuntary whimpering noise and turned around, bracing himself for what was to come.

The house was awfully quiet. The children were sound asleep and only the sound of traffic and the night life could be heard from outside.

Magnus felt Alec’s fingers skid up his legs, pushing up his robe over his bare butt. He let out a breath, his heart rate picking up. Then he felt Alec’s lips press a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

“Spread your legs,” said Alec and Magnus complied, holding onto the marble counter.

He felt Alec’s breath on his skin, and a moment later he felt Alec’s fingers run up his inner thighs right up to his opening. Alec’s finger brushed over his entrance and Magnus trembled. Alec gently parted Magnus’ cheeks and placed a kiss on the puckered hole and then another. By now Magnus had a full erection but knew that Alec’s hand would not hold it anytime soon. He moaned quietly as Alec’s tongue licked over his hole. The Shadowhunter alternated between kisses and licks, drawing out little noises from Magnus.

The only sounds filling Magnus’ ears now were Alec’s muffled breaths and his own whimpers and moans. His head dropped low when Alec poked his hole with his tongue seeking entry. Magnus gripped the counter harder when Alec’s tongue began moving in and out. He couldn’t do anything but to clench and unclench around his Shadowhunter’s tongue that was driving him crazy.

Magnus moaned Alec’s name when the Shadowhunter sucked his hole rather hard. “Fuck, _Ale_ … _Alec_ …you’re not p-playing fair,” stuttered Magnus, gripping Alec’s hair from behind.

Alec lifted his mouth off, drawing oxygen back into his lungs. “Why?”

 _Oh god his voice sounds so dirty_ , Magnus thought to himself.

Before Magnus had a chance to respond Alec put his already wet finger inside. Too soon Alec retracted his finger but then he buried two fingers inside Magnus and while peppering kisses on Magnus’ lower back and massaging his thigh with his other hand he began pumping his fingers in and out gently.

Magnus didn’t know how much longer he could hold onto the hard block of stone. His brain was short circuiting and he had lost all focus. He mind was clouded and enveloped in lust and desire. All he could think about in that moment was his desperation for release.

“Darling, A…lec, touch me.” But Alec only sped up his movements. “Alexander, I need _more_ …don’t…don’t deny me that.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ spine, brushing his thumb over the little sweat beads that had formed on his skin. “What do you need, Magnus?”

Magnus groaned, his hand skidding on the counter. _“I need you.”_

Alec removed his fingers and stood up. Magnus’ vision was cloudy but he gathered Alec lowering his pants and kissing his exposed nape and then all he could feel was Alec inside him. The sensation was so intense that he just clenched tightly around Alec.

The Shadowhunter sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping Magnus’ waist tightly.  _“MagnusMagnusMagnus…”_

Magnus eased up, letting out a breath. “I’m sorry, love...I'm sorry.”

Alec chuckled and buried his face in Magnus’ hair. “Don’t be. You’re amazing.”

Magnus chuckled weakly. “You always say that.”

“Because you are,” groaned Alec as he began to move.

It didn’t take long for him to speed up his thrusts, because they were both ready for release.

“Darling, I can’t hold out any longer,” confessed Magnus shakily, locking eyes with Alec in the mirror, a faint smile on his lips.

Alec reached around and took Magnus’ erection in his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. It took Magnus only a few strokes before he came all over the counter. Alec held him up against his chest and kissed his face, looking at him in the mirror. Magnus reached out, burying his fingers in Alec’s hair, his breaths irregular.

“I love you… _so much_ ,” said Alec, kissing him again.

“I love you too,” whispered Magnus.

Alec gave a couple of more erratic thrusts and with Magnus clenching around him Alec came undone. He buried his face in Magnus’ neck while the warlock leaned back against him. Magnus kept massaging Alec’s scalp, keeping his other hand over Alec’s arm that was wrapped around him.

Magnus hummed happily. “Mmm, good luck to me doing yoga tomorrow.”

 

When they finally settled on the bed, Magnus wrapped himself around Alec, gluing himself to his back.

“Did I tell you you’re amazing?” murmured Alec.

Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder blade and brushed his thumb on Alec’s chest. “Uhum, only like a hundred times.”

“Well, let’s make it one hundred and one. You’re amazing.”

They both chuckled softly, entangling their legs.

“We’ll discuss the party details tomorrow, my love.”

Alec yawned. “Yeah. Tomorrow.”

And they both drifted off to sleep, satisfied and filled with love.


	9. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus throws a party. The appetizer is particularly delicious ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I hope the chapter makes up for the delay : )
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I went a little gif happy in this chapter : D Sorry! I hope they don't interrupt your flow of reading.

Cuddling with Alec was one of Magnus’ favorite things. Just waking up to the Shadowhunter next to him filled Magnus’ heart with contentment. The man he loved with every fiber of his being, the father of his children, his anchor.

Unfortunately he didn’t always get to cuddle with him in the mornings. Sometimes Max and Rafael would come and crawl into bed with them in the middle of the night or very early in the mornings which Magnus actually didn’t mind. His sons were the light of his life, his reason to look at life differently, his purpose to go on. But many mornings Alec had to leave early and he would leave Magnus with a soft kiss or a murmur of _I love you._ And Magnus absolutely resented the times Alec was away in Idris or at other Institutes somewhere on another continent.

Today, Alec didn’t have to leave early and hopefully no one was going to call him due to an emergency. So Magnus moved closer to Alec who was still asleep and wrapped his arm around his stomach. Alec stirred humming. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping, Magnus thought. And he smelled, well he just smelled like Alec.

Magnus smiled contently and kissed the top of Alec’s shoulder. The Shadowhunter turned his head to the side and opened an eye peeking at the warlock. He moved his arm and Magnus snuggled closer to his side and laid his head on Alec’s chest. Alec kissed the top of his head and exhaled in contentment. Magnus just lay there, listening to Alec’s steady heartbeats while his fingers played with his chest hair, his blunt nails scratching the skin there.

The house was quiet which meant the kids were still sleeping. Which also meant Magnus and Alec could still continue cuddling. Magnus closed his eyes.

_Maybe he would doze off again until Alec or the kids woke him up._

Or Perhaps it was not going to take that long since Alec began rubbing circles on his arm, his calloused fingers dragging along Magnus’ soft skin.

“Did you sleep well, darling?” Magnus murmured softly.

“Uhum, and you?”

“I did too. Only...that I'm sore,” replied Magnus matter-of-factly.

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus lifted his head and looked up at Alec. “No, darling. It’s all right. With a wave of magic I’ll be all better.”

“If you say so,” said Alec hoarsely.

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec's lips. “Don’t worry, love. It’s not my first time,” he said with a smirk.

Alec gently rubbed his back, his touch comforting. “Ok.”

Magnus kissed him again. “Good morning.”

Alec, his hands still on Magnus’ back, smiled. “Morning.”

Magnus planted small kisses along Alec's jaw and neck. Then he moved to sit up, straddling Alec. He sat there, completely naked, looking down at his man.

“Umm...What are you up to? I’m not going to fuck you when you’re sore,” said Alec as he adjusted his arm under his head, looking at Magnus.

“Oooh so vulgar, Alexander,” said Magnus twisting his features. He palmed Alec over his pajama pants, giving it a little squeeze, and then took his own cock into his hand, stroking it while keeping his eyes on Alec.

Alec laid a hand on Magnus’ upper thigh while Magnus continued stroking himself. The warlock bit his lip, feeling his cock slowly hardening. Again he palmed Alec with his other hand, trying to arouse the Shadowhunter.

“You don’t have to fuck me but you can watch me cum.” Magnus gave Alec a playful smile. “You like that?”

Alec gave a short nod and swallowed. His eyes moved down to Magnus’ hand, watching how it dragged along his foreskin, revealing and hiding the head. Magnus didn’t even need to touch him. Alone watching Magnus masturbate in his lap was enough to make him hard.

“I know you wanna touch me, Alexander, but you can’t. Just keep watching me.”

Alec watched how precum gathered at the tip of Magnus’ cock and he wished he could close his lips around his warlock and taste him.

Magnus raised himself up a little bit and let go of his erection. He reached and pulled Alec’s pants and underwear down. His Shadowhunter was already hard. He flashed a mischievous smile and took Alec into his mouth in one go causing Alec to moan loudly. Magnus bobbed his head a few times and then let go. He straddled Alec again and rubbed their hard members together, closing his eyes.

Alec was rock hard and Magnus loved it. For a moment he just wanted to lift himself up and sink down on Alec, riding his stallion, hard and fast.

_Screw the soreness!_

But when he opened his eyes and saw Alec staring at his cock, biting his lip in anticipation, he decided to continue what he was doing, giving his Shadowhunter a satisfying show. He took his erection in hand and started pumping himself again. He kept his eyes on Alec, letting sounds escape his throat.

Alec reached forward to pump himself in time with Magnus but the warlock gave him a warning look. “Uh-uh no touching!”

“This is not fair,” Alec complained.

“Just relax, darling, and enjoy the show.”

Alec huffed in frustration and pinched Magnus’ thigh teasingly. Magnus laughed breathlessly and continued on. It was torture because Alec needed some kind of friction desperately and the fact that Magnus’ knuckles touched his hard cock while he was pumping himself only drove Alec crazier.

“I’m going to come,” said Magnus panting.

“Then come,” encouraged Alec, his voice layered with lust and desire.

Magnus threw his head back, letting out a strained moan and spilled all over his own hand and Alec.

Alec couldn’t hold back any longer. He lunged forward and locked Magnus in his arms as he latched his lips to the warlock’s throat, sucking on his skin. Magnus kept moaning as his orgasm washed over him, feeling Alec’s mouth on his skin. Alec grabbed the back of his neck and lifted his head back up, crashing their mouths together, tongue and teeth.

“You look so hot when you come,” he panted. “So beautiful.”

Magnus claimed his lips again frantically and wrapped his cum-covered hand around Alec’s hardness and jerked him roughly. Despite his own sensitive member he was rutting in Alec’s lap again. He felt Alec’s hands on his ass, kneading and squeezing.

“I’m so close, Magnus,” said Alec with a groan.

Magnus sped up, his lips hovering over Alec’s. “Come for me, darling.”

Alec thrust his hips up and burying his face in Magnus’ neck, he released his load, painting both their chests and stomachs. As he came down from his high he kissed Magnus who finally let go of his cock.

“That was so hot. _You_ were hot,” commented Alec, a big smile on his face.

Before Magnus could say anything they heard running footsteps down the hallway. “You can’t catch me, Rafe,” they heard Max say, followed by laughter. Alec and Magnus stared at each other and sighed.

“Fun time is over,” said Magnus shrugging.

“Yeah, let’s take a shower quickly and then I’ll make breakfast.”

Magnus nodded and pecked Alec’s lips one last time before he got up.

Walking into the living room Alec saw Max and Rafael curled up on the sofa watching _The Cat in the Hat_ on TV with Chairman Meow pacing around the room.

“Who’s hungry?” he said when he came up behind the sofa, leaning down to kiss his boys on the head.

Max reached up and patted Alec on the face affectionately. “Morning Daddy.”

“Morning Daddy,” said Rafael looking up.

“Morning…morning.”

“Daddy, my tummy is growling,” said Max.

“Then let’s go make some breakfast,” said Alec and picked Max up and settled him over his shoulders. “Come on, Rafe.” Rafael turned the TV off and took his father’s hand.

“Chairman is hungry too.”

“We’ll feed him too then.”

“Come on, Chairman,” said Rafael and together they all went to the kitchen.

Alec set Max up on the counter and took a can of cat food, opened it and gave it to his eldest. The boy took the can and cooing at the tabby emptied the content into his bowl. Chairman Meow wasted no time and began devouring his food.

“Rafe, hand me those eggs, please.” Alec quickly made the batter and while talking to his sons he began making the pancakes. Magnus finally joined his family, wearing a dark purple tunic over his dark jeans.

“Are you guys hungry as much as I am?”

“My tummy is making sounds,” said Max giggling.

“You wanna set the table, Rafe?” said Magnus opening the cupboard.

“All right, you go down so I can make the bacon,” said Alec and put Max down. The little warlock went to help his brother.

The sizzling sound of bacon filled the room with Max and Rafael chatting at the table.

“Mmm…smells so good,” marveled Magnus as he leaned over Alec’s shoulder. “Makes me hungry. Although the chef makes me hungrier.” And he wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist.

Alec laughed and pecked his lips. “It’s almost ready.”

Once the bacon was ready, Alec served everyone, filling their plates, and after pouring orange juice for the boys he finally sat down and they all began to eat. Over breakfast Max finally got the chance to tell his father and brother of his newly acquired skill. He even did a little demonstration which thankfully did not result in any damages. He was very excited and Alec commended him for his efforts, ruffling his hair.

“So…I told Daddy that I wanted to throw a party. Would you guys like that?”

“Yay.” Max clapped his hands excitedly.

“Yes, Papa. Your parties are awesome,” said Rafael.

Magnus grinned and looked at Alec. The Shadowhunter smirked and shrugged. “They’re their father's sons.” Magnus gave him a smug smile and continued drinking his coffee proudly.

“Can we help too, Papa?” asked Rafael.

“Of course! I’ll be needing all the help I can get,” expressed Magnus and winked at his son. “We’ll start after breakfast.”

“Cool.”

Alec stood up, clearing the table and put the dishes in the sink.

“Daddy, are you gonna help us too?” asked Rafael while helping his father.

“Oh no, I’ll leave that all to you and your Papa.”

“Daddy doesn’t like parties,” said Max getting up from his chair.

“Yeah, Daddy misses all the fun,” teased Magnus.

Alec leaned against the sink, laughing and shaking his head. “You guys will have fun so I’m ok with that. Now go wash up.”

Max hugged Alec’s leg, kissed it, and ran after his brother to the bathroom. Magnus, amused, followed them with his eyes, then stood up and joined Alec by the sink. He leaned against the counter while Alec washed the dishes.

“It’s not that bad, you know? It’s not going to be a wild party.”

“I know. I’m somewhat used to your parties by now.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Alec’s back.

“My precious Nephilim, I’ll never succeed in converting you and I’m fine with that. I love you just the way you are.”

Alec put the last plate on the rack and shut the water off. Then he grabbed a dish towel and turned around in Magnus’ arms, drying his hands. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed Magnus softly on the mouth. “Thanks.”

“Papa, come on! Let’s plan your party,” called Max from the living room.

Alec smiled. “Your little party planners are waiting for you.”

Magnus hummed and kissed Alec, pulling him while walking backwards towards the door. Alec returned the kiss and pulled back.  _“Gooo.”_

Magnus claimed his lips again and nodded, not letting go of Alec. Alec chuckled. “We’re gonna fall.” And kissed him again.

“No we won’t,” muttered Magnus and fastened his lips to Alec’s, chuckling.

They almost tripped, stumbling by the doorframe and Alec supported Magnus’ back preventing him from falling over. Then Magnus finally let go of Alec, brushing his thumb over his lips and said, “Ok, time for me to focus on planning this party.”

While Magnus and the boys got busy, Alec relaxed on the sofa reading his book. Every now and then he would glance over at his family and he would just smile.

“Papa, can we have balloons?” said Max.

“Sure, blueberry. Blue and purple? Or maybe orange?”

“Or green,” suggested Rafael. “What do you say, Daddy? Do you like green balloons?”

Alec looked up from his book and said, “Yeah, green is nice.”

“All right then, we’ll hang green balloons.”

“Papa, I’m hungry,” said Max.

“Yeah, me too.”

“You know what? I’m hungry too. All this party planning takes a lot of energy,” claimed Magnus, scrunching his nose. Max and Rafael smiled. “Should we go pick up something? How about those sandwiches you guys love so much? The ones from Aggy’s Corner Cafe.”

“Yes,” both boys agreed.

While the boys went to put their shoes on Magnus came and sat down on the edge of the sofa by Alec. “You want something in particular, darling?”

“No, whatever you’ll get me is fine.”

“Ok.”

“All done with your party planning?”

“Yes,” replied Magnus smiling. “I’ll get everything ready for Saturday night.”

“Papa, we’re ready,” announced Rafael.

“All right, my love. We’ll be back shortly.”

When they arrived at Aggy’s Corner Cafe, Max and Rafael immediately went to the spot where the wall was filled with little paper notes patrons would leave usually; poems, doodles, love confessions or names. That was their favorite spot, to look at all the different notes. Magnus ordered sandwiches and lemonades with soup and fries as sides and waited. The cafe was not that busy now but had they come thirty minutes earlier they would have had to wait in a long line. While waiting Magnus kept an eye on the boys from afar.

“Your kids?” asked the woman who had taken his order. Her name tag read Jenna. She was pretty, her short brown curls complimenting her gray eyes and she had a friendly face.

“Yes,” said Magnus with a smile. “Max and Rafael, my little party planners.”

“You’re throwing a party?” asked Jenna, intrigued.

“I am. Haven’t done that in a long time. My parties are famously fabulous.”

“I’m sure they are,” commented Jenna. “And what does one have to do to be invited to your parties...?” She asked, inquiring about Magnus’ name from her tone. It was obvious that she was drawn to him.

“Magnus. Had I been still single, darling, I’d ask for your number and text you the details but-” Magnus shrugged apologetically.

Jenna, disappointed, sighed. “That’s a pity. Their mom must be a lucky woman,” she expressed with a nod toward the boys, a hint of jealousy to her tone.

Magnus chuckled at the assumption but before he could respond a voice interrupted their conversation. “Number 36!”

Jenna went to grab the bags and Magnus called the boys over. “Here you are, Magnus,” said Jenna, setting the paper bags on the counter.

Magnus peeked inside to make sure his order was correct.

“Just as ordered…Let’s go boys, we don’t wanna keep _Daddy_ waiting,” said Magnus and looking up at Jenna he winked.

“Oh,” Jenna said, surprised at the reveal.

“You have a lovely day, Jenna.” Magnus put a generous tip in the jar on the counter and grabbed the bags, leaving the cafe with Max and Rafael by his side.

 

After the family ate their lunch, Alec sat to watch _The Lion King_ with the boys while Magnus began the preparations for his upcoming party. It was a great feeling, he was back to doing one of the things he'd always enjoyed immensely. The last time he had done anything close to throwing a party was when he had helped Isabelle decorate the Institute for her and Simon’s engagement party a few months back. Since Max and Rafael were going to stay for the party, Magnus kept the guest list to family and closest friends only.

After perusing the list he dialed Catarina’s number. The warlock picked up by the third ring.

“I have five minutes left to the end of my break, Magnus. What’s up?”

“Hello to you too, dear Cat.”

Catarina laughed. “You know I love you. How are you? How are Alec and the boys?”

“Splendid! They’re watching _The Lion King_ right now. The reason for my call is that I wanted to invite you to my party on Saturday night. It won’t be a grand affair; only family and friends. Max and Rafe will be there too.”

“So your in-laws will be there as well.”

Looking through Alec’s clothes in the closet, holding the phone with his shoulder Magnus said, “That’s a given. The boys would want them to be there.”

Catarina laughed. “Otherwise you wouldn’t.”

Magnus huffed, taking a couple of Alec’s t-shirts off the hanger and threw them on the bed. “We may have gotten off the wrong foot but we’re a family now. So…”

“Ok...You said Saturday night?” said Catarina with a pause.

“Please tell me you’re free.”

“You know I’m always on call even when I’m off duty…but I may be able to switch with Maria. I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Wonderful!”

“Now I gotta go, Magnus. Kiss the boys for me and say hi to Alec.”

“Bye Cat.” Magnus hung up and picked Alec’s t-shirts from the bed, inspecting them. “Oh Alexander,” he said shaking his head and dropped the items back on the bed. He went to the closet continuing his search for more offending clothing.

Alec got up from the sofa only to be faced with Max and Rafael’s protests.

“ _No Daddy, don’t go!_ Now comes Hakuna Matata.”

“I’ll be right back, guys. Keep watching. I’m coming right back.”

The boys pouted but continued watching the cartoon as Alec went to the bedroom.

“What are you doing? What’s all this?” he said going towards the pile of clothes on the bed. “Are these my clothes?”

Magnus looked over his shoulder. “Yes, if you can even call them that.”

“What are they doing here?”

“I’m getting rid of them,” Magnus answered nonchalantly.

Alec looked somewhat horrified. “Magnus, these are my clothes. You’re not getting rid of them!”

Magnus rolled his eyes and came over. He picked one of Alec’s dark blue shirts that was a bit faded and held it up. “I have tolerated this for far too long, Alexander. You need some new shirts.”

Alec, offended and hurt, snatched the item from Magnus. “I like this shirt, Magnus. It’s very comfortable.”

Magnus sighed and took a step forward, softening his tone. “Alexander, you know I like you best without clothes. But if you have to hide your body from me, at least let me cover it with some decent clothing, something worthy of my angel.” Then he held Alec’s face between his hands, looking into his eyes. “Hmm? Am I wrong for wanting to dress you nicely?”

Alec rolled his eyes and let out a low huff. Magnus leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You know I don’t care for clothes but you always go and buy me all this stuff and then get rid of them after I’ve worn them only a few times. Where's the logic in that?”

They could hear Max and Rafael singing along with Hapuna Matata in the living room.

“Don’t be mad, my love. I enjoy buying you clothes,” said Magnus and let go of Alec’s face.

Alec eased up his frown and shook his head. “You’ll do what you want no matter what I say.” He sighed and threw the t-shirt back on the bed.

Magnus put his arms around Alec’s neck and plastered himself to his body. Alec wrapped his arms around him, staring him in the eye. He couldn’t stay mad at the warlock. These things were not worth the quarrel.

Hovering his lips over Alec’s, Magnus said, “I’ll let you keep that one but I’m getting rid of the rest.”

Alec’s lips tugged into a smile at the corners. He shook his head and then pressed his lips to Magnus’, sealing their deal.

 

The day of the party arrived. Everything was perfectly arranged just like Magnus wanted it. The children were very excited because this time they could stay and party along.

“Here you go, my love,” said Magnus as he laid a pair of dark slacks and a brown dress shirt of the softest material down on the bed. “I picked these for you to wear tonight.”

Alec, freshly shaved, was drying his face. He peeked around from the bathroom to see the clothes. “Ok.”

Magnus, his shirt front open, went over to the dresser. “I think I have the perfect cufflinks to go with that shirt.”

He was rummaging through his box when Max walked into the room with his favorite plush toy and climbed up the bed. “What am I wearing, Papa?”

Alec came out of the bathroom. He picked up the shirt Magnus had put there, his mind busy with his own thoughts.

Magnus found the pair of cufflinks he was looking for, holding them out to Alec with a grin on his face. “Aha, here they are.”

Alec hummed. “Hmm, they’re nice.”

Magnus, proud of himself, put the accessories on the dresser and turned to Max. “You, my little blueberry, will wear the coolest t-shirt that even your Uncle Simon will be jealous of,” he said approaching the bed.

Max stood up, jumping up. “And glitter in my hair. I want a glittery mohawk, Papa.”

Magnus, delighted with his son, smiled and picked him up. “A glittery mohawk?” Then his eyes caught a glimpse of Alec, dressed all in his usual black. “Going somewhere, darling?”

Alec was putting his jacket on. “I’m going to the Institute. Gotta take care of something.”

Magnus’ face fell, with Max still in his arms. “ _Now?_ But what about the party?”

Alec walked over and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back by then.” He then leaned down and kissed Max. “Not too much glitter! It won’t wash out for days.” Then he turned around and left.

There was actually nothing to be taken care of at the Institute. But Alec Lightwood had a plan and in order for his plan to work he needed the help of his sister. When he got to the Institute, he found Simon in the Op Center with a tablet in hand. “Hey Simon.”

“Oh hey man! What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the party?”

“Yeah but I gotta take care of something first. Where’s Izzy?”

“You know your sister. She has to try on a dozen outfits to decide on the perfect one,” said Simon fondly.

In that moment they heard the click clack of Isabelle’s heels and they both turned. “Alec, what are you doing here? Everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just needed to talk to you about something.”

Simon nodded. “That’s my cue to leave. I’m gonna go finish this list and then get ready. I’ll see you later, man.”

“Yeah,” said Alec nodding.

After Simon left, Izzy looked up at him and asked, “So what do you need to talk to me about?”

Alec scratched the back of his head. “I need your help with something…for the party tonight.”

“I thought Magnus took care of everything.”

“No-I mean yeah but this is different. I…I wanna surprise him.”

At that Izzy’s lips turned into a smile. “What kind of surprise?” she asked teasingly.

“Can we go shopping?”

Isabelle’s smile turned into a huge grin. “Oh my god! What are we shopping for? Are we going to a sex shop?”

Alec’s eyes went wide with shock. “By the Angel, Izzy! Not so loud!” He looked around, worried that someone had heard his sister.

Isabelle snickered. “Is that a yes?”

_“No!”_

Isabelle’s face fell a little. “Oh!”

“I need a shirt,” said Alec and paused. “But not just any shirt.”

Isabelle perked up again. “Oooh you wanna seduce him, don’t you?” She smacked his arm.

Alec shrugged, acting innocent which was answer enough for Isabelle.

“All right, big brother. Let’s go.”

 

By the time Alec returned to the loft, the catering company had already arrived which actually worked in Alec’s favor because he was able to sneak in the shopping bags into the bedroom without Magnus noticing. The warlock was busy guiding the catering staff to the kitchen. Moments later the DJ, a werewolf friend of Bat’s, arrived and got settled to set up his things.

Magnus who had only noticed Alec’s presence back at the loft went to the bedroom to check on him. “Alexander?”

Alec quickly shoved the shopping bags behind the bathroom door and appeared to be busy getting ready when Magnus came into the bedroom. “Yeah. I’m here, getting ready.”

Magnus ran his hand on his bare arm and smiled. “Good! I was starting to get worried you’d return late.”

Now Alec finally had the chance to take in Magnus’ appearance.

  

The warlock looked stunning. He was wearing a pair of extremely fitting pants that actually shone when the light hit them at certain angles. His torso was covered with a diamond studded shirt with a neckline that gave Alec a nice view of his perfect skin. His hair was styled to the side, the gold and silver streaks in his hair matching the gold eyeliner around his eyes making him look like a magical creature.

Alec was mesmerized. “You look…stunning.”

Magnus, not expecting a compliment at that moment, smiled. “Well, thank you, my love. I’m glad the view pleases you.”

Alec circled Magnus’ waist, his eyes not leaving the warlock’s face. “Oh it does more than pleasing me. The view...takes my breath away,” he said, his lips hovering over Magnus’.

Alec’s words made Magnus shiver. He put his hands on Alec’s chest and kissed him. For a moment he wanted to just stand there and continue kissing his Shadowhunter but he pulled away before the kiss deepened. Alec clearly wouldn’t have minded to continue the kiss but he had his plan so he loosened his hold on Magnus.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and left the room. Alec took a deep breath and went to get ready.

Before long the guests arrived one after the other. Soon the loft was filled with music and laughter, a lively and familiar atmosphere. The children, Max and Rafael, were very happy, especially because they were allowed to stay up later than usual. Right now they were telling Catarina Loss how they had helped their father organize the party. At Magnus’ wish the DJ was playing an array of 80’s music; from Genesis to Bonnie Tyler to Michael Jackson to Aerosmith.

Alec looked at himself in the mirror one last time and adjusting his collar he smirked. _Yeah, his plan was going to work._ He turned the light off and went to join the party.

When Alec entered, he located Magnus in the company of a few of their friends, drink in hand and laughing. Isabelle, locking eyes with him, flashed a huge grin and came over.

“Looking good, big brother. Magnus’ jaw will drop,” she said proudly.

“Thanks.”

 _“Daddyyy,”_ screamed Max with joy, at which Magnus turned his head, his eyes finding Alec standing there next to his sister.

And just as Isabelle had predicted his jaw dropped! He could not believe the sight in front of him. His Alexander was wearing a very sexy black dress shirt, with diagonal mesh stripes that showed his skin. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands in the pockets of his elegant black slacks. Magnus was so stunned that Maia had to clear her throat to gain his attention again.

“Forgive me, Maia, dear, I’ll be back in a minute.” Magnus could not take his eyes off Alec.

“Yeah, no worries. Take your time,” replied Maia with a knowing smile as she watched him glide over to Alec on the other side of the room.

When Isabelle saw Magnus approaching she looked at Max and said, “Hey, let’s go see what Rafe and Uncle Simon are up to.” She held out her hand and the boy took it.

“See you later, Daddy.”

“See ya buddy.” Alec watched as his son, flashing a glittery blue mohawk, vanished among the guests.

“My my, Alexander. What a magnificent view, my darling,” commented Magnus gesturing with his hand.

A light blush dressed Alec’s cheeks at the compliment. “You like it?”

“ _Like it?_ I am in _awe_ in case you have not noticed. You are full of surprises, Alexander. This-”

Magnus reached to lay his hand on Alec’s chest but Alec stopped him. He gently grabbed Magnus’ wrist, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “No touching!”

For the second time that night Magnus was stunned, his mouth open in shock. “ _What?_ Alec, this is not fair because I would _very much_ like to lay my hands on you.”

Alec laughed. “I know but you can’t. You have guests to entertain.”

Magnus was still wearing a shocked and disappointed face. _“Alexander!”_

“I’m going to have a drink and chat with our friends,” said Alec, moving to leave.

“Two things you do not like to do.”

“Who says?” said Alec turning around. Then he winked at Magnus and went to the bar. Magnus stood there speechless, watching the Shadowhunter make his way through the guests.

Throughout the party Magnus tried to get close to Alec on many occasions but every time he would fail. Alec was very pleased with himself. His plan was working because the lack of contact was driving Magnus crazy. The warlock had even tried to use dancing as an excuse to touch Alec but the Shadowhunter had smoothly bowed out of that offer.

Finally Magnus’ patience wore thin. He downed his drink, squared his shoulders and walked over to Alec who was talking to Bat.

“Alexander, can I talk to you for a moment, darling? Would you excuse us, Bat?”

“Sure. No problem.”

Alec followed Magnus to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

In a millisecond Magnus slammed Alec against the wall next to the fridge. “What are you doing?”

It knocked Alec’s breath out of him. “What do you mean?”

Magnus closed the little distance between them. “You know very well what I mean. This shirt, _no touching_ …” Magnus leaned in close, his forearm resting against the wall, his breath on Alec’s lips, and he finally touched Alec by shamelessly laying his palm on Alec’s crotch. Alec gasped and swallowed.

“Your plan of seducing me has worked.” Magnus bit his lip and began rubbing Alec through his pants.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist but Magnus was stronger. “Stop! Someone could walk in on us,” said Alec who was getting worked up with Magnus’ hand between his legs.

“Screw that!” said Magnus breathlessly and kissed Alec hard on the mouth.

Alec whimpered but this time he was able to stop Magnus’ hand. He grabbed his wrist and broke the kiss. He squeezed Magnus’ wrist to make a point.

“You’re so hot,” said Magnus twisting his eyebrows from the slight pain in his wrist. “I wanna blow you so bad right now.”

Alec squeezed his wrist again and Magnus bowed his head in defeat, resting his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. “Let me.”

Alec let go of Magnus’s wrist and lowered his arm. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and nuzzled his neck, his lips landing on his warm skin. Magnus ground his hips, seeking contact. Alec tilted his head back against the wall.

In that moment Clary walked in. “Hey Magnus, we’re out of ice. Can you-” She stopped in the door. “Oh-uh sorry…I…”

Magnus turned his head, annoyed. “What is it?”

“We’re uh-we’re out of ice.”

Alec tried to push Magnus off. “Yeah we should-”

But the warlock was adamant. He laid a finger on Alec’s lips to silence him. “We’re not done here, Alexander.”

Clary, embarrassed to have walked in on an intimate moment, was trying to look away. “Magnus, I-”

Magnus shot her a glaring look. “Biscuit, we’re in middle of something. So do you mind?”

Clary closed her mouth and with a nod she left the kitchen before facing Magnus’ wrath. Alec was trying to hold back his laughter. It was amusing how he had driven Magnus to this point.

“You’re playing with fire, Alexander Lightwood,” the warlock warned.

Then he took Alec’s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. On the way he flicked his wrist and the drink tubs in the balcony filled with ice again, startling Clary. Alec letting himself be pulled by Magnus, looked around the room and saw Max and Rafael dancing and laughing with Simon and Isabelle. _They were fine and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves so no one was going to notice their absence._

Magnus shut the door behind them with a bang and pushed Alec back toward the bed. The Shadowhunter tumbled and fell back, landing on the mattress. Magnus didn’t waste a moment and lunged himself at the Shadowhunter, straddling him. He bent down and kissed him frantically as Alec’s hands landed on his waist.

“How can you deny me this?” said Magnus panting as he let his hands roam Alec’s torso. “Now I want you even more.” He dived back in capturing Alec’s lips, not allowing him a moment to speak. Magnus broke off the kiss abruptly and crawled back down Alec’s body until he was kneeling on the floor, right between Alec’s legs. “This is what you wanted all along, angel, right?”

Alec lifted his head to look at him and the view of Magnus sitting between his legs like a royal feline with those mesmerizing cat eyes robbed him of his sanity. He watched as Magnus undid his belt and zipper. The moment Magnus lowered his pants and underwear and wrapped his fingers around his cock, Alec moaned and closed his eyes.

“You’ve been teasing me all night, Alec. _Not letting me touch you?”_ said Magnus while stroking Alec, bringing him to a full erection. Magnus looked at Alec’s chest rising and falling, his hands digging in the sheets and he smirked. “Now I will take you apart, darling,” he said and took Alec’s whole length into his mouth. The Shadowhunter’s torso lifted off the bed, his mouth shaped in an O. Magnus let go of his cock and exhaled. He left small kisses on Alec’s muscled thighs and hip bones.

“Magnus,” breathed out Alec, his mind fuzzy and wanting.

Magnus hovered over Alec’s face and kissed him while his hand began pumping his hard member. But Alec wanted more. He wanted to feel Magnus’ mouth around his cock, drenching him with his saliva, giving him the mind-blowing suction he so much desired. He fisted Magnus’ shirt as he lifted his hips off the bed.

“Oh no, angel, you won’t wreck my clothes,” said Magnus and licked Alec’s kiss-swollen lips teasingly. Then as he crawled back down Alec’s body he opened his shirt’s buttons as he went, leaving kisses on Alec’s exposed skin. Until he finally reached Alec’s cock and began bobbing his head.

The way Magnus always twirled his tongue around Alec and hummed at the same time, sent shivers all over his body, making him want to come at that very exact moment. Magnus had turned Alec into a moaning mess which no one would be able to hear because of the loud music.

“I wanna touch you,” panted Alec. He wanted to bury his hands in Magnus’ hair, twisting his strands, feeling him closer. He was almost thrusting up into Magnus’ mouth but the warlock was holding him down. “By the Angel, I wanna come, Magnus.”

Magnus sucked harder in response, giving Alec the last pull he needed and the Shadowhunter released inside his mouth with a strained moan as he threw his head back. Magnus was watching him in that very moment when Alec threw his head back and his eyes glowed with desire in that instant. Seeing his lover’s exposed neck made him moan around Alec who shuddered in return.

Alec went all soft and spent, breathing hard on the bed, his heart still recovering from the extreme sensation. Magnus finally came up and kissed his way up to Alec’s chest and neck until he sealed their lips again.

“That just fried all my brain cells,” said Alec chuckling.

“That was just the appetizer, my love.”

Alec held Magnus’ face in his hands and kissed him. “I can’t wait for the main course.”

Magnus smirked triumphantly and stood up, adjusting his bulge in his pants. “I would be a terrible host if I left my party unattended for longer than this.”

Alec stood up, pulling his pants up. “Yeah, they’re probably wondering where we are. You go ahead. I’ll be out in a second.”

“All right, darling.” Magnus smiled and left the bedroom.

Alec got himself in order, ran a hand through his hair and went back out to mingle with his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II will follow soon! 
> 
> And also a tease about a future chapter:
> 
> A cool and fun trip to Idris is awaiting the Lightwood-Bane family. Stay tuned ; )


	10. Pleasing the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about that main course that awaits Alec? ; b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> Here is the second part of the party. It turned out quite "magical."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

“That huge grin on your face says everything,” exclaimed Isabelle once Alec returned to the party.

He came to stand next to her, grabbing a drink on his way. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Alec with a shrug. He was trying to not make eye contact with his sister, his eyes were following Magnus moving about the room, talking to their children.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Your face is literally screaming _‘I just had an orgasm.’_ ”

 _“Isabelle!”_ Alec gave his sister a death glare.

“I did not just walk in on you two talking about orgasms, did I?” said Simon coming from behind the two Lightwood siblings. He wrapped his arm around Isabelle’s waist. His fiancée gave him a mischievous smile while his brother-in-law just shot him a glaring look.

“Yes you did,” said Isabelle to Alec’s surprise. She looked pleased with herself.

Alec loved his sister but in that moment he wanted to strangle her. “Really? Unbelievable!” He looked at her exasperated. Before Isabelle would embarrass him any further Alec moved away, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

“What did just happen? Why did he get upset?” asked Simon, still clueless.

Isabelle, not affected at all, just smirked and crossed her arms, her eyes following her brother who had joined his sons on the other side of the room. “They totally had sex.”

"Oh!" It finally dawned on Simon why Alec had left so abruptly.

 

“I wanna pop the balloons, Daddy. Please?” begged Max looking up at his father.

“You wanna pop them now? While everyone’s still here?”

_“Pleeease?”_

Alec glanced at Magnus who just shrugged with a smile. “All right. Come on,” agreed Alec and picked Max up.

He walked to the wall where the line with the green balloons started. Max, now at the perfect height to reach the balloons, touched one and squeezed it. The balloon popped with a loud noise. A couple of the guests that were standing nearby jumped at the sudden sound but laughed. Max popped another and then another, laughing in his father’s arms. “It’s loud, Daddy,” he said giggling.

“It sure is.”

“What are you doing?” came Rafael’s voice as the older boy joined his father and brother.

“I’m popping the balloons, Rafe. You wanna play?”

Rafael grinned with excitement. “Yes, I wanna do it too.”

Alec turned and lowered himself so he could lift up Rafael as well. “Come here.” He grunted a little holding both of his sons in his arms. “You guys are getting heavier.” As soon as he finished his sentence there came a popping sound, followed by another to his right. The boys had fun popping one balloon after the other.

“Are you guys planning on making Daddy deaf in the ears?” Magnus approached. Alec laughed looking at him.

“Are we popping balloons now?” asked Jace, drink in hand, with Clary trailing behind him.

“Uncle Jace, you pop one too,” said Rafael. Soon Jace and Clary and the others joined the fun as well.

“Papa, more balloons.” Max giggled.

With a flick of wrist colorful balloons started raining down on everyone, encouraging the guests to join in, now the popping sound drowning the music. The sound was deafening but seeing his children having so much fun was worth enduring the noise. Magnus was surprised to see even Robert Lightwood chasing after a balloon or two, trying to play with his grandchildren. That was a sight you didn’t get to see every day, the Inquisitor chasing after balloons.

He was leaning against the pillar in the corner, amused and lost in the delightful scene in front of him when suddenly two strong arms pulled him into an embrace from behind. Effortlessly he relaxed against Alec’s chest, leaning his head back. “I should be filming this. This is rare.”

“What?”

“Your father popping balloons and making faces at the kids.”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the first time I’m seeing him like this.” Alec and Magnus continued watching their family and friends drowning in balloons and laughter. Then suddenly Alec quietly said, “You’re happy?”

Magnus smiled, his eyes on Max and Rafael. “Very happy.”

Standing there, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, feeling his heartbeats against his back, watching his children laugh so carefree, surrounded by the important people in their lives, filled Magnus’ heart with contentment. It gave his immortal life a new meaning. After centuries of countless experiences and having loved an uncountable number of people, he had finally found that which kept him steady, that which mattered the most; a family.

 

The loft was a mess with all the deflated, popped colorful balloons scattered everywhere. Most of the guests had left. Magnus was saying goodbye to Maia and Bat while the DJ packed his equipment. Max had fallen asleep in Isabelle’s arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Rafael was sleepy too, glued to Alec’s leg, rubbing his eye.

Simon approached Alec while putting on his jacket. “All right, man, we’re gonna head home too.” Isabelle followed behind with the little warlock in her arms.

“Thanks for coming, guys.”

“It was a great party, Magnus,” raved Simon as the warlock joined them, standing next to Alec.

He put his hands on Rafael’s shoulders and smiled. “Thank you. I think you’re the only one here who truly appreciates the 80’s, Simon. I regret not having donned a mohawk myself, like my blueberry here,” said Magnus, stroking Max’s cheek. Alec just shook his head while Simon flashed a huge grin.

“I’m going to put him down on his bed,” said Isabelle.

Before she could leave Simon stopped her. Looking at Alec and Magnus he said, “Actually, you want us to take them tonight?” Then he looked at Isabelle. “No?”

“No, it’s ok,” Alec began.

“And tomorrow I can take them to my favorite place where I get my comics from,” Simon added, looking down at Rafael.

At that Rafael woke up from his sleepy state. Excited he turned around looking up at his parents. “Can we?”

“They’re really not a bother,” assured Isabelle. “We like spending time with them.”

Simon nodded looking at her, then at Alec and Magnus. “Yeah.”

“Please?” pleaded the boy, looking from his Daddy to his Papa.

Magnus shrugged with a smile. “Sure. If you want to. It’s not a problem, right darling?” He said looking at Alec.

“Ok,” Alec agreed. “Let’s get you guys a few things for the night then.” Happy, Rafael followed his father to his and Max’s bedroom to pack some stuff.

Once everyone had left and the loft had become quiet, Alec slumped down on the sofa, exhaling. “I can still hear the popping of those balloons in my ears.”

Magnus poured himself a drink and came towards him. He waved his hand and asked, “Better?”

Alec smiled and nodded. “Thanks…Come here,” he prompted, tapping his knees.

Magnus took a gulp of his drink, set the glass down and perched himself on the Shadowhunter’s knees. He linked his hands behind Alec’s neck and dipped down to steal a kiss. “My party was a great success. The kids had fun and thanks to your sister and her fiancé for taking them, I can now fuck you as much as I want,” he purred.

“I’ve been waiting all night,” said Alec as he eagerly kissed Magnus, his hands roaming the warlock’s back.

“I can’t wait to rip that shirt off your back, Alexander,” murmured Magnus seductively while his fingers wrecked Alec’s hair.

Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’ butt, rocking him back and forth. Magnus continued kissing Alec hungrily, sucking on his lips and tongue, all wet and messy. “How about I ride you here and then fuck you on the bed?”

Alec shook his head although he kept helping Magnus grind down on his hardening cock quite frantically. “No… _mmm_ …I want you now. I can’t wait.” With their movements Alec continued sliding down the sofa, thrusting up his hips. “I can never get enough of you on top of me, Magnus, but tonight I wanna feel you inside me.”

“Oh, darling, when you talk like this I have no choice but to grant you your wish.”

Reluctantly, Magnus made a move to stand up but Alec held him there. The Shadowhunter leaned up cupping Magnus’ neck and kissed him passionately. Magnus clutched at him, desire building inside him. “Let’s _uhh_ …let’s stay here, Alexander...Let me feel you,” said Magnus in between kisses, his fingers digging into Alec’s collar while Alec sucked at his pulse point. As Alec bit down, Magnus hissed and pulled Alec’s head back, holding his face in his hands. “You are very wild, my stallion, I have to tame you.” He bit his lip, staring into Alec’s hazel eyes, meeting the desire in them.

“You can do with me as you wish,” retorted Alec hoarsely.

Then finally Magnus stood up. He downed the rest of his drink and taking Alec’s hand, he made his way to the bedroom. Alec didn’t want to be separated from him even for a moment, so he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, latching onto his neck until they reached the bedroom.

By the time they reached the bedroom Alec had already unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt, his hands roaming and feeling the exposed smooth skin. Magnus reached up, burying his hand in Alec’s hair. “Sit on the bed, darling…Alexander…”

“Mmm…you smell so nice,” murmured Alec and with one last kiss he disentangled himself from Magnus and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the warlock.

Magnus moved closer so he was standing in between Alec’s legs. He held Alec’s face between his palms, his thumb caressing his heated cheek. Alec’s breaths were irregular in anticipation. Magnus just stood there for a moment looking at his Nephilim’s face, at the faint lines at the corner of his eyes that deepened every time he laughed. He admired Alec’s long lashes framing his lovely hazel eyes. Magnus brushed his thumb across Alec’s lips which opened of their own accord. Alec tried to trap Magnus’ finger inside his mouth but the warlock was quicker.

“Patience, love. You’ll have me soon enough.”

Alec swallowed and smiled nervously. He gently laid a hand on Magnus’ chest, slowly tracing a line from Magnus’ sternum down to the slope of his abs and ending at the waistband of his pants. Then he leaned forward and began planting feathery kisses on Magnus’ chest, right on the very tip of his hardening nipples, all the way down to his navel, and then working his way back up to Magnus’ nipples where he captured them with his mouth, sucking on them gently, bringing the nubs to complete hardness. While Alec was making love to his sensitive nipples with his mouth, Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut, cradling Alec’s head, his fingers massaging his scalp.

“Oh, Alexander,” he breathed, his head lolling back, giving himself over to the pleasurable sensation of Alec’s wet mouth on his nipples.

Alec could feel Magnus’ arousal against him. Freeing one hand from Magnus’ back, he brought it down to his erection that was begging to be released from its tight confinement. Magnus gave a very low moan as he felt Alec’s big hand resting on his trapped cock. Slowly Alec began massaging it, feeling the hardness under his fingers, his mouth continuing sucking on Magnus’ nipples. Alec’s own erection was awaiting its freedom. The more he continued with his movements the harder Magnus scraped his scalp, involuntarily rocking his hips against Alec’s hand, chasing friction, his breaths hard, and moans escaping his mouth.

                                                               

“Oh, Alexander, don’t stop.”

He wished to come in his pants but also, he wanted Alec’s mouth on his cock, bringing him to orgasm. Yet the prospect of coming inside his Shadowhunter, tipping over the edge while moving inside Alec, was far greater, so he tried to keep the temptation at bay and keep going. While battling with these thoughts he felt cool air hit his nether regions and that’s when he realized that Alec had undone his pants and thus freed his cock that was brushing against the skin of Alec’s throat. Magnus’ nipples were now hurting from overstimulation. Thankfully, Alec lifted his mouth off and started leaving wet, openmouthed kisses on Magnus’ stomach. Then he looked up at Magnus, who gazed at him with lust-filled eyes, the black slits in his eyes dilated.

“Your eyes look magnificent right now,” whispered Alec.

The way his voice sounded just set Magnus on fire and the warlock nodded, answering the unspoken question asked by Alec. And the next moment he was enveloped in the warmth of Alec’s mouth as his cock glided in. For the next spectacular minutes Magnus drowned in the pleasure Alec was giving him. He no longer wanted to contain himself and so, let every moan slip out freely as he started fucking into Alec’s mouth while the Shadowhunter’s finger probed at his entrance. The image of Alec’s long fingers inside him was almost enough to send him over the edge so he abruptly pulled out of Alec’s mouth, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“If you continue that for another minute I’m going to come, Alexander.”

Magnus quickly took off his shirt and tossed it aside and lunged forward, ripping Alec’s black shirt open. Alec, stunned, laughed. “I thought I was the one who needed to be tamed.”

Without delay Magnus grabbed his face and kissed him so hard it was undoubtedly going to bruise. Taking the hint, the Shadowhunter slid back up the bed, taking Magnus with him. The warlock hovered over him, standing on his knees, devouring Alec’s mouth. Alec used Magnus’ position and put his finger to his entrance, pushing but not entering. Magnus waved a lazy hand and Alec’s fingers became slick with lube. Without further ado Alec pushed his finger in, neither gently nor too roughly and Magnus jolted a little forward while moaning into Alec’s mouth. He started pushing back onto Alec’s finger, trying to take the long digit deeper inside. Alec moved his finger inside Magnus, wiggling it around.

Magnus broke their kiss to mutter, “Another.”

And Alec obliged. He pushed in another finger, going deep to his knuckles. Magnus kept rocking back and forth, not able to kiss Alec any longer. He supported his weight on his arms, moaning loudly. And Alec just kept his eyes on him, delighting in how he was taking Magnus apart with his mere fingers. As Magnus bit his lip, he locked eyes with Alec, whose forehead was covered with little beads of sweat.

“I just wanna wreck you right now, Alexander,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips.

“Like I’m wrecking you?” retorted Alec with a smirk.

“Even wor- _aaaah…_ ” Magnus did not get to finish his sentence due to Alec pushing against his sweet spot. “How do y- _uhmm_ how do you do that?” Magnus barely got out.

“I’ve had an excellent teacher,” whispered Alec against his ear.

Alec’s hoarse voice sent a shiver over Magnus’ entire body, causing his cock to twitch. He buried his face in Alec’s neck and panted, “Enough…Alec…enough… _aaah…_ ”

Alec gently removed his fingers and rubbed Magnus’ back. The warlock snapped his fingers and Alec became stark naked instantly.

“Those clothes were annoying,” muttered Magnus with a frown. He then sat back up on Alec’s thighs and slowly ran his hands up Alec’s torso, his fingernails digging into his chest hair. “Now, darling, let us begin with the main course, shall we?” Alec only nodded.

Magnus bent down and took Alec’s right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Then he turned to the other nipple and repeated the same thing. His tongue darted out and licked the hard nub and as he blew on it, he moved his eyes to Alec who returned the gaze. Magnus looked like a beautiful and dangerous panther in that moment, his golden eyes boring into Alec’s, penetrating his very soul. Alec was powerless against him and he didn’t mind it.

As Magnus turned his attention to Alec’s other nipple, the Shadowhunter said, “Magnus, wait. I-I have something for you.”

Magnus licked the little nub and looked up at his man. He twisted his eyebrows in confusion and sat up. “For me?”

“Uhum. It’s uh-it’s in that bag behind the bathroom door…Let me get it.”

Magnus stopped him with a hand on his chest. “No no no, you just wait here. I’ll get it.” Swiftly he padded to the bathroom in all his naked glory and came back with the gift bag Alec had mentioned. He took up the same spot again, straddling Alec’s thighs.

“Look inside,” Alec prompted.

Magnus tossed the tissue paper aside and his lips turned into an amused smirk as his eyes found the item inside. He fished out the soft satin fabric, holding it between his fingers. “My my, Alexander, you leave me speechless, darling,” he said admiring the purple fabric.

“You like it?” asked Alec hesitantly.

Magnus’ golden eyes narrowed, glowing, as he climbed up Alec’s body like a feline, letting the soft fabric glide along Alec’s skin. “This is just the perfect thing I would need for what I’m about to do, my love,” he almost purred. Then he kissed Alec while the Shadowhunter’s strong hands rested on his hips. “Mmm…I can never get enough of your lips.” He looked into Alec’s eyes and went on, “And now, my wild stallion, I shall tame you…oh, my beautiful, wild Alexander.”

Magnus twisted his fingers in a graceful, fluid movement and waves of hazy blue magic swirled around Alec’s wrists, immobilizing him. Alec swallowed in anticipation. Magnus gave Alec a gentle kiss and nuzzled his cheek. “I trust you,” whispered Alec.

It was not the first time they had done this so they both knew what the other was comfortable with. But whenever they chose to indulge in light bondage, Alec always repeated that sentence and it always gave Magnus that extra confidence to go on and it filled his heart with an indescribable feeling. Alec’s trust was everything to him.

And as always Magnus gave him a loving smile in return. He gently blindfolded Alec with the satin fabric and whispered in his ear, “Relax, my love.”

With another move of his hand, he sent a wave of magic through Alec’s body, making the Shadowhunter shiver. Slowly he parted Alec’s legs and as he traced a gentle finger over Alec’s balls, he let out a spark of magic, that caused Alec to hiss in pleasure and raise his hips at the sensation. 

“Good?” asked Magnus. And Alec only nodded.

Magnus parted Alec’s legs even further and began kissing his knees up to his hip bones, all the while stimulating Alec with his magic. Then Magnus moved down and teased Alec’s clenching and unclenching hole with his tongue and began pleasuring him with the utmost finesse and expertise. During the whole act Alec could only quiver and murmur incoherently, moving his trapped wrists to no avail.

“Ma…nus…Magnus, I wanna feel you,” he breathed, his voice barely a whisper. Even his eardrums were tingling with Magnus’ magic. There was not a part of his body that wasn’t enveloped in the warlock’s highly stimulating magic. Then something cold snapped him out of his trance.

_Ice._

He sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of an ice cube trail down his stomach. The effect the ice had was incredible. Magnus’ magic had set his every fiber on fire, so when the ice touched his skin it felt like every cell in his body desensitized for a brief instant, only to reawaken the magic under his skin, making it come back alive even stronger. The pleasure Alec felt was indescribable and his lover, who desired only to bring the highest pleasure to him, would seal the deal by blowing softly on Alec’s wet skin followed by a tender kiss.

Alec wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure the foreplay. “I wanna touch you,” he whispered.

“Not yet, darling,” came the response.

Magnus put the ice to Alec’s lips and slowly dragged it along his chin, down to his throat, all the way to Alec’s nipples. Then he followed the same path with his tongue, licking the trickling water off Alec’s skin until he reached his lips, that were waiting to be kissed. The kiss was so sensual that made them both wanting for the other even more.

“Magnus, let me feel you…I…I can’t anymore,” Alec pleaded.

Magnus touched Alec’s cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, “My beautiful warrior.” He then released Alec’s wrists from their magical bonds. “Turn over.”

Alec immediately lay on his stomach, with the satin blindfold still over his eyes. Magnus lay behind him, propping himself on his elbow, and positioned his cock right at Alec’s entrance. Alec automatically bent his knee, ready to welcome his lover. Magnus kissed between Alec’s shoulder blades as he nudged himself forward. He hadn’t stretched Alec all that open like he would with his fingers, so as the tip of his cock pushed inside, Alec groaned in pain. Magnus hushed him comfortingly, sending a wave of magic to soothe his pain and help along the intrusion.

When Magnus was finally inside Alec to the hilt, he stilled to give Alec a moment to relax. He turned the Shadowhunter’s face back and captured his lips in a kiss of love and comfort. Alec moaned into the kiss, relishing in the sensation of finally having Magnus inside him. Now all he wanted was to be loved by him, as slowly as possible. He reached up and took off the blindfold as he broke the kiss. Being able to see Magnus again made his heart thump in his chest. He could tell Magnus was restraining himself from moving.

“Go slow,” he said, his face only an inch apart from Magnus. “I want it to last.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Magnus set an excruciatingly slow pace, moving inside his Shadowhunter, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He let his fingers move along Alec’s body, sending sparks of magic to his skin, enhancing the pleasure. After a while they were both sweating and breathing hard.

“You can go fas...faster now.”

Magnus had waited for Alec to utter the word so he pistoned his hips faster, holding Alec’s bent leg over his elbow, trying to bury himself deeper and deeper inside Alec.

How Alec’s walls would squeeze around his hard member, trying to keep him inside was driving Magnus insane with desire. Magnus sucked Alec’s earlobe into his mouth so fiercely like he needed it to go on living. “Let me hear your every moan, Alexander. Tell me how I make you feel.”

“Magnus…” Alec’s breath hitched as he felt Magnus reaching very deep inside him, while the magic kept spreading through his body quite rapidly. Alec moaned loudly and reached behind to clutch Magnus’ firm butt. “Amazing…amazing,” he panted. “Harder, Magnus.”

As Magnus kept thrusting harder and deeper, his magic unraveled as well. Everywhere his fingertips came in contact with Alec’s skin, they unleashed a new spark. Feeling Magnus inside him was intoxicating enough but the wild surge of magic coursing through his body while they were connected as one took Alec to the brink of insanity. He kept pulling Magnus close while pushing his own hips back as hard as he could, chasing the release he so desperately desired. All that slipped out of his mouth was the utter of Magnus’ name mixed with moans and wailings.

“Angel, I can’t keep up anymore,” said Magnus with desperation.

Alec could only nod, his hand cupping Magnus’ face. “Make me come untouched.” Instantly he felt blue magic wrap around his leaking cock, giving him the extra push he needed. Magnus thrust hard and keeping himself deeply buried inside Alec he came undone, biting down on Alec’s shoulder. As Magnus spilled inside him, Alec reached his own orgasm, clenching tightly around the warlock, his head thrown back in the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Oh, by the Angel, Magnus… _aaah…_ ” Instinctively, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, holding him as they both came down from their mind-blowing orgasms. Panting, Alec said, “By the Angel, that was incredible.”

“That was quite something, I agree.”

 

When Magnus came back from the bathroom with a washcloth in his hand, he stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on a naked Alec who was lying on his stomach, his arms crossed under his pillow, his face extremely relaxed.

_How beautiful he looked._

For a moment Magnus thought Alec had fallen asleep but when he got close to the bed the Shadowhunter opened his eyes, a dazed smile on his lips.

“I thought you had fallen asleep without me cleaning you up.”

“Uh-uh but I’m almost there,” murmured Alec.

When Magnus finished cleaning him, he kissed his temple and lay down behind him, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Alec felt warm and cozy, and Magnus immediately relaxed against him. He closed his eyes, his heart content, his body satiated.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” he whispered. But Alec was already asleep, snoring softly in Magnus’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Idris is next! Stay tuned : )


	11. My Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Bane family goes to Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since my last update. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.
> 
> Happy reading ; )

Max Lightwood-Bane was sitting between his parents, both still asleep, and playing with his rune blocks. It was early and his older brother, Rafael, was still asleep, too. Max quietly arranged and rearranged his blocks, using his magic to move the wooden cubes.

Alec stirred and opened his eyes groggily. He smiled noticing his son there on the bed. Max was tracing the speed rune with his chubby little finger, his back leaning against his father’s leg. Alec glanced at Magnus, who was still peacefully asleep. The warlock had had a long night at the Pandemonium and had passed out as soon as he had hit the bed. Alec gently stroked Max’s hair which made the boy turn and look at him.

“Morning, blueberry.”

“Morning, Daddy,” whispered Max.

“What are you doing? Playing with your blocks?”

Max nodded and lifted the block in his hand and showed it to Alec. “Look, Daddy, this is like the one you have. It’s the speed rune.”

Alec smiled fondly. “You’re right. I have that rune on my arm…Is your brother still sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked quietly. Max nodded. The Shadowhunter rose and got up from the bed, so very quietly to not wake Magnus. “All right, let’s go make some breakfast.”

Max stood up on the bed, ready for Alec to pick him up. “What about Papa?”

Alec lifted him up and whispered, “We’re gonna let Papa sleep, ok? He’s very tired.”

“Ok,” Max whispered back.

Soon Rafael joined his father and brother in the kitchen for breakfast. Alec had made scrambled eggs with toast. Now the Shadowhunter was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and going through his text messages while his sons ate their breakfast.

“Daddy, when is Rafe getting his first rune?”

“Rafe has to wait two or three more years,” said Alec, squinting at the message on his phone.

“Is that why he’s not training yet?”

“Uhum.”

“But Papa doesn’t even let me throw daggers with Uncle Jace,” said Rafael, annoyed.

Before Alec could say anything his phone rang. “Hey Mom.” Alec stood up and walked out of the kitchen talking to Maryse on the phone.

“Papa keeps saying I’m too young,” Rafael complained to his younger brother. “But Uncle Jace had all kinds of weapons for his birthdays when he was a kid.”

“Daddy lets you touch his bow and arrows.”

“Yeah, only sometimes.”

“Papa doesn't want me to touch his jars either,” said Max with a shrug.

“That’s because he doesn't want you to turn into a frog or a lizard by accident,” said Rafael laughing. Max, chewing on his toast, made a face at his brother.

Alec walked back into the kitchen, hanging up. “Are you guys done?” he asked the boys while putting his phone in his pocket.

“Yes, Daddy. See, I ate all my eggs,” Max said grinning. There was still a bit of toast crumbs stuck around his mouth.

Alec cleared up their plates and said, “So, I gotta go to the Institute and you boys are gonna come with me.” He started the water and began washing the dishes. “Go clean up and get ready, ok? We leave in fifteen.”

Max and Rafael cheered and ran out of the room.

“ _Hey! Hey!_ Keep it down. Papa is still sleeping.”

 

 

Alec quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. Magnus was still sleeping, his soft hair on the pillow, the sunlight shining on his bare arms. Alec went to the closet and changed into his black pants and a brown t-shirt. Putting on his jacket, he went to the bed and bent down to kiss Magnus on the forehead. The warlock hummed in pleasure and smiled. “Hey,” he murmured.

Alec smiled. “Hey.”

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. Gotta go to the Institute. A couple of representatives are coming from Idris.” Magnus nodded, eyes half open. “I’m taking the boys with me. Rafael has already fed the Chairman. You can sleep and rest.”

“Mmm, you’re so considerate.”

Alec smiled crookedly and leaned forward to kiss Magnus on the lips. “I call you later, ok?”

“Ok. I love you,” murmured Magnus softly.

“Love you too.”

When Alec and the boys arrived at the Institute, they were greeted by Simon, who quickly went over a list of things with Alec, before the representatives’ arrival. Alec signed off the documents on the tablet. “Where’s Jace?”

“Where do you think? Training room,” said Simon, taking the tablet from Alec.

“Tell him to meet me in the office, will ya?” Simon nodded. Alec turned to the boys. “All right, my meeting is going to take a while, guys. You can stay in the library or the music room.”

“Daddy, can we go to the training room? _Please?_ ” asked Rafael.

“Ok, that’s fine. Just don't touch anything without supervision.” Rafael grinned happily, and watched his father leave.

“ _All riiight_ , let’s go see Uncle Jace then,” said Simon and took Max’s hand.

In the training room, Jace and Clary were involved in a serious seraph blade combat practice. Currently Clary had the upper hand and was attacking with an incredible speed. Max’s excited greeting made Jace lose momentary focus and thus gave Clary the opportunity to knock the blade out of his hand.

“Go Aunt Clary,” cheered Rafael. He, Max, and Simon clapped which earned them a wide grin from Clary. She and Jace, both trying to regain their breaths, walked over to the group, saying hello.

“How are my two favorite nephews in the world?”

“We are your only nephews, Uncle Jace,” said Max giggling.

“Which makes you the best,” added Jace with a grin, ruffling Max’s hair.

“Jace, Alec said to meet him in the office,” informed Simon.

“All right.” Jace threw his hoodie on and walked out of the room. He then turned and said, “Hey Clary, show them that trick I taught you yesterday.”

Clary only shook her head. “Show off!”

“I’m gonna go put these codes in. Catch you guys later.”

“Bye Uncle Simon.” Max waved at him.

“Aunt Clary, can we do some of those flips you showed me last time?” Rafael asked eagerly.

Clary smiled. “Well…why not.”

Magnus was relaxing in the bathtub when his phone rang. He lifted his head and peeked at the screen. It was Alec. He moved and stretched his arm to grab his phone. “Hello, my darling.”

“Hey. Did you get enough rest?”

“Uhum. And now I am having a wonderful bath, getting out all that tension in my shoulders.”

“Good. Are you having any clients today?”

Magnus bent his knee, wiggling his toes. “No. Today I’m not available to anyone.”

“Not even me?”

“Darling, you know I’m always available to you.” Alec chuckled. “How are the boys?”

“They’re good. They’re with Clary as we speak. Jace and I just finished the meeting. They need me in Idris for a couple of days, if not more.” Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. “I know I know, I was just there a couple of weeks ago. But they need me, Magnus. I can’t say no.”

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood, you are so high in demand. How can I even compete?” said Magnus playfully.

“You don’t even have to. I’m always at your service...High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Mmm, always? So if the High Warlock of Brooklyn demanded your presence right now, you would come?”

“Well, right now would be a little…difficult.”

Magnus sighed dramatically. “Then I shall make my demands when you come home, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec laughed softly on the other end. “Fair enough.” Magnus hummed, amused. “Ok, I gotta go now. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

 

With Alec and the boys gone and a free schedule, Magnus decided to pamper himself. Therefore, after his extremely relaxing bath, he ventured out for a manicure and a shopping spree. He was always in need of new clothes, unnecessary in Alec’s opinion, but perfectly logical according to Magnus. After all these years, the warlock hadn’t succeeded in converting Alec; the Shadowhunter’s sense of fashion was still non-existent. All Alec agreed on was that Magnus always looked incredible no matter what he wore. Of course he appreciated the nice material of the clothes his partner wore but that did not necessarily count as having a sense of fashion.

As a result a very happy Magnus entered the loft with a number of bags from various designer shops on Madison Avenue. As soon as he walked into the living room, Chairman Meow hopped down from the sofa and greeted him with a meow.

“Aww, did you miss me, Chairman?” Magnus dropped the bags on the sofa and picked the tabby up, cooing at him. The cat leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. “You missed me? Huh? You’re a good kitty, yes you are.” With the cat in his arm, Magnus took two of the bags and went to Max and Rafael’s room. Opening the closet, he began rummaging through his sons’ clothes. He took some off of the hangers and replaced them with the new clothes he had bought. As he did the same with his and Alec’s wardrobe, the time passed and soon it was close to dinner time when Alec and the boys came back.

“Magnus?” Alec called when he closed the door.

“Papa!” Max ran to Chairman Meow and hugged the cat.

“Papa, we’re home,” called out Rafael, walking to the open balcony doors.

In that moment Magnus appeared, with a big smile on his face. “Hey! My boys are back.”

Rafael ran to him and hugged him. “Papa, I missed you.”

As Rafael clung to him, Magnus stroked his face, looking down at him. “Missed you too, Rafe. How was your day?”

“It was awesome. We were with Aunt Clary in the training room. She showed me some really cool moves.”

Max came and hugged Magnus’ leg. Magnus stroked his hair. “Hey my blueberry.” Max smiled at him, looking up.

“All right, come on guys. Dinner time,” Alec said coming out of the kitchen. “Go wash your hands.”

The boys left and Magnus circled his arms around Alec, leaning up to kiss him hello. “Hi,” he whispered.

Alec hummed into the kiss. “Hi.”

“Ugh, they’re kissing again,” nagged Rafael when he and Max came back to the living room.

“Daddy kisses Papa because he loves him,” disagreed Max.

Rafael rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. “I’m hungry.”

Max watched his fathers, who now broke apart, with a big smile.

“Come on, son,” said Alec and stretched out his hand to the little warlock who took it. Max put his other hand in Magnus’ and together they went to join Rafael in the kitchen.

  

After dinner, the Lightwood-Bane family settled down in the living room. Alec was laid back, resting against Magnus’ chest as he gently played with Alec’s hair. Both were affectionately watching their sons that were building a Lego pirate set together. The Chairman was napping next to them.

“You know, you and the boys should come with me,” Alec said.

“To Idris?”

“Uhum. We can stay at our house. My Dad doesn’t live there anymore and my Mom is away right now.”

Rafael was helping Max snap a couple of pieces together.

“Hmm…I can clear my schedule for a few days. That won’t be a problem.”

“And the boys gonna love it. You know how Max always wants to come whenever I go there. And Rafe likes it there, too.”

Magnus lightly scraped Alec’s scalp with his blunt, polished nails and thought for a moment. “I even have a better idea. You know Ragnor used to have a cozy cottage in the countryside there, in Idris. There’s a lake close by, I think. I can get the key from Catarina.”

“No, give me it. I wanna put it myself, Rafe.”

“Ok, that works,” agreed Alec. “Hey, Rafe, give it back to him. Let him do it, son.”

Rafael gave up and gave the blocks back to Max. “Here.”

“You know you keep this up and I’ll be asleep in no time,” said Alec looking up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled and planted a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “Don’t you dare fall asleep, Daddy. I haven't made my demands yet, remember?”

Alec hummed, closing his eyes. “How could I?”

“Look, Daddy! I finished it.” Max jumped up and showed his little pirate ship to Alec and Magnus.

“That’s awesome, blueberry.”

“What about you, Rafe?” asked Magnus.

“Mine is bigger. I still have a few more things to attach.”

Max climbed up onto Alec’s lap and sat there, sliding his ship along Alec’s chest. “Papa, I wanna become a pirate like you.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not that again.”

Magnus laughed. “Alexander, I made for a very irresistible pirate.”

“You said Ragnor fled because you set the ship on fire.” Max chuckled.

“ _It was an accident!_ And besides, he never approved of anything I did.”

“Can you blame him?” Alec laughed, shaking his head.

_“Alexander, how dare you?”_

“Papa, you were a terrible pirate,” said Rafael, laughing.

“I can’t believe you all gang up on me!” Magnus gaped but fell into laughter due to the infectious laughters of Alec and their sons.

“Yeah, I’m glad your piracy days are over, Magnus,” said Alec.

Rafael got up and came over to show his ship. “It’s done.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool,” Max marveled wide-eyed.

“Great job, Rafe. That looks amazing,” praised Magnus.

“That’s one big ship.” Alec took the ship from Rafael’s hands and examined it curiously.

Max yawned, rubbing his eye with his little blue fist. “Time for bed, blueberry. Hmm?” Magnus said, his fingers still in Alec’s hair. Max nodded, his eyes tired and drowsy.

Alec gave the ship back to Rafael and said, “I gotta go to Idris the day after tomorrow.”

“Again?” Rafael complained with a huff.

“Yes, but this time we all go together.”

Hearing that Rafael’s face lit up. “Really, Daddy?”

Max tapped his hands on Alec’s chest with excitement. “Yay, we all go.”

“We’re gonna pack tomorrow, ok?” Magnus said. “Now, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed.”

“Ok,” Rafael agreed and started in the direction of the bedroom. “Come on, Max.” The little warlock climbed down his father’s lap and followed his brother.

“Go. I’ll be there in a few minutes to tuck you guys in,” said Alec and turned around to face Magnus. “Once they’re in bed I’m all yours.” He smiled and pecked Magnus’ lips softly.

“That sounds very promising, Daddy,” Magnus mused seductively and claimed Alec’s lips once again. Alec moaned into the kiss as Magnus opened his mouth to him, allowing him to kiss him deeper. The warlock’s hands settled on his face, holding him there. Alec automatically moved closer, steadying himself with his hand on the sofa armrest.

Just as Magnus bit down on Alec’s lower lip they heard Max call from the other room, “Daddy, come!”

Magnus reluctantly broke their kiss and whispered, “Oh, Daddy will come all right. Just not yet.” And he bit his lip, his cat eyes oozing seduction. Alec’s gaze lingered on Magnus’ eyes for a moment longer, wanting, and then he stood up and went to tuck the boys in. Magnus let out a deep breath and with a wave of hand he cleared up the Lego boxes from the floor and dimmed the lights in the living room.

Not too long after, he heard Alec close the door to the children’s bedroom and walk back to the sofa. He slumped down on the other end by Magnus’ stretched legs. He lifted Magnus’ feet and put them in his lap. He began massaging the neatly painted toes, letting them curl to the touch of his long warrior fingers.

“Mmm, is there anything you can’t do with those talented fingers?”

Alec smirked and continued kneading the arch of Magnus’ foot with just the right pressure. After a moment Magnus pulled his feet back and hooking his fingers into Alec’s collar he pulled the Shadowhunter on top of him, opening his legs to accommodate Alec’s body in between. Magnus kissed Alec slowly but deeply, letting his tongue dance inside Alec’s mouth, moaning quietly. Alec held himself upright not to crush Magnus under his weight. He let himself get carried away by the taste of Magnus’ lips and tongue, so deliciously addictive. Magnus slowly bent his knees, grinding up his hips, letting Alec feel his growing erection. He slid his fingers under Alec’s shirt, tracing the faded runes on his back and he ground his hips again and this time Alec responded by grinding down on him. Magnus’ hands moved down Alec’s back, splaying on his butt and he squeezed, pushing Alec down. Alec let Magnus guide him while his lips traveled down Magnus’ jaw to his neck.

“ _Aaah_ , Alec,” Magnus breathed, tilting his head back.

“Make your demands, Mr. Bane,” whispered Alec against the other man’s throat. He lifted his head and looking into Magnus’ eyes, he kissed him again.

When they broke the kiss, Magnus, short of breath, traced Alec’s lips with his forefinger and said, “Show me what this beautiful mouth of yours can do, Shadowhunter.”

Alec’s eyes sparkled with desire and he began planting kisses down Magnus’ body, pushing up his loose shirt to reveal the soft skin underneath. Magnus felt Alec’s lips dressing his skin with warm kisses, licking and sucking his nipples as he made his way down to his ripped stomach. When Alec reached the waistband of his silk pants he looked up, his eyebrows arching, his lips kiss-bruised. Magnus looked at him with hooded eyes, desire licking up his chest, and he swallowed, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. He lifted a hand and cupped Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter turned and kissed the inside of his palm and then hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down.

Magnus’ eyes were on Alec as the Shadowhunter’s fingers wrapped around his cock and gave him a few gentle strokes while sucking on the tip playfully. Alec’s eyes locked with Magnus’ glowing cat eyes and he darted his tongue out. Holding Magnus’ gaze he licked a slow stripe up his length, sucking off the precum at the crown.

“ _Uhhh_ Alec…”

“Just relax,” said Alec in a quiet, aroused voice. Then he took Magnus into his mouth, so very slowly.

Every nerve ending in Magnus’ body came to life as he felt Alec’s wet mouth gliding down his length, taking him inch by inch. Magnus moaned, his fingers twisting into Alec’s hair. And Alec did not stop, intending to take all of Magnus into his mouth. Magnus felt his cock go deep down Alec’s throat, the constricting walls around his member igniting a new desire inside him. Alec moaned around him, holding Magnus there for a moment and then very slowly he took Magnus’ cock out of his mouth, grazing his teeth along his hot skin. Once his cock was free, Magnus opened his eyes, gazing at Alec.

“Good?” asked Alec, hoarsely, with a seductive smile.

Alone hearing Alec’s voice made Magnus’ cock twitch. Magnus bit his lip and tugged Alec’s hair and pulled him up, crashing their lips together. It was a filthy, wet kiss, each of them trying to devour the other as much as they could. Magnus could feel Alec’s bulge in his pants. Alec was rock hard, pressing down on him. The warlock disentangled one of his hands from Alec’s hair and laid it on Alec’s clothed erection, palming him through his jeans.

“ _Mmm_ , Daddy, you’re so hard,” murmured Magnus, knowing what effect the word had on the Shadowhunter.

Alec sucked on his lip, thrusting into Magnus’ hand, his thigh pressing against Magnus’ cock. Magnus squeezed Alec’s bulge harder, breaking the kiss. Alec chased after his lips but Magnus denied him, keeping the excruciating gap between their mouths. They each could feel the other’s short breaths caressing their skins. Alec’s pupils were dilated, his eyes screaming lust and desire. Alec tried once more to capture Magnus’ lips but the warlock denied him again, only licking up Alec’s lips.

“You wanna fuck me, Daddy?” Magnus felt Alec’s cock twitch in his pants and smirked, his mischievous cat eyes looking down at Alec’s lips. “Do you?” Magnus whispered and leaned in closer, teasing Alec by nipping at his lower lip. “Do you wanna take me here, Alexander? Or you wanna make love to me on our bed?” Another nip.

“I’ll make love to you wherever you like,” responded Alec. “It’s all about you tonight.” At that Magnus moaned, rolling his hips, seeking a contact from Alec. The Shadowhunter’s strong hands moved under his back, pulling him closer against him. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” whispered Alec, his eyes staring into his lover’s.

Magnus wrapped both arms around Alec’s neck and said, “I want you to make me feel good, Daddy. Make love to me, take me apart right here.” And then he kissed him.

Alec tightened his arms around him and pushed him down on the sofa, their lips glued to each other. Magnus’ fingers worked Alec’s pants open and while kissing Alec passionately, he pulled his jeans, along with his underwear, down and over his well-defined cheeks, thus revealing Alec’s magnificent erection. With a snap of fingers, both their shirts landed on the floor. Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s chest, playing with the coarse hair, pinching his nipples.

“We haven’t had sex for over a week now,” noted Magnus, kissing Alec’s Deflect rune.

“I know,” breathed Alec in his ear. 

Magnus took Alec’s cock in his hand and while they continued kissing, he started stroking Alec slowly.

“I’m still…gonna…take care of you,” murmured Alec between kisses, tugging on Magnus’ cock. Then he broke away and settled himself so that his head was hovering between Magnus’ legs. He hooked both of Magnus’ knees over his shoulders and without further delay he took Magnus into his mouth and began bobbing his head. Alec sucked him like a vacuum, fierce and relentless. Soon Magnus’ legs were just wide open, his heels drilling into Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec’s big hands held onto Magnus’ thighs, keeping him there. All Magnus could hear was his own low moans and Alec’s hard breaths through his nostrils.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “ _Alexa…Alexander_ , I’m so close.” Magnus tugged on Alec’s hair, pushing him further down onto his cock. Magnus, mouth agape and head thrown back, arched his back and came hard into Alec’s mouth. With a slurp Alec let him go and kissed his thigh, his fingertips drawing soothing circles on Magnus’ heated skin.

“ _Ohh_ , Alexander,” panted Magnus, fisting his own hair. “Oh my love, you never cease to shake me up.” Alec smiled, his eyes crinkling. He pushed himself up to hover over Magnus again and captured his lips into a sensual kiss. He held his weight up on his elbows, one leg stretched back, toes reaching the floor. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips.

Alec brought his fingers up to Magnus’ mouth and gently pushed them in and the warlock welcomed them, soaking them with his saliva. He nipped at Alec’s fingers and the Shadowhunter pulled them out, and pressing one finger at Magnus’ entrance, he began stretching him. Alec worked him open very slowly, _excruciatingly slow._ All the while he kept his eyes on Magnus, his chest flaring with love at every little reaction the warlock displayed. He loved Magnus so much that sometimes it overwhelmed him. He would feel his heart burst. Sometimes everything would just flash before his eyes as they made love; all the beautiful moments he had shared with Magnus over the years and it only made his love grow stronger for the warlock.

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s biceps tightened at the overwhelming sensation of Alec’s fingers moving inside him. He tightened his grip so hard it was going to leave a bruise. He was whimpering, feeling the pressure of Alec’s fingertips against his prostate repeatedly and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 _“Ale…Alec, I c-can’t anymore…”_ he mumbled, his breaths short and fast.

Alec kissed his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple and took his fingers out gently, leaving Magnus clench around nothing but air. He positioned Magnus half-sitting up in the corner of the sofa and Magnus opened his legs wide, one leg swinging over the armrest. Alec positioned himself and nudged his cock inside slowly, capturing Magnus’ lips again. The warlock wrapped his arms around Alec’s broad shoulders, his fingers buried in Alec’s hair and moaned into the kiss as Alec continued penetrating him, gliding smoothly past Magnus’ rings. Once Alec was seated fully inside Magnus, he rested his forehead on the warlock’s shoulder, breathing hard, trying to overcome the urge of just pounding into Magnus. Magnus kissed his neck, murmuring softly to him.

“You’re so good, Alexander. You feel amazing, my love. Always.”

Given their position, every little movement made Magnus whimper. Alec finally began to move, a bit uncoordinated at first but after a few thrusts he began a slow but hard pace, which left Magnus' mouth agape, hitching a breath at every thrust.

“By the Angel, I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec panted.

Magnus, his eyes glowing in the dimness, smiled. “I love you t—“ he moaned, cutting himself off as Alec thrust into him particularly hard. After a few moments their position was taking its toll on Magnus, and his leg was starting to fall asleep. “Alec, w-wait.”

Alec instantly halted his movements. “What’s wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Magnus shook his head. “No, angel, you didn’t. Just…pull out for a moment.” Magnus hissed as Alec quickly pulled out and almost stumbled off the sofa. “My leg was falling asleep,” said Magnus and turned around, holding himself up on the sofa’s armrest. Then he looked back at Alec over his shoulder and said with a smile, “Now, come back.” And he spread his knees, his back curving, spotted with little sweat pearls.

It made Alec’s mouth water the way Magnus was waiting for him on all four, his glowing cat-eyes beckoning him to take him again and he more than willingly obliged. Running his hand on Magnus’ bronze globes, he positioned himself behind him and without any complication slid back inside his warlock who eagerly pushed back onto him, impatiently taking him deeper inside. Magnus playfully clenched and unclenched around him a few times, driving Alec crazy. Alec groaned and pulled Magnus up against his chest in a swift movement that made Magnus gasp. He held his arm tight around Magnus.

“What are you trying to do?” he whispered into Magnus’ ear. “Making me come before I even had a chance to properly fuck you?”

Magnus laughed shakily, swiveling his hips. “Just trying to see if you’re up for the challenge.”

“You’re impossible,” Alec whispered hoarsely and gave a thrust. Magnus moaned and bit his lip. “You know I’ll win,” said Alec and thrust again.

Magnus shot his hand up, cradling Alec’s head. “Keep going.” With every thrust a spark ignited in Magnus’ body and he craved more. _“More…m-more…nghhh.”_

Alec gently pushed Magnus forward, stroking a hand down Magnus’ back, feeling his every vertebrae under his fingers. Magnus’ fingers dug into the fabric of the sofa, gripping onto the armrest for dear life.

“ _Ahh_ , you keep clenching. By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec groaned, holding onto Magnus’ hips while thrusting mercilessly.

The slap of skin, Alec’s cock drilling his walls so profoundly perfect, the pressure of Alec’s fingers on his hips, Alec’s hoarse groans, it was all too much for Magnus but he also didn’t want Alec to stop.

“Go _ha-aahr-der_ , Alec,” Magnus barely managed to say while slamming his hips back.

“I’m…I’m trying,” Alec said breathless with eyes squeezed shut. “So close…so close, Magnus.”

Magnus could feel Alec throbbing inside him. He, himself, was on the brink of explosion so he tugged on his cock a few times and silencing his moan into the armrest, he came. Magnus clenched tightly around Alec and so brought him to his orgasm as well. Alec held tightly onto Magnus’ hips, flooding his channel. Magnus whimpered at the sensation of being filled up by his lover. He, weakly, rocked back and forth a few times, hissing at the overstimulation.

Alec let out a strained moan and finally pulled out, falling backwards on the other end of the sofa. He faintly smiled at Magnus’ exposed and thoroughly-fucked ass. He tapped the warlock’s ankle and said, “C’mere.”

Magnus shot him a glance over his shoulder and chuckled breathlessly. Then, he gracefully turned around like a panther and crawled on top of Alec, not minding the semen trickling down his thigh. As soon as Alec cradled him in his arms, Magnus melted against his chest, cuddling close. “That was amazing… _Mmm_ , I just wanna fall asleep here with you, all naked and dirty.”

Alec chuckled, his thumbs rubbing softly on Magnus’ skin. “What a horrifying view to our kids, hmm?”

Magnus smiled, his fingertips scraping Alec’s chest hair. “You smell so good right now,” he said, nuzzling Alec’s Deflect rune. He moaned softly, mouthing at the curve of the black mark on Alec’s neck. Slowly he made his way up to Alec’s lips, kissing him. Once. Twice. “I can still feel you pulsing inside me,” Magnus murmured. _“…Daddy,”_ he added playfully, staring into Alec’s eyes.

Alec, whose hand was now resting on Magnus’ butt, squeezed gently, which made Magnus bite his lip. The warlock cupped his face and kissed him again.

“Just a few more minutes, then we’ll go to our room to spare our children the trauma, ok?”

Alec grinned and nodded. “Deal.”

 

 

“Max! Max, come on, we gotta go, buddy,” Alec called, closing the balcony doors.

Rafael, backpack on his shoulders, was standing ready, holding Chairman Meow in his arms. Magnus came out of the bedroom, carrying two Louis Vuitton travel bags in his hands. His hair was perfectly styled with blue stripes here and there. “Come on, blueberry,” he called.

A moment later, Max Lightwood-Bane appeared from the hallway, dragging his heavy backpack on the floor, groaning. Magnus saw him and chuckled. “Did you pack all your toys, my blueberry? What do you have in there?”

“I couldn’t pack all of them.” Max pulled a final time and stopped, looking up at his Papa.

“Max, you can’t bring all of your toys with you,” noted Alec while putting his jacket on.

“I told him that, Daddy.”

Max pouted, looking back at Magnus. “But I love my pirate ship sets.”

Magnus crouched down. “I know, Max. But we’re only going for a few days and you and Rafe will have a lot of fun outdoors. You can bring a couple of toys with you but not all of them, ok?”

Max turned to look at Alec who only nodded with a smile. Then he turned back to Magnus and sighed. “Ok, Papa.” He kneeled down by his backpack and opened the zipper, and began taking his toys out of the bag.

 

Alec opened the gate to the Lightwood house and Magnus and the boys followed behind. Entering the house, Alec flipped on the lights. “Here we are.”

Max and Rafael ran inside, up the stairs, to check out the second level. “Wait for me, Rafe.”

Magnus dropped the bags on the sofa, looking around. “There should be food in the fridge, Mom told me,” informed Alec while going toward the kitchen.

A few moments later, Max and Rafael came down the stairs, giggling. “Daddy, we saw your room.”

“Are we gonna sleep in your bed, Daddy?” asked Max.

“Yeah, if you guys want to.” Alec took out a butcher-paper-wrapped package out of the fridge, along with sliced cheese and cucumbers.

“Oh, yummy, lunch!” Max clapped his hands.

“Magnus! Do you want a sandwich, too?”

Magnus walked into the kitchen, joining his sons at the table. “Of course. Can’t say no to your delicious sandwiches.” Alec smiled, cutting the cucumbers.

“I wish we had brought the Chairman with us, Papa,” said Rafael.

“Me too,” said Max a little sadly.

“You know Aunt Izzy will take good care of him.” Magnus stroked both boys’ hair.

“More like overfeeding him,” noted Alec with raised eyebrows.

Magnus and the boys laughed. Alec finished the sandwiches and they all began to eat their lunch and planned for the days ahead.

  
The next day, after Alec finished his meeting in the morning, they went to the horse master in Alicante, Jackson Blackwing, to get horses for their trip to the countryside. It was the first time, Max and Rafael, were going to ride a horse and they were beyond excited. Max sat in front of Alec, rubbing the beast’s soft black mane.

“You’re so pretty, horsey. You are prettyyy.”

Rafael was seated in front of Magnus, on a beautiful brown horse with white spots on his face. Magnus tutted and got the horse into motion, leading the way to Ragnor’s cottage. It was a beautiful, sunny day, with a mild breeze blowing. On their way, Alec would point out various family mansions, like the Herondales, the Cartwrights, and the Truebloods. After a little over an hour, Ragnor’s cottage came into view.

“There it is,” Magnus said, pointing towards it.

Ragnor’s old cottage was surrounded by tall, bushy trees. A few tree stumps were close by, serving as chairs and table. It was quite an idyllic place, quiet and secluded; perfect for taking a break from all of life’s troubles.

“Oh, look, Rafe! Look, there’s a squirrel!” Max said enthusiastically. “Daddy, put me down. I wanna go to him.”

“Ok, ok. Hold on.” Alec came to a stop and got off the horse. He put Max down, who immediately ran toward the little creature.

“Don’t run, Max! You’ll scare him away,” cautioned Rafael, going after his brother.

Max waved his little hand, getting close to the squirrel. “Hi, squirrel. Don’t be scared. I wanna be your friend.”

Rafael watched as his little brother’s magic influenced the little creature, keeping it where it was standing. “Good job, Max.”

Alec and Magus tied the horses to a pole close by. “You know what will happen next, right?” said Alec, looking at Magnus expectantly.

“He’ll want to keep that squirrel and take it back home with us,” said Magnus, chuckling. He looped his hand with Alec's. “Come, let’s go see the inside.”

Going to enter the cottage, Alec turned to the children. “Hey, don’t wander off, ok? Stay here.”

“Ok, Daddy,” promised Rafael.

Ragnor’s cottage was a cozy place with an English touch, of course. It was not spacious but it was not cluttered either. The darker-toned stone walls were home to various picture frames, black and white and sepia-toned photographs harboring old memories. A couple of upholstered armchairs set by the fireplace with an old-fashioned clock that was still ticking on the mantlepiece.

“It’s nice,” said Alec while looking around.

Magnus slowly walked about the living room area, letting his hand feel along the top of the cushioned armchair, nostalgia hitting him harder the more his eyes wandered about the space. It smelled of cedar and Ragnor’s tobacco. “I came here only once or twice. Long time ago.”

“The kitchen has a nice view to the back,” Alec’s voice came from the kitchen. “There are only bottles of wine here.” Alec came back into the living room. “The place is so clean.”

“Catarina takes good care of this place. She has left everything the way Ragnor left it. See?” Magnus pointed at the pile of books and papers around the small desk on the other side of the room.

“We’ll make sure the kids won’t touch his stuff,” Alec assured Magnus who nodded.

“Let’s go upstairs and see the bedrooms.”

Together they went upstairs, the floorboards creaking under their feet. There was a main bedroom with a small bathroom attached. Down the hall, there was a smaller bedroom, a guest room of sorts.

“So is it really ok to sleep in these rooms? I mean, Cat wants to keep everything the way it was before, right?”

“It’s fine, Alexander. She has changed all the bed sets and the towels for us. It’s not a problem.”

“Ok. If you say so.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and their travel bags appeared at the foot of the bed. “I also stocked the kitchen downstairs so we won’t starve,” he said and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec smiled and pecked his lips, setting his hands on Magnus’ waist, pulling him close. A small peck turned into a lingering kiss, sweet and gentle. Alec’s hands traveled behind to Magnus’ back, pressing him closer to his body which was welcomed by Magnus. The warlock opened his mouth to kiss the Shadowhunter deeper when there came thumping footsteps on the stairs. Max and Rafael came running, out of breath. Magnus groaned in protest, letting go of Alec.

“Daddy! Papa! Can we keep the squirrel?”

“Rafe, I just bought you that shirt,” said Magnus, sounding horrified.

Rafael looked down at his shirt and saw the dirt stains on it. “Oh, sorry, Papa. We were chasing the squirrel.”

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Alec smiled crookedly at his partner. He adored Magnus’ dramatics.

“Can we? _Please?_ ” asked Max, bringing the attention back to their request.

“We’ll talk about this later. Right now, we’re going to eat some lunch and then go for a walk to the lake,” said Alec. Max and Rafael sighed and turned around to go downstairs, both pouting.

“Seriously, I just bought that shirt,” Magnus grumbled under his breath.

Alec shook his head and circled an arm around Magnus’ waist, bringing him close. “You’re so adorable when you fuss over stuff like this.”

Magnus’ frown changed into a sheepish smile, resting a hand on Alec’s chest. “Well, it’s not just any shirt, Alexander. It’s from Young Versace’s new collection. And here goes my son, staining it with mud the first chance he gets.”

Alec rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Then don’t buy him expensive stuff.”

Magnus gasped, offended. “He’s the son of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, in case you have forgotten. No son of mine will walk around wearing shabby clothes, Alexander!”

“You know he doesn’t care about that, right? He can’t tell the difference.”

“But I can. I wish you would, too.” Magnus sighed. “If only you had your sister’s sense of —”

Alec just smiled and silenced Magnus with a kiss. “If you keep complaining, I will have to silence you with more than just a kiss,” whispered Alec, his lips hovering over Magnus’.

“Oh, then I shall keep complaining,” whispered Magnus and sneaked his fingers under Alec’s shirt, tickling the hair around his navel.

“Daddy! Come! We’re hungry.”

“Daddy duty calling,” said Magnus, amused.

“I’m glad you and the boys came along,” said Alec happily, holding Magnus’ hand in his as they walked down the path in the forest. Max and Rafael were playing a little farther ahead.

Magnus squeezed his hand and said, “Me too, darling.”

“It would’ve been so boring in our old house. I mean I still have my books there but being away from you guys…” Alec shook his head.

“Look at you being such a big softie,” teased Magnus and gave Alec’s shoulder a shove.

“Whatever… I just happen to love my little family very much, ok?”

Magnus smiled, looking at Alec adoringly. He stopped, tugging on Alec’s hand. Alec came to a stop and turned. “And your little family loves you too, so very much.” Then Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec softly on the mouth, pouring his love into the kiss, for the man he loved with every fiber of his being. And Alec responded by cupping his face, sliding his lips against Magnus’, warm and tender.

“No kissing!” shouted Rafael. “Stooop!” Magnus and Alec’s kiss turned into a soft chuckle and they broke away, starting on the road again.

“Daddy! Papa! I see the lake,” Max screamed with joy.

It was a beautiful lake surrounded by rocks and trees, blue and green colliding together, making up the tranquil scenery. This was one of the smaller lakes in Idris. It was quite secluded, its water as clear as a mirror.

“Not a lot of people come to this lake,” noted Alec. “It has one of the cleanest waters in Idris. Have you ever tasted it?”

“No, I’m afraid I never had the privilege of coming here. Let alone with a handsome guide, you know?” replied Magnus innocently.

“That’s a pity,” expressed Alec. “You’ve missed out, Magnus.”

Max and Rafael were already splashing water at each other, giggling. Magnus saw Max climbing on a large rock.

“Be careful, blueberry. If you slip, you’ll fall into the water and you can’t swim yet.”

“If I fall, you’ll catch me, Papa, won’t you?” said Max, his little blue hands grabbing onto the crevices in the rock.

“Of course, I will.”

“Look, Daddy! I’m almost at the top,” said Max waving at Magnus and Alec.

“I see you.” Alec waved back.

Then suddenly Max lost his footing and slipped off the rock, falling into the water. It happened so fast that Magnus’ magic couldn’t catch Max before he fell into the water. Alec and Magnus darted toward their son. The little warlock was flapping his arms. The blue aura of Magnus’ magic around the little boy saved him from drowning. Nevertheless he got wet and he looked terrified, calling after his parents.

“Max! Max, are you ok?” Alec was frantic and worried, carrying Max out of the water.

Rafael was standing there, worried about his little brother. Magnus cradled Max’s head, keeping his magic around him. Alec kneeled down with Max still in his arms. Magnus pushed the boy’s dark wet curls aside, tapping his back. Max was still coughing.

“I told you to be careful, blueberry.”

Max coughed and, sobbing, said, “I’m sorry, Papa.”

Magnus hugged his son to his chest, placing a hard kiss on his head. “It’s ok. It’s ok. You’re ok.”

Alec swallowed, his heart still hammering against his chest. If Magnus hadn’t pulled Max out with his magic, their son could’ve drowned in the lake. He suddenly felt two little hands cradle his neck. He turned and saw Rafael’s worried face. Alec put his arm around his eldest and comforted him. “He’s fine, Rafe. Don’t worry.”

“Let’s go back to the cottage,” said Magnus and picking Max up, he stood. He waved his hand and opened a portal. Max clung to his father, his head resting on his shoulder, tears staining his cheeks. Holding Rafael’s hand, Alec followed Magnus into the portal.

 

Back at the cottage, in the room he and Alec were going to sleep, Magnus changed Max into his dry pajamas and Rafael brought Max his monkey plushie to cheer him up. “You’re a thoughtful brother, Rafe,” said Magnus and stroked Rafael's hair.

The stairs creaked and Alec walked in, holding a cup. He went and sat down on the bed by Max. “Here. I made you hot chocolate. It’ll make you warm.”

Max’s face lit up and took the cup from his father. “Thanks, Daddy.” Alec smiled and let out a deep breath.

 

At night, Alec was lying awake in bed, looking at Max, who was fast asleep between him and Magnus, his messy curls sprawled on the pillow.

Magnus, who was also awake, with Rafael’s back resting against his chest, watched Alec’s thoughtful face before he spoke.

“What are you thinking of?”

Alec turned his head and inhaled, shaking his head. “I’d never been so terrified in my life like I was today. I remembered Max and…”

Magnus knew Alec was talking about his little brother who had died years ago.

“I know,” Magnus whispered.

“But this was different. It was the first time he came close to —” Alec cut himself off, not even wanting to utter the word. His eyes wandered down over Rafael’s peaceful face. “I don’t want anything to happen to them. Ever.”

“We won’t let that,” Magnus said reassuringly.

“But I won’t always be there to protect them,” said Alec sadly. And Magnus felt a pang in his heart. “But I’m glad you will be around,” Alec went on, looking at Magnus.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus murmured and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Alec rarely spoke about that but it was something that was always at the back of his mind. And Magnus knew that. It was something that they both knew they couldn’t ignore forever and the more time passed, the more (im)mortality made its presence known.

Magnus reached over and took Alec’s hand. “You’re a great father, Alexander, and you are here. I know it and the children know it, too. You and I will protect them together.” Magnus spoke the words with utter determination even though inside his heart was breaking.

Alec set his gaze back on Magnus’ face and smiled. “Yeah, we’ll do that.” Magnus smiled back and squeezed his hand.

 

The next day all four of them spent their time outdoors. They took the horses and even ate their lunch out in a large meadow. Max and Rafael were having a blast. They could run around as much as they wanted and scream and be loud as much as they wanted. Because here they were not confined to the closed and small spaces of the Institute or their home, although the loft was quite spacious by New York standards. Still it could not compare to all the open fields here in Idris.

“I win! I win!” said Max, out of breath, as he came running to where Alec was lying on a blanket, his head in Magnus’ lap.

“Fine, you win this time.” Rafael, short of breath, bent over holding onto his knees.

Magnus had conjured up an umbrella, keeping himself and Alec cool in the shade.

“Daddy?” said Max. “Can you teach me how to swim?”

Alec put his book away and looked at his son. “Of course. We can go down by the lake later on.”

“Awesome!” Max grinned. “Come on, Rafe. Let’s go again.” Max, back on his feet, started running again.

“Wait, Max!” Rafael got up and ran after his brother. “Wait! That’s not fair.”

“They’re really enjoying this trip,” said Magnus, watching the boys in the distance.

“They sure are.”

“I think we should do this more often.”

“What? Coming to Idris?”

“Not just Idris. Going on trips in general. Even if it’s just for a day, you know? I can always portal us back in no time.”

“That’s true. Lately I’ve been so busy at the Institute I even had to cancel my meeting with Maia and Lily on Thursday.” Alec looked up.

“Really? You didn’t tell me that.”

“Yeah, I ended up going on patrol with Jace by the docks because Simon was still recovering.” Alec rolled over onto his stomach, propping up on his elbows. “Magnus…I want Rafael to start training, like officially.”

Magnus sighed. “It’s too soon, Alec.”

“No, it’s not. If it was up to me he would’ve already started his training a long time ago.” Alec moved and sat up.

“He hasn’t even turned seven yet,” Magnus argued.

“I started my official training when I turned six.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked over at Rafael, who was chasing Max around, laughing.

“You know he wants it too. It’s his nature and you can’t deny him that. He’s a Shadowhunter and that’s his path.”

“But he’s just a child,” murmured Magnus softly. “I want him to enjoy his childhood just like Max.” Magnus was looking at Alec again, his expression serious, his brows furrowed.

Alec sighed and shook his head. “He’s a Shadowhunter, Magnus,” repeated Alec. “You accepted it the moment we took him in. You knew what it meant. What kind of life he was going to lead, what risks he was going to take. You can’t hold him back, Magnus.”

Then Alec stood up and went over to the boys, leaving Magnus in silence and alone with his thoughts.

 

When they got back to the cottage, Magnus went up to the bedroom, leaving Alec and the children downstairs. Max and Rafael were telling Alec how much they missed the Chairman and about their newly found friend, the squirrel.

Magnus had been silent the whole way back, immersed in his own thoughts. He exhaled deeply, standing in front of the wooden shelf where there were several picture frames with group photos of Ragnor, Catarina, Malcolm Fade, and Magnus himself. Magnus picked up the one holding a photo of him and Ragnor in Vienna in the early 50’s.

“Ahh, I could use some of your wisdom right now, Ragnor.”

“There you are,” came Alec’s voice from the door. The Shadowhunter walked closer as Magnus set the picture frame back on the shelf. “You ok?”

Magnus turned. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I was gonna take the boys down to the lake. You wanna come?”

Magnus shook his head and smiled halfheartedly. “No, I think I’m gonna stay here. You guys have fun.”

Alec, not convinced that Magnus was ok, just watched him and did not press any further. “Ok. We’ll be back soon.” Then he turned and left the room.

“I know Alexander’s right. I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose to be with him,” mused Magnus, swirling the whiskey in his glass. “I bet you’re rolling your eyes at me right now, Ragnor.” He chuckled. “You gave me that last push to fight for him.” Magnus sighed then. “I watched biscuit grow up, I gave Raphael shelter when he was but a fledgling, but this is different. Rafe is…he’s my baby boy.” Magnus’ voice cracked. “He’s been through so much and I…” He paused, staring into his glass. “I suppose I wanted to keep him and Max away from danger for as long as possible. I wanted them to have a normal childhood.” Magnus swallowed, blinking through the tears in his eyes. “But Alexander’s right. I can’t deny him his nature. It’s not right. He’s a Shadowhunter and he wants it.” Magnus chuckled. “I wish you could see how smart he is. He’s a very brave boy. Strong and protective like Alexander. I think he will give his Daddy a run for his money when he grows up. I can see that.”

The door to the cottage opened and Magnus heard familiar voices ringing through the space downstairs. He blinked his tears away and cleared his throat. Then he brought the glass to his lips again and downed the rest of his whiskey.

“Papa?” Rafael came into the room. He came and stood by Magnus and put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Magnus smiled. “Of course. I’m fine.” He cupped Rafael’s face and stroked his cheek.

The boy’s eyes searched his face, looking for signs, wanting to make sure his father was truly ok. Then he smiled.

“Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah, so much.”

“Good.”

“What were you doing?”

“Me? I was just talking to an old friend.”

“Is that for him?” asked Rafael, pointing at the whiskey glass on the other end of the table.

Magnus followed Rafael’s finger and smiled sadly. “Yes.” Then he inhaled deeply and turned to Rafael again. “Let’s go downstairs to your Dad and brother, hm?” He stood up.

“Ok.”

Magnus put his arm around Rafael’s shoulder and as he turned to step out, he heard a sound. He looked and saw the whiskey glass tipped over on the table, the liquid staining the wooden surface. He smiled and said, “Thanks for listening, old friend.” He and Rafael then left the room.

“We have to leave early in the morning so I can get to my meeting with Jia at 9.” Alec wiggled his back against the pillows, watching Magnus taking his jewelry off. Max and Rafael were already asleep in the other room.

Magnus took a look out the open window and inhaled deeply, the clean and cool night air filling his lungs. It was full moon and you could hear the occasional wolf howl in the woods. Suddenly Magnus felt arms wrap around him and he relaxed into Alec’s grip, leaning against his bare chest. After a few minutes of silence, Magnus spoke. “So…when are you going to start Rafael’s training?”

“What?” Alec pulled back, surprised.

Magnus turned around facing Alec. “I thought about it and you’r right. He’s already proven himself in all his exams and…” Magnus laid his hands on Alec’s chest and continued, “It’s time for him to take the next step.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“You’re really ok with this?”

Magnus sighed and cast his eyes down on his fingers that were idly playing with Alec’s chest hair. “I will be. I’ll just have one more Shadowhunter to worry about.” And he looked up at Alec, feigning annoyance. "Just...go easy on the weapons."

Alec scoffed and leaned down to kiss him while pulling him closer against his chest. For a few moments they just stood there by the open window, kissing under the soft moonlight. Magnus’ hands traveled down over the curve of Alec’s butt, resting on the firm muscles, kneading the flesh gently while Alec began kissing him deeper, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Then Alec ground against Magnus, his body seeking contact. Both, breaths shallow, let desire take over and Alec pushed Magnus against the window frame while bruising his lips with passionate kisses. Magnus whimpered as the hard wooden frame pressed roughly against his spine. He escaped Alec’s lips momentarily, trying to draw oxygen into his lungs although Alec pressed him further against the surface, determined to capture his lips again.

“Shhh,” Magnus hushed him softly. “Shhh, I’m here. I’m yours.” He gently tugged on Alec’s hair.

Alec blushed, licking his lips and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. Magnus could feel Alec’s crazy heartbeats, pounding against his own chest, the thin silk layer of his shirt the only barrier between their skins.

Magnus dug his fingers into Alec’s hair at his nape and kissed his Deflect rune, slowly bringing Alec’s face back up to kiss him on the mouth. Alec’s warm hands, so big and gentle, held him protectively. Magnus backed them up towards the bed while kissing. The moment they fell on the bed, there came a loud creaking sound which caused them both to laugh and halt their movements.

“This is going to be a problem,” said Alec hoarsely.

“The only problem is whether you can keep quiet when I take you apart, darling,” Magnus said with a smirk and waved his fingers, silencing the old bed.

Magnus straddled Alec’s hips and pulled his shirt over his head, Alec’s fingers touching his skin greedily. “By the Angel, you’re so beautiful,” panted the Shadowhunter and shot up, grabbing Magnus’ neck to kiss him wildly.

Magnus moaned at the pressure of Alec’s fingers around the back of his neck and with a surge of strength he pushed Alec back down on the bed.

“You’re going to kill me,” he mumbled against Alec’s lips and gave Alec’s clothed erection a hard squeeze which caused the Shadowhunter to break the kiss, groaning.

Magnus laughed breathlessly, hovering over Alec. “Are you going to behave now?”

Alec just swallowed, his eyes crinkling, flashing his bright teeth.

Magnus leaned down, his face only a couple of inches away from Alec’s. He sneaked his hand into Alec’s pants slowly while staring into Alec’ eyes. Alec wet his lips, gazing into Magnus’ cat eyes, hypnotized and incredibly aroused. His breath hitched when he felt Magnus’ fingers wrap around his cock.

“This is begging for my attention, isn’t it?” whispered Magnus, his voice sending a shiver up Alec’s spine.

Alec hummed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Then suddenly Alec was completely naked. He swallowed, impatient for Magnus to start.

“Magnus,” he breathed.

The warlock caressed the tip of his erect cock with his thumb and leaned down to kiss him. Alec circled his arms around Magnus’ neck while the warlock began moving his hand up and down expertly. Alec was so aroused that he couldn’t keep his hips still and began thrusting up into Magnus’ hand.

“So impatient,” Magnus said, amused. Yet he didn’t stop Alec and let him do what he wanted.

After a couple of minutes Alec’s hard breaths turned into moans, as Magnus began paying attention to the rest of his body; leisurely sucking and biting his nipples, teasing his balls and entrance. And all the while Magnus kept a slow pace at pumping Alec which was driving the Shadowhunter insane.

“ _Ahhh_ , Magnus, faster, _fass…ter…please_ ,” begged Alec.

Magnus poked Alec’s puckered hole, looking up at him. “Be patient.”

Alec clenched reflexively and cursed under his breath. He’d given up thrusting into Magnus’ hand because Magnus had loosened his grip and so Alec was not getting any rewarding friction.

“Cruel warlock,” Alec muttered under breath.

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock completely and pulled himself back up, bracketing Alec’s frame with his own. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Cruel?” and ground down on Alec.

His breath fanned Alec’s face, sending goosebumps all over his skin. Alec moaned at the friction. “Yes, cruel,” he whispered. His hands shot up, landing on Magnus’ still-covered buttocks and he pushed down.

It felt amazing and Alec repeated the action, closing his eyes. He felt Magnus’ fingers tapping his lips and he opened his eyes, gazing right into Magnus’ glowing cat eyes. Without a word from Magnus, Alec opened his mouth and took the awaiting fingers in. He sucked them fervently, chasing after them as Magnus pulled them out after a bit.

“Shhh, I got you, angel. I got you,” soothed Magnus.

Alec bent his knees, opening his legs. He moaned as the tip of Magnus’ finger pushed inside. It turned Magnus on immensely the way Alec just welcomed his fingers one after the other, taking them without protest. Alec threw his head back, exposing his neck so perfectly for Magnus to latch his lips on. Alec kept rocking down onto Magnus’ fingers, needing to take them deeper inside while the warlock dressed his neck and jaw with passionate nips and kisses.

“So good,” panted Alec. “It feels so good, Magnus… _Fuuu_ …don’t stop…don’t sto —” Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus massaged his prostate, over and over again.

The way Alec clutched Magnus’ biceps to the point of bruising them, his mouth open, his skin heated, his back arching, they all just fueled the fire and the lust possessing Magnus’ body and he never wanted it to stop.

Alec in pleasure was one of the most beautiful sights in existence, something only he was privy to witness.

“Oh, Alexander, you have no idea how beautiful you are, angel,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear. “Take your pleasure, my love. Take all you need.”

“Make me come,” said Alec in the most erotic voice that just sent jolts of electricity right to Magnus’ own cock.

Magnus was about to take his fingers out when Alec grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He shook his head. “No! Don’t!”

Alec was a mess, a beautiful mess, and it took a lot of self control for Magnus to not just fuck him mercilessly.

Magnus took Alec into his hand once again and started jerking him off while at the same time he thrust his fingers inside Alec.

“Kiss me or I’ll go insane… _aaah_ …kiss me,” Alec moaned and pulled Magnus’ face down and crashed their lips. Alec’s kisses were messy and for the most part he was just moaning and panting into Magnus’ mouth.

Alec let out a strained moan as his back arched off the bed and he erupted like a volcano. Magnus did not miss a single second of watching Alec come apart and it was heaven. Alec clenched around Magnus’ fingers and went limp.

Magnus let go of his cock and pulled his fingers out gently. With a wave his hands were clean and he cupped Alec’s face, stroking his hair, and murmuring sweet nothings into his skin to calm him down.

Once Alec regained his breath, he said, “Let me finish you off.” And he stretched his hand to pull Magnus’ pants down.

Magnus held his wrist and said, “There’s no need.”

“What? Why? It’s not fair that only I get to have pleasure,” protested Alec.

“Who says I didn’t get to have pleasure?” said Magnus with a smirk.

Then Alec’s eyes fell on the wet stained front of Magnus’ pants and his eyes widened. “You already came?”

Magnus snapped his fingers and both, he and Alec, were perfectly clean.

“You still underestimate the effect you have on me, Alexander. Just thinking about the way you looked a few minutes ago is enough to make me hard again,” said Magnus and lay down next to Alec, pulling him into his arms.

Alec, blushing, gave him a long and lazy kiss. Then he cozied up in Magnus’ arms, body naked, and resting his head on Magnus’ chest, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading : )
> 
> I'll be taking a break from Daddy for a while. I still have a few more stories to tell but at the moment Daddy will go on hiatus. I hope you'll stick around.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and lovely feedback. Much love to you all : )


	12. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus find rare opportunities to do some loving ; b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!
> 
> I know it's been ages since we visited Daddy Alec and Papa Magnus and their two adorable sons, Max and Rafe, but I'm back and I hope this chapter is going to be worth the almost-one-year hiatus.  
> I wanna thank you AWESOME readers whose wonderful comments always leave a big grin on my face and I appreciate all the love and loyalty you've shown me. I don't know how many more adventures I'm going to send this pair on but the very last chapter will make you very happy, I think.
> 
> For now, I wish you a happy (and hot) reading time. As always I'd be very happy to hear your feedback.
> 
> Off you go! : D

It was past 2 AM when Alec let himself in and closed the door quietly. The loft was dark save for the soft lamp shades in the living room. Quietly he discarded his bow and quiver by the entrance and removed his muddy boots. His feet falling softly on the bare floor, he went to the boys’ room. The soft blue light emanating from the nightlight scattering small stars all across the walls gave the room a peaceful ambience. Both his sons, Max and Rafael, were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Chairman Meow curled into a fuzzy ball at Rafael’s feet on the bed looked up when Alec entered the room. The Shadowhunter petted him gently and tucked in Rafael’s leg which was hanging off the side of his bed and kissed the boy’s soft brown curls.

“Daddy,” came the low and sleepy voice of Max Lightwood-Bane from the other side of the room.

Alec turned, seeing his younger son reaching out to him with his dark blue fingers. He went over to him. “Hey my blueberry, why did you wake up?”

The boy fisted his small fingers into his Daddy’s neck and held him. “Daddy, I missed you,” he said in a groggy voice.

Alec brushed the little warlock’s hair gently to the side and kissed his forehead. “I missed you too.”

“Did you fight a lot of demons, Daddy?”

Alec grinned and said, “Yeah. Lots of nasty demons.”

“You’re so brave, Daddy,” said Max yawning.

Alec smiled. “Go back to sleep, my baby.”

Max, his eyes heavy again, was already drifting back to sleep. With one last fond look at his sons Alec left, going to the master bedroom. Entering quietly, he saw Magnus sleeping, his soft hair sprawled on the pillow, his bare arm and shoulder peeking out from under the covers. Alec shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto the chair. Now that his body had cooled off from the fight, the pain and stiffness in his muscles were making themselves known. He scrunched up his nose as he took off his ichor- and sweat-soaked shirt off.

Magnus stirred and turned to look at Alec over his shoulder. “Darling, is that you?”

Alec bunched up his dirty shirt in his hand and said, “Yeah, I’m back.”

“No injuries?”

Alec took off his pants. “I’m fine.” He started in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok.”

After washing off all the sweat and ichor and relaxing his muscles under the hot stream, Alec changed into a pair of clean boxers and a gray t-shirt, and slid into bed. Magnus was, of course, awake. Alec gave him a lingering kiss and lay down.

“Aaah every muscle in my back hurts.”

He stretched his arm out and Magnus curled into his side, planting a kiss on Alec’s chest. Then he waved a lazy hand over Alec’s chest, sending a soothing blue wave of magic through the Shadowhunter’s body. Alec moaned with gratification as the pain in his muscles subsided.

“Mmm…thank you.”

Magnus hugged him closer. “Anytime.” He adjusted his head on Alec’s shoulder and said, “The mission was a success, I assume?”

Alec yawned. “Yeah, but it was tough. Aline dislocated her shoulder and Jace got a nasty cut on his leg. The Verlacs insisted that they both stay at their infirmary tonight.” He yawned again. “Helen and Clary are with them but I asked to be Portaled back.”

Magnus hummed listening. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

Alec was already drifting off, the small circular strokes he was leaving on Magnus’ arm soon ceased as his body gave into exhaustion and sleep took him.

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, grateful that Alec had come back to him and their sons, unharmed.

Some hours later, Alec groaned being awakened by the fall of a weight on his back. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know what or better said who it was. He felt the pressure of small fingers on either side of his body, holding him tight. Max. He noticed further movement on the bed next to him as two small feet curled around his knee followed by low murmurs coming from Magnus. Alec smiled contentedly, feeling his little but beyond precious family around him.

“Why does he always get to climb on Daddy’s back?” grumbled Rafael.

“Cause that’s my favorite spot,” said Max, his voice muffled by Alec’s t-shirt.

“ _¡No es justo!_ ” mumbled Rafael, his hand on Magnus’ arm around him.

They all fell asleep again until a couple of hours later when Max climbed down the bedand rushed to the bathroom like a small torpedo.

“Pee. Pee. Pee,” he repeated, waking his fathers and his brother in the process.

Alec rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Turning his head he saw Rafael’s messy curls lift off the bed as the boy met his eyes, yawning. Alec smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Daddy.”

Alec looked over at Magnus lain on his stomach, hugging his pillow, and refusing to open his eyes. Rafael moved to climb down the bed. He left to go use the other bathroom. Alec scooted over and leaned down and kissed Magnus’ bare shoulder.

“Mmm, it’s so rare that you’re still home at this hour,” said Magnus smiling, eyes still closed.

Alec hummed, nuzzling Magnus’ warm skin. He curled his arm around the warlock’s waist as he continued leaving kisses on his shoulder blades. Magnus could only smile, delighting in the gentle attention Alec was giving him. There came the sound of the toilet flush and a moment later Max emerged from the bathroom. Alec looked up and smiled.

“Morning, blueberry.”

“Morning, Daddy.” Max rubbed at his eye and left the room to do the rest of his morning chores.

Alec turned back to Magnus again. “Now where was I?”

He leaned down and began a trail of kisses on Magnus’ back which made the other man chuckle. His hand traveled down, cupping Magnus’ ass and massaging the covered cheeks. He moved his lips back up to Magnus’ ear, nibbling at the shell while hoisting up Magnus’ leg. Goosebumps covered the warlock’s skin and he moaned quietly. Licking into Magnus’ ear, Alec slid his hand inside Magnus’ briefs and circled his perineum with his middle finger. Magnus jolted a little and clenched reflexively. Alec pushed at his hole teasingly, making him moan. Magnus turned his head to Alec and the Shadowhunter sealed their lips. Magnus moved his hand up into Alec’s hair and kissed him deeper. There was no surprise to Alec that both their breaths were magically fresh. Magnus did that on numerous occasions. They both were taking pleasure in just kissing and rubbing against each other. Magnus getting his anus stimulated by Alec’s finger was just a delicious bonus. Both were glad that Max had closed the door on his way out or this little morning pleasure wouldn’t be happening.

Magnus pulled back for a moment, panting slightly. “This is so hot, you fingering me but not really.” In that moment Alec pushed extra hard at his hole, smiling wickedly, and Magnus bit his lip suppressing his moan. “What kind of an angel are you?”

Alec leaned down and whispered in his ear, “A wicked one.”

Magnus fisted Alec’s hair harder and the Shadowhunter buried his face in the other man’s neck. Magnus could feel all of Alec’s glorious hardness rubbing against his own so perfectly and he wished to have it inside him. In his mouth. In his hand. All at once. Impossible, he knew.

They heard the children’s loud and trailing voices: _I want a big bowl of cereal. Me too. Morning Chairman, are you hungry too?_

The kids were fine.

“Uhmm lay back,” he whispered against Alec’s neck.

Alec gave a pleased sound and quickly fell back onto the pillows. Magnus climbed on top of him and kissed him with appetite while Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ back and squeezed his cheeks, moving him up against his own hard cock which made them both wail with desire. Knowing they didn’t have time to waste, Magnus smoothly scooted down and lowered Alec’s already stained boxers, revealing his awaiting cock. Without preamble Magnus dived in and sucked on the tip. Soon he was bobbing his head expertly and vigorously.

“I was w-wrong. You’re the…you’re the wicked one,” Alec said, panting quietly.

Magnus reached a hand back to his ass and slid it inside his briefs, teasing himself. The sight was extremely arousing to Alec and he felt he would go over the edge any moment now. He was so close…if it hadn’t been for his phone ringing.

“Fuck!” he cursed, jolting at the vibration. Magnus released his cock and looked up, frowning. Alec grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. “It’s my mom. What a perfect timing,” he complained.

Magnus licked the tip of his dripping cock just as Alec answered the phone. The Shadowhunter’s breath caught and he glared at him.

“Hey m-MOM!”

Magnus only smirked and raised himself up on his knees and casually pulled down his underwear. Alec’s eyes automatically landed on the exposed hard cock of his partner, cursing him internally for teasing him like that.

“No-no, I was awake already.”

Magnus took his own cock and not losing eye contact with Alec he began stroking himself. Alec was gaping, his cock twitching at the sight.

“Uhum, yeah. Have you heard back from Elodie?”

Magnus rid himself of his briefs and sat back, opening his bent knees wide, giving Alec a much more intimate view. The Shadowhunter hit his head back against the headboard and squeezed his own cock at the base, trying to keep himself composed on the phone.

“But Jace is fine, right?”

Alec watched as Magnus sucked on his middle finger, flashing his cat eyes at him. Alec shook his head while listening to his mom. He was trying very hard to control his breathing.

“That’s a relief…The boys? Yeah, they’re fine. They’re having breakfast right now.”

Magnus threw his head back while he continued teasing his hole, putting on a show for Alec. Then he moaned. Alec fisted the sheets in his hand.

“All right, I’ll get there as soon as possible. Uhum…bye.”

Alec hung up and Magnus lowered his head back, meeting his lustful gaze. They just gazed at each other for a few seconds in silence before Alec lunged at Magnus and pinned him down on the bed and crushed their lips together.

“You’re just asking to be fucked,” said Alec hoarsely, rubbing their erections together. “Teasing me like that.”

Magnus was giggling, extremely happy with riling Alec up that way. He wrapped a hand around both their cocks and started pumping while both thrust rhythmically, chasing their orgasms together. They were both so close that it didn’t take long before they both came hard, drowning out their moans with kisses. Alec just stayed there in Magnus’ arms, the warlock’s hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“I have to leave,” said Alec still panting.

“I know,” sighed Magnus.

Alec nuzzled his neck. “I don’t want to.” He began planting small kisses all the way up to Magnus’ face, grinding down on him.

“If you continue, we’ll both end up getting hard again, Alexander.”

“Uhum.” Alec didn’t stop.

Magnus spanked him playfully on both cheeks and pushed up to get Alec off of him. The Shadowhunter groaned in protest and moved away. Magnus got up from the bed and Alec rolled onto his stomach again watching him head to the bathroom.

“You’re evil swiveling your ass like that, Magnus.”

“You’re not getting any,” Magnus’ voice trailed off as he disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

Alec huffed and buried his face in the pillows.

“We’re leaving, Papa.” Rafael walked into Magnus’ apothecary. He went over to his father who was focused on pouring a purple liquid into a vial. “Ugh that smells awful,” said the boy scrunching up his nose.

“It does. It’s also very dangerous.” Magnus squeezed the cork topper in place and put the vial away. Then he turned to his son. “Are you excited? Or nervous?”

Rafael thought for a moment. “I think I’m more excited than nervous. Grandma and Aunt Izzy will be there too. If I pass this last test, then I can start training with Dad.”

Magnus nodded with pride. “You’ll do great, I have no doubt.” He cupped his son's cheek.

Rafael smiled happily. Max came running and threw himself at his father, hugging his leg.

“Papa guess what? Daddy said I can go with Rafe to Alicante.”

Magnus raised his brows in surprise. He looked up when Alec came in, leather jacket on and ready. “Maryse is taking Max too?”

“Yeah, I talked to Dad and he said it’s fine. Perks of being the Inquisitor’s grandson I guess,” said Alec winking at Max and the boy flashed a wide happy grin.

“Now, don’t cause trouble, blueberry. This test is important for your brother, ok?”

Max nodded. “I won’t, Papa. I promise.”

Both Alec and Magnus had their hands full all day. Alec was receiving an important group dispatched from Rome while Jace, Simon, and Clary were working on a case. Magnus himself had a meeting with a few warlock friends, handling business with a kelpie, and receiving a couple of clients at home. At the end he dropped by the Hunter’s Moon for a well-deserved cocktail mixed by no other than Maia Roberts. Despite Maia’s lack of interest in facials or Sephora’s top brands of cosmetics—unlike his sister-in-law, Isabelle—Magnus always found something to talk about with her.Sometimes they would just complain about men to each other or Maia would seek his advice on what new changes she could bring to her Downworlder bar to draw in new patrons. After all, Magnus Bane used to own a speakeasy once upon a time.

Now, Magnus was telling her how he once rampaged Alec’s closet to get rid of his offending t-shirts and sweaters when he received a text from Alec:

**The boys gonna stay the night with Mom and Izzy in Idris. They'll come back tomorrow. I’ll be finished here soon. Will pick up dinner from Taki’s on my way home.**

To which Magnus replied:

**I’ll take care of the dessert ; ) See you at home, darling.**

 

Alec walked in, relieved to be finally home after a long and tiring day. He wished he could've gone with Rafael instead. But his son was in good hands.

“Magnus, I’m home,” he called out. He put the bags and food containers on the living room table. “Magnus, dinner’s here.”

Not hearing any response, Alec made for their bedroom. “Magnus,” he said as he opened the door and his brows reached his hairline instantly.

“Wow!”

“Hello darling.”

Alec was glued to his spot. There, on the bed, was Magnus Bane reclining in a very seductive pose, his head propped on one elbow. Naked and covered in gold glitter—head to toe. But that was not all. The warlock's body was adorned with several black satin ribbons here and there: around his thighs, his ankles, his wrists, and his neck.

“Come on in, Alexander,” Magnus beckoned with a smile.

Alec was speechless. He slowly took steps towards the bed but was stopped by Magnus.

“Take your jacket and boots off, handsome.”

Without any argument Alec complied, his eyes never leaving Magnus, who slowly moved into a sitting position, revealing more and more of his glittery body. The warlock leaned back on his hands and kept his kohl-lined eyes on his partner.

“What’s wrong, darling? Cat got your tongue?”

Alec swallowed and shook his head, as if to deny the accusation and shake his shock at the same time. 

“By the Angel, you look so hot,” he whispered as he moved forward. When he reached the bed to lean forward, Magnus stretched out his leg to Alec’s chest and stopped him.

“Uh-uh no touching!” he said with a mischievous smile.

Alec stopped, perplexed and a bit frustrated. “What?”

Magnus gave a firm but gentle push with his foot. “You can’t touch me… _yet._ ”

Alec’s eyes wandered over Magnus’ glittery body, following the path along his thigh to his knee, up to his toes that were resting against his chest. Magnus’ toes were painted a shimmery black and blue. Magnus noticing Alec’s lingering gaze on them said, “It’s called _Galaxy_. The nail polish.”

“It looks nice.”

“You like it?” said Magnus while dragging his foot down to Alec’s crotch. Slowly he started moving his foot up and down while keeping his gaze on Alec’s face. Alec let out a low breath and locked eyes with Magnus again. “Someone’s already half hard,” teased Magnus with a smirk, pushing against Alec’s growing bulge.

“It shouldn't be surprising,” Alec said with a smile.

“ _Oh?_ How so?” asked Magnus feigning to be baffled.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Look at yourself. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

Magnus retracted his leg and sat up on his knees. There, Alec got a good look at Magnus’ cock which was covered all in glitter. It made his mouth water.

Magnus, aware of the Shadowhunter’s gaze, huskily said, “What else is nice?”

“Everything,” said Alec, his voice already layered with arousal.

“Take your shirt and pants off, Alexander.”

Alec wasted no time and got rid of his clothes. Now he stood there with only his briefs on. Magnus moved closer to Alec and slowly slid his hands up Alec’s frame until he reached his chest. This had a shivering effect on Alec’s body and the fact that he couldn’t touch Magnus was turning him on greatly. All he could do was watch Magnus’ face; how the warlock’s beautiful cat-eyes studied him, how perfectly shiny his lips were, silently daring him to kiss them. And Alec wanted to do it so badly.

Magnus, now only inches away from Alec’s face, just kept carding his fingers through Alec’s chest hair.

“Can I at least kiss you?” said Alec in a deep, aroused voice.

Magnus seductively turned his gaze up at him, moving even closer so that if Alec leaned in just a little they would be kissing. “Mmm…maybe,” replied Magnus in a hushed voice. Then he leaned close and just as Alec thought he would feel those shiny lips on his own, Magnus pulled back. Alec groaned in frustration, feeling his cock twitch in its confinement. He watched Magnus turn around and crawl on the bed, moving his hips and ass in an enticing manner to drive Alec crazy.

“What are you trying to do? Torture me?”

Magnus snickered and turned around, setting himself against the pile of satin pillows, stretching out his legs and crossing them. Seeming calm—although his erection spoke otherwise—he patted the pillows on either side of him and said, “Maybe.”

Alec twisted his features in frustration and rubbed his face.

“Perhaps,” Magnus began and opened his legs, bending them at the knees, “I’ll just have you watch me while I play with myself.”

Alec just gaped in horror.

To drive his point home Magnus slid his hand down to his opening and pushed two fingers in. Alec realized then that the warlock had already prepared himself ahead of time. Magnus closed his eyes and moaned. He took his fingers out and pushed them back in, this time a little deeper. Alec’s breathing had picked up. Magnus slid down a little, opening his legs even wider. Then he opened his eyes and locked eyes with Alec. “But your fingers feel so much better,” he said a little breathlessly. “You can kiss me now.”

Alec did not waste a moment. In a blink of an eye, he was on the bed, hovering over Magnus and pushing him further into the pillows as he kissed him like a starving animal. He didn’t have any control over his hands anymore as he was roaming Magnus’ body in a frenzy. As long as he could touch his lover, he didn’t care where his hands landed: Magnus’ thigh, his waist, his face, his knee, it didn’t matter. So long as it was Magnus.

Amidst kissing, they both ended up laughing at how desperate they were.

“God, I love you, Magnus.”

His answer was another bruising, messy kiss from the warlock and suddenly he found himself pushed back onto his back, his head almost falling off the end of the bed with Magnus now hovering over him. Now his hands slid down from the warlock’s waist down onto his glittery cheeks. Fiercely his fingers kneaded the smooth and soft flesh while his partner kept humping against his still-clothed erection. Alec traced the clenching hole of Magnus with his finger and the warlock thrust forward, humming in approval. Alec didn’t even need to ask for lube, he felt a touch of Magnus’ fingers on his own and thus they were wet and ready. Magnus’ magic was such a big perk in the affairs of the bedroom. He began kissing Magnus’ throat and neck as he pushed two fingers inside, drawing a pleased moan from the man who instinctively clenched around him. “It feels better now?” asked Alec while planting kisses along Magnus’ neck.

“ _Ahh_ …so much better,” said Magnus and pushed back, wanting to get Alec’s fingers deeper inside. A few moments later, Magnus broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against Alec’s. Not only his skin but his entire body was on fire. “More, Alec, give me more.”

Alec pushed up so that Magnus was now straddling his lap. Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him. Alec dragged a hand down Magnus’ spine and with his other, he began to finger him again. Magnus threw his head back, murmuring _MORE_ and _FASTER_ like a mantra. He snapped his finger and rid Alec of his briefs.

“Looks like someone’s actually greedier than me,” said Alec chuckling.

“Hell yeah, you haven’t done this to me in a while,” said Magnus while he kept riding Alec’s fingers. “And you’d better put another one in, Alec.” And he gripped Alec’s shoulder harder as the Shadowhunter brushed against his prostate.

“You need to make it up to me, Magnus,” said Alec as he pushed in a third finger.

Magnus pushed Alec back onto the bed and steadied himself on his arms on either side of Alec’s head while pushing back against Alec’s hand.

“You’re sure you don’t wanna ride something bigger?” said Alec laughing.

“Just make me come and I promise to fuck you tonight...just like you...want it.”

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ neglected cock and started stroking him. He leaned up to drag his tongue over Magnus’ glittery nipple. “Fast?” he said in a lustful voice.

“ _Mmm..._ yes…”

Another lick. Another stroke. Another push. “And hard?”

“Ahhh… _yesss._ ” Then a murmur of _SO CLOSE._

“Me on all fours,” said Alec resting his head back on the bed and looking up at Magnus rocking above him. Alec could feel Magnus repeatedly clenching around his fingers. “You inside me,” Alec went on.

“God yesss.”

“Just like I want it,” said Alec and tugged hard on Magnus’ cock. His own arousal so painfully hard.

Magnus rocked one last time and then spilled all over Alec’s hand and stomach. “Yesss…”

Alec gently fucked and stroked him through his orgasm and when Magnus’ arms gave out and he slumped down onto Alec’s body, the Shadowhunter held him protectively in his arms until he calmed down.

“God, angel, you are just..aah...thank you,” said Magnus warmly and held Alec’s face in his hands.

Alec smiled, "You're welcome," and they kissed. When they separated, Alec said, “By the way, dinner's on the table.” They both laughed.

While Magnus recovered on the bed, Alec went to the bathroom to cleanse himself for the second round. Before returning, Alec threw a glance at himself in the mirror and shook his head laughing. He was sparkling with gold glitter.

Out of the bathroom, he found Magnus reclining on the bed like a debauched and irresistible creature waiting for him. He reached the bed and offered Magnus a hand. Alec pulled him up and out of the bed and as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist he leaned down to kiss him. Unlike before their kisses were soft and gentle now. While Alec’s hands caressed Magnus’ back, the warlock tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair, clinging to his body. Slowly they began grinding against each other. Then Alec began to trail kisses on Magnus’ neck, pulling on the ribbon with his teeth, then slowly going down on his knees, leaving open mouthed kisses on his lover’s chest, twirling his tongue around his nipples, dipping his tongue into his navel until he was knelt on the floor in front of him.

Beholding Magnus’ still glitter-covered cock, Alec said, “I've wanted to get my mouth on this since I walked into the room tonight.” Then he looked up at Magnus and let his hands wander up the back of his lover's legs, brushing past the soft ribbons, until he reached his hips. Magnus buried his hands in Alec’s hair on each side and let him begin his task. He watched Alec as the Shadowhunter leaned in and and started to leave soft kisses on his cock, slowly bringing it to full erection. He couldn’t look away when Alec began to take his balls into his mouth, giving each the same attention and playing with them. He couldn’t but wreck Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter buried his cock in his mouth, restraining himself from thrusting in his perfect throat.

“Alexander, you look incredibly hot,” he said in a low, moaning voice. “I will fuck you just like you want it,” said Magnus, dragging his thumb over Alec’s puffy lips, wiping off the trail of spit and precome. “Come, get on the bed.”

Before letting Alec climb up onto the bed, Magnus kissed him filthily and wantonly. The Shadowhunter, eager for what was to come, crawled up on his hands and knees, waiting. Magnus began littering his runed back with openmouthed kisses while massaging his hips and upper thighs, never stopping to praise him. He knew how much it turned Alec on during sex.

Kneeling on the floor, he gently separated Alec’s cheeks while worshipping him with kisses. “It’s been a while, my darling.”

Alec, who had his forehead pressed against his elbows, said, “Yeah. Too long if you ask me.”

Magnus chuckled and placed a small kiss on the puckered hole staring at him. Alec let out a small noise, which in turn Magnus rewarded with a few kitten licks that slowly built into more. Magnus was more than happy to please Alec. He knew just how to draw those heavenly sounds from his partner. When he penetrated Alec with his tongue, Alec moaned in delight, instinctively pushing back. Soon it was those expert fingers opening him up so ever gently, riling him up like nothing else.

“Oh by the Angel, it feels so good,” said Alec incoherently, patting the sheets repeatedly. But after a while, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. “Magnus, please, just fuck me already. I’m going crazy here,” he panted.

Having lubed himself up, Magnus licked one last stripe over Alec’s awaiting hole, and slowly pushed in. At the incredible and somewhat uncomfortable feel of Magnus stretching him open, Alec squeezed his eyes shut and fisted the sheets tightly. When Magnus was finally sittinginside him, Alec let out his kept breath with a sound mixed between a groan and a moan.

“Holy shit, you’re big, Magnus.”

“And you’re damn tight. Deliciously tight,” said Magnus, letting out a breath, all the while his hands gently stroking Alec’s hips.

“Yeah…it’s been a while, remember?” said Alec chuckling which caused a movement inside him, at which he groaned. “Now, _move._ ”

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Magnus and pulled out gently. Then pushing back in, he started thrusting at a slow pace.

Some moments later, Alec looked over his shoulders and said, “I asked for fast and hard. What is this?”

Magnus gave a hard thrust and said, “I didn’t wanna hurt your pretty ass, darling.”

“Well, I’m not that fragile, Magnus. _Ahhh_ …It’s not like it’s my first time. _Huhhh_ … _aah_ …”

Then Magnus began to thrust harder. “Is that hard enough?”

“Ummm…yesss… _more._ ”

It never ceased to amaze Magnus how Alec would completely lose himself in pleasure sometimes, to the point where he would just lose all inhibitions and even talk dirty.

“By the Angel, Magnus, why don’t you fuck me like this more often?” said Alec, throwing his head back, forcing his hips back to get more of what he wanted. “Yeah, baby…go deeper.”

“Talking dirty now, are we?” said Magnus, holding onto Alec’s shoulder to anchor himself and go deeper while still being careful not to hurt Alec. He knew just too well how delicate those inner walls were.

Soon Alec’s arms gave out and he no longer could hold himself up right.

“Daddy’s tired?” Magnus said amused.

“Of your cock inside me?” Alec shook his head. “Never.”

Magnus laughed. “You’re really something.” Then he tapped Alec’s hip and said, “Turn around.” He quickly pulled out and climbed up on the bed.

Alec, on his back now, looked confused. “Why did you pull out?”

While opening Alec’s legs wide open and guiding his cock back inside, Magnus said, “Cause I wanna see your gorgeous face when I fuck you and take you apart.”

Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus hit his prostate hard, and gripped the man’s forearm to hold onto something. Alec moaned, thrusting his hips up. “ _Mmmm…_ ” He reached up for Magnus and pulled him down for a kiss. “Then take me apart.”

Magnus set a faster pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the bedroom.

“God, you’re goo… _AH_ so good,” Alec began to ramble a series of nonsensical, incomplete sentences. “Yeah…ju-jus like ‘at…”

Magnus reached to take Alec’s cock into his hand but Alec slapped it away.

“No. No, I…I wanna come untouched.”

Magnus groaned in pleasure. “You’re heaven, you know that?” Then he leaned down and kissed Alec filthily and murmured dirty things in his ears.

Alec whimpered and moaned, “Com…coming… _Ahhh Magnus._ ”

And indeed he came a moment later, his glittery hairy chest lifting off the bed with an inaudible moan. It drove Magnus over the edge as well and he covered Alec’s walls with a fierce load. It took so much out of him that he instantly draped himself over Alec, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

For moments, there was only panting.

“That was intense,” Alec finally said.

Magnus, barely able to move, rolled over next to Alec. “That definitely goes on the list of our top fucks.”

“Agreed,” Alec nodded.

They just lay there staring at the ceiling, gradually getting their breaths under control.

“I could eat a horse right now,” said Alec laughing.

Magnus laughed. “Shower, then food. And I will summon us a real dessert this time.” Alec laughed.

 

Magnus and Alec woke up to loud knocks at the door. Alec rose up on his elbows, looking over at Magnus with one eye open. “Who’s that? What time is it even?” he said yawning.

Magnus was refusing to open his eyes. “Go awaaay,” he grumbled sleepily.

Then Alec’s phone started ringing. He groaned with annoyance and reluctantly moved to get out of bed.

“Oh FUCK! FUCK!” His ass was hurting like hell. “Fuck, what did you do to me, Magnus? I hate you!” Limping, he walked around the room to find his pants.

“You were asking...or should I say begging me to hammer that fine ass, Alexander. So don’t blame me,” said Magnus yawning and stretching his arms and legs.

“Yeah yeah,” muttered Alec under his breath as he finally fished out his phone from his pants pocket. Magnus was watching him with amusement.

More knocks on the door.

“Oh shit!” Alec looked at the screen and answered the call. “Hey, Iz...Yeah, we were sleeping…Oh you guys are at the door?” He turned to look at Magnus.

The warlock suddenly sat up right, mouthing the words _THEY’RE BACK?_ at his partner. Then he was out of the bed instantly, grabbing his robe and making his way out of the bedroom. Alec quickly put on his pajama pants and t-shirt and followed him. Magnus had already opened the door and was ambushed by their two sons.

“Papa! Papa!”

Alec rubbed his face, already grinning big at the sight of his children.

“Daddyyy!” Max came running and he picked him up, willing the pain in his ass to go away. The little warlock had his arms around him tightly. “Missed you, Daddy.”

“You two look awful,” exclaimed Isabelle. She, herself, was looking fantastic as usual.

“Don’t insult me so early in the morning, my dear. It’ll set off my mood,” said Magnus, his arm around Rafael, holding him at his side.

“Well, I already guessed that you two would still be in bed, so we picked up breakfast on our way,” said Isabelle, showing off the big bag in her hand.

“We picked up those giant sugary blue donuts, Daddy,” said Max showing the size with his tiny hands.

“You did, my baby?” said Alec with animated big eyes while walking to the kitchen. Rafael, now at his side as well, chimed in on the delicious pastries Aunt Izzy had agreed to buy, which she most assuredly would get chided for by her brother.

“He’s trying so hard not to limp,” said Isabelle, amused, walking arm looped with Magnus’ as they followed behind Alec and the kids into the kitchen.

Magnus snorted and laughed. “Uhm...it was quite intense.”

Isabelle gave him a playful shove at the shoulder and they both laughed again.


End file.
